Don't You Remember ?
by Kana94
Summary: Comment Lily et James se sont-ils rencontrés ? Comment se sont-ils quittés ? Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ? Ma nouvelle fic écrite sous forme de fragments de vie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil à bascule, Harry lové dans ses bras, Lily soupira de bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et serra un peu plus son enfant contre elle. Il avait un an maintenant, le temps passait si vite…

« Tu veux que je te raconte comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés mon chéri ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, et se mit à sourire. Elle adorait ce sourire, il était identique à celui de James.

« Papa, maman ?  
>_ Oui, papa et maman. Oh, il faut que tu saches une chose avant que je commence ce récit. Ton père était un abruti à l'époque, mais ne lui répète pas… Et surtout, pas un mot à tonton Sirius ! Je le défends toujours d'utiliser ce genre de terme devant toi, alors s'il savait que… Enfin bref, je compte sur toi bonhomme !<br>_ 'Accord Maman. »

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son fils, et ébouriffa ses cheveux, le faisant éclater de rire. A peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que le fauteuil commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sous l'influence de la magie d'Harry.

« J'avais onze ans lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. C'était à Poudlard. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Je venais à peine de découvrir que j'étais une sorcière, et j'étais perdue. Je ne connaissais personne, lui avait déjà toute une bande d'amis derrière lui. »

Flash Back

« Par ici les premières années ! Vociféra un homme qui mesurait sûrement le triple de la taille de Lily. »

La jeune femme se rua vers les barques dans lesquelles plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà installés, bousculant au passage un groupe de quatre élèves. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser lorsque l'un d'eux dégaina sa baguette. Il était plutôt grand, ses cheveux étaient longs et ses yeux noirs comme le charbon. A côté de lui se tenait deux autres garçons de la même taille, l'un aux cheveux et aux yeux tout aussi sombres, et l'autre au visage d'ange, était blond comme les blés, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il tendit la main au quatrième jeune homme, rondouillard, que Lily avait malencontreusement fait tomber, et d'un coup de baguette l'aida à épousseter ses vêtements.

« Est-ce que tu sais dans qui tu viens de rentrer ? Lui demanda le jeune homme à la baguette. »

La jeune femme perçut immédiatement une certaine animosité dans le ton de sa voix, et elle se mit à paniquer. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces quatre personnes, mais elle avait la nette sensation qu'il fallait qu'elle s'excuse immédiatement.

« Je suis… V… Vraiment… Désolée… Bafouilla-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme blond lui lança un sourire rassurant, et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, mais les trois autres n'avaient pas l'air de cet avis. Le plus petit, grassouillet, lui jeta un regard réprobateur, et le jeune homme brun qui était un peu en retrait s'avança.

« Baisse ta baguette Patmol, on dirait qu'elle ne sait rien sur notre monde, je suis James, prince de Poudlard, et ce sont mes frères. »

Personne n'avait dit à Lily qu'il y avait des princes, à Poudlard, mais à en croire ce que ce James lui raconta durant le voyage en barque, le château leur appartenait, et ils étaient à la tête d'une immense fortune.

« C'est marrant que vous soyez frères, vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas, constata Lily.  
>_ Et alors ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'une sorcière et pourtant tu es ici. Tu es un peu impertinente, je devrais peut-être te faire bannir, rétorqua James. »<p>

Le dénommé Rémus pouffa légèrement, et Lily ne put manquer le coup de coude que lui donna celui qui s'appelait Peter. Elle se tut pendant tout le reste du voyage, et elle n'eut pas trop le choix. James et Sirius accaparaient tant la conversation qu'il était impossible de placer un mot, et à vrai dire, elle avait déjà fait assez de gaffes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la terre ferme, les quatre amis saluèrent le géant que Lily avait aperçu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Vous le connaissez ? Leur demanda-t-elle, pleine d'admiration.  
>_ Oh bien sûr, Hagrid est un ami de la famille, il vient manger à la maison… Heu… Au château tous les dimanches !<br>_ Par la barbe de Merlin ! N'écoute pas ce que ces deux imbéciles te racontent, jeune fille ! S'exclama l'homme en désignant James et Sirius. Je parie qu'ils ont encore fait le coup du prince et des trois frères… Je les ai déjà vus à l'œuvre sur le Chemin de Traverse !  
>_ Mais Hagrid, elle y croyait ! Protesta Sirius. »<p>

Lily fronça les sourcils, regarda les quatre jeunes hommes tour à tour avant de lâcher un ironique « c'est malin ! » et d'essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au château. James se posta instantanément devant elle, un sourire qu'elle jugea presque démoniaque flottait sur son visage.

« Tu sais Laurie, tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour ! Se moqua-t-il. »

Fulminant intérieurement, elle dégaina sa baguette et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se trouva affublé d'un maillot de bain féminin rouge vif, ses cheveux virèrent au blond et se mirent à pousser excessivement, tout comme sa poitrine, inexistante quelques secondes auparavant. Pamela Anderson n'aurait jamais trouvé de plus grande rivale. Lily se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris la peine de feuilleter un grimoire dans une boutique de farces et attrapes.

« La prochaine fois, mademoiselle Potter, tu essayeras de te souvenir de mon prénom ! Lança-t-elle avant de le pousser violemment. »

Estomaqué, il ne sut quoi dire. A côté de lui, ses trois amis se retenaient d'éclater de rire, et Merlin sait qu'ils mirent un certain temps à trouver un sort qui puisse redonner à leur ami son apparence initiale. Physiquement, il n'éprouvait aucune souffrance, mais son égo en avait pris un coup !

« Gryffondor ! Hurla le choixpeau. »

Lily soupira, elle allait devoir supporter ces quatre énergumènes pendant toute sa scolarité, et à en voir leurs têtes, ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Tous, sauf Rémus qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« C'est toujours mieux que Serpentard… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Oui, Gryffondor était une bonne maison. Elle rassemblait tous les plus courageux, tous les plus audacieux, tous les plus forts… Tout ce qu'elle ne pensait pas être, elle qui était effrayée par une simple araignée. Elle était persuadée qu'elle irait à Serdaigle. Elle avait lu que cette maison regroupait les élèves les plus avides de savoirs, les plus intelligents… Elle s'était préparée à entendre le choixpeau dire le nom de cette maison, et pourtant, il avait prononcé le nom d'une autre. Elle était un peu prise au dépourvu, mais pas forcément déçue. Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin d'un cours de métamorphose, elle avait eu l'audace de demander au professeur Mc Gonagall s'il arrivait que le choixpeau se trompe, et cette dernière lui avait répondu catégoriquement que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Lily avait protesté en expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucune bravoure en elle, que la simple vue d'un insecte la terrorisait et pouvait la faire crier si fort qu'elle en réveillerait toute la Grande Bretagne, mais son professeur lui avait répondu en souriant que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de la vaincre. La jeune femme abdiqua, elle n'avait pas d'argument, elle n'avait jamais essayé de combattre ses peurs, mais si Mc Gonagall avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle devait exterminer tous les insectes qui croisait son chemin, sa vie au château risquait d'être très palpitante…

Fin du Flash Back

« J'ai compris bien plus tard que le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé pour moi. Et sois en sûr mon chéri, il ne se trompera pas pour toi non plus. Ne t'arrête pas à ce que les gens disent de toi, ni à ce que tu penses de toi-même, car il y a des trésors en toi que certains ne verront pas, et dont tu ne soupçonneras même pas l'existence, mais ils seront là, bien présents, et le choixpeau les verra. Et tu sais, pour ton âge, tu parles déjà très bien… Enfin, d'après tes grands parents, j'étais tout aussi précoce. C'est peut-être un truc de sorcier, il faudrait que je vérifie… Quant à ton père, maintenant, tu sais comment nous nous sommes rencontrés.  
>_ Papa, trésor ?<br>_ Oh oui Harry, papa a d'énormes trésors en lui, même si je peux comprendre que tu en doutes après ce que je t'ai raconté. »

Elle se mit à sourire en caressant affectueusement la joue de son fils qui la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, avide d'en savoir plus même si Lily doutait clairement qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Ton père et ton parrain ne se sont pas arrêtés là. J'étais devenue leur plus grande ennemie, rivale, adversaire, tout ce que tu veux… Ils ont continué pendant plusieurs années à se moquer de moi, mais comme dirait Sirius, j'étais aussi aimable qu'une dragonne enragée, et je prenais un malin plaisir à faire échouer toutes les farces qu'ils trouvaient malins d'essayer sur les autres élèves. Alors tu vois Harry, je ne sais pas qui de ton père ou de moi aimait le plus agacer l'autre. C'était toujours la même rengaine jusqu'à notre cinquième année. Nous étions toujours en combat perpétuel, même si je m'étais liée d'amitié avec tonton Rémus, ton père avait toujours autant de mal à me supporter, et inversement. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire à un enfant comme toi, mais la haine que j'éprouvais pour ton père à ce moment là était aussi gigantesque que l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui maintenant et depuis plusieurs années. Tu vois comme les choses ont changé. Maintenant, il est tout pour moi, et toi aussi, mon amour. Tu dois dormir maintenant, je te raconterais la suite demain.  
>_ 'Main ? Lui demanda le petit garçon, les yeux remplis d'espoir.<br>_ Oui, demain, promis ! Répondit-elle avant d'embrasser bruyamment sa joue et de le déposer dans son lit. Maman t'aime, mon chéri, dors bien. »


	2. Chapter 2

Jamais le cours de potion n'avait jamais semblé si long. Elle qui se réjouissait toujours à l'idée d'y aller, était à présent légèrement démotivée. Le professeur Slughorn avait déclaré qu'aujourd'hui, le cours serait seulement théorique. Tout ce qu'elle détestait. Il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable à son goût que de griffonner des choses qu'elle savait déjà sur son parchemin. Elle en toucherait d'ailleurs probablement un mot à Slughorn lors de sa prochaine réunion. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune élève de Gryffondor était de l'or pour lui, et si certaines personnes (James Potter et Sirius Black) ne cessaient de la qualifier de « chouchoute officielle », d'autres reconnaissaient simplement son intelligence naturelle et sa fâcheuse tendance à avoir toujours raison (sans prétention, bien entendu…). Las, elle posa finalement la plume sur sa table et parcourut la pièce du regard. Il manquait plusieurs Serpentards aujourd'hui, et hasard ou non, la salle de classe n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse. Elle avait entendu dire que leur entrainement de Quidditch avait exceptionnellement été décalé pour les besoins du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lily se tourna vers lui. Toujours à la même place, il était concentré sur son parchemin, pour une fois. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir ici pour les avoir à l'œil, lui et son acolyte. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion d'ensorceler des avions en papier qui finissaient toujours étrangement par percuter Severus Rogue. Elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, mais elle avait cessé d'y réfléchir lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de Rémus, qui lui, était le garçon le plus gentil et courtois qu'elle eut rencontré dans toute sa vie (bien que cela ne se résume pour l'instant à pas grand-chose). Elle avait dû commencer à faire des efforts pour supporter ses amis et à sa grande surprise, cela n'avait pas été si difficile. On ne pouvait pas encore qualifier leur relation d' « amicale » mais on pouvait au moins dire qu'ils se respectaient et s'appréciaient un minimum… Ou qu'ils maîtrisaient « l'art » de l'hypocrisie à la perfection.

« Lily, est ce que ce cours vous ennuie ? »

Elle eût juste le temps de voir James lever les yeux vers elle et lui sourire, puis elle se retourna vers son professeur.

« Non monsieur, c'est juste que je connais déjà cette potion, répondit-elle simplement.  
>_ Oh bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, une élève aussi brillante… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain cours vous passionnera davantage. »<p>

Elle acquiesça en souriant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers James. Elle put nettement lire sur ses lèvres le mot « chouchoute ». Elle leva les yeux au plafond, chiffonna son parchemin et lui lança à la figure. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, mais elle le vit quand même lui sourire une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas un sourire réconfortant, il la mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque Slughorn l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, il avait surpris son regard sur elle. Son égo surdimensionné l'avait probablement incité à penser qu'elle le contemplait, et elle ne savait pas s'il lui avait souri par moquerie, ou simplement par amabilité. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle se posait ce genre de question qui n'avait pour elle aucune importance. Contrairement à son ami Sirius Black, James Potter ne s'intéressait pas aux filles de toute façon. Non pas qu'il s'intéresse aux garçons, il était seulement bien trop occupé avec le Quidditch pour penser à autre chose. Pourtant, il avait une longue file d'attente et tout le monde dans le château le savait mais lui semblait au-dessus de tout. Il n'était peut-être pas le prince de Poudlard, mais il en était incontestablement le roi. Il le savait sans vraiment le montrer ou le dire, même s'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se pavaner dans tous le château. C'était l'image qu'il se donnait, mais Lily le suspectait clairement de ne pas être aussi imbu de sa personne qu'il le laissait croire. Elle attendit d'être hors de la salle de classe pour rejoindre Rémus, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si Sirius et James venaient réviser près du lac avec eux, elle se rendit compte que les deux jeunes hommes avaient disparu.

« Il n'y aura que nous, dit Rémus en souriant comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et lui emboîta le pas. Elle était enfin seule avec son ami. C'était assez rare ces temps-ci, et même si l'absence de Sirius et James n'avait aucune conséquence sur son humeur, elle devait admettre que c'était un grand soulagement de ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de Peter.

« Tu n'aimes pas trop Peter, non ?  
>_ Est-ce que c'est un truc de loup-garou de lire dans les pensées ? Parce que tu commence à me faire sérieusement peur là ! S'exclama la jeune femme.<br>_ Oh non, ce sont juste des intuitions. Tu sais, il est plutôt sympa, c'est juste que…  
>_Bien sûr qu'il est sympa, mais il me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. »<p>

En vérité, elle pensait que Peter Pettigrow n'était qu'un sal fouineur. Et le fait d'apprendre, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il pouvait se transformer en rat n'avait rien arrangé à son avis sur lui. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il savait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre, et elle l'avait même attrapé une fois dans le dortoir des filles. Elle se rappelait clairement du jour où elle s'était énervée contre lui à ce propos, faisant éclater de rire James et Sirius qui eux, avaient trouvé son initiative absolument ingénieuse. Elle soupira à cette pensée et s'avachit contre le chêne, tout près de Rémus.

« Par pitié, ne me dis pas qu'ils sont encore en train de torturer je ne sais qui, je ne sais où, lança-t-elle à son ami. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'eût pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Non loin d'eux, à l'entrée du château, une vingtaine d'élèves étaient immobiles, en arc de cercle, en train de contempler un spectacle qui avait l'air de les ravir. Lily pouvait nettement les entendre prononcer les mots « Servilus crasseux ! » sans arrêt. Elle devina instantanément le problème, et jeta un regard de reproche à son ami avant de se ruer vers les élèves.

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilus ? Entendit-elle alors qu'elle était encore à cinq bons mètres. »

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi le groupe hilare, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit James, baguette à la main, et Severus Rogue, suspendu dans les airs par la cheville. Sirius et Peter semblaient pris d'un fou rire, et Lily eut seulement le temps de réprimander ces deux là avant de voir que le Serpentard avait réussi à se libérer et, par la même occasion, fait apparaître une entaille sur la joue de James.

« Lily ! Tu l'as vu, tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ! S'écria le gryffondor.  
>_ Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérite. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te défendre, je devrais même te mettre une retenue !<br>_ Sans blague ? Je dois te remercier alors ? Ironisa-t-il.  
>_ Vas vite à l'infirmerie avant que je ne change d'avis…<br>_ Tu n'es pas si indulgente d'habitude, constata-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. »

Elle reculait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le voyait avancer, elle savait qu'il la testait, lui et Sirius le faisait très souvent. La plupart du temps, elle finissait par leur mettre deux heures de retenue avec Rusard, mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils essayaient toujours de la pousser à bout alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment comment cela se finissait. Elle s'efforçait pourtant à être agréable avec eux, mais il fallait perpétuellement qu'ils la harcèlent, c'était plus fort qu'eux.

« Atten… »

Trop tard. James n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et Lily se sentit basculer en arrière. Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir, et sans réfléchir il se précipita vers elle, mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle avait glissé, et était tombée dans le lac. En cette période de l'année, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que l'eau était à bonne température, mais Lily constata à ses dépends que ce n'était pas le cas. La main plaquée sur la bouche sous l'effet de surprise, James reprit peu à peu ses esprits et éclata de rire, suivit de près par le groupe d'élèves derrière lui.

« Désolé Lily, vraiment je… J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais… Tu étais… Tu étais déjà… Tombée… Articula-t-il entre deux rires avant de lui tendre la main. »

Elle lui lança son plus beau regard noir. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, elle n'avait plus qu'à dire adieu à son statut de préfète respectée. Elle venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité. Elle attrapa tout de même la main que James lui tendait, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut hors de l'eau et qu'elle vit le jeune homme enlever son pull qu'elle comprit que sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente au contact de l'eau. Elle enfila bien vite le vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour elle qu'il lui proposait et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« Je crois que nous allons aller à l'infirmerie ensemble, dit-il en pointant du doigt une écorchure sur le genou de la jeune femme. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, son égo étant toujours profondément entaillé par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Sirius, Rémus et Peter les avaient accompagnés, et Lily avait fini par dédramatiser. Le seul regret qu'elle avait, à la fin de la journée, était que personne n'ai filmé la scène, car elle aussi aurait aimé rire en se voyant trébucher.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie peu après James, bien décidée à le remercier de l'avoir aidé à se sortir du lac. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle, le bras autour d'Hanna Edwards. Elle fut presque choquée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elle pensait depuis toujours que James était une sorte de bestiole asexuée qui n'était capable d'aimer que lui.

« Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ou trois jours, lui murmura Rémus discrètement. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement et les regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Tout le monde dans le château devait déjà le savoir, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient les stars de Poudlard, leurs moindres faits et gestes faisaient le tour du château en un rien de temps. Et pourtant, elle ne savait rien. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait, mais elle s'était quand même un peu rapprochée des maraudeurs ces temps-ci, et inconsciemment, elle avait peut-être pensé qu'elle serait informée de ce genre de choses, qu'elle partagerait les secrets des quatre garçons. Maintenant, cette idée lui paraissait stupide. Les garçons ne partagent pas leurs secrets avec des filles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily se réveilla dans la chaise à bascule, Harry profondément endormi dans ses bras, se demandant à quel moment de l'histoire elle s'était assoupie. Elle avait rêvé de ce passé dont elle se souvenait à la perfection. C'était ce jour-là que ses sentiments pour James avaient évolué. Ce n'était rien d'important, elle s'était juste rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il en avait l'air, et qu'elle ne gagnait rien à garder ses distances avec lui comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait croisé son chemin. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître comme elle l'avait fait avec Rémus, repartir à zéro, et effacer les préjugés.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête abominable. La fenêtre du dortoir était ouverte et une légère brise venait caresser les rideaux et s'échouer sur ses jambes nues. Alice avait encore dû faire une crise de somnambulisme car Lily sentait ses bras et ses pieds contre elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. A vrai dire, c'était même très fréquent, et comme Alice ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, la plupart du temps, elle s'affalait sur Lily. Cependant, parfois, elle se contentait « simplement » de s'étaler sur toute la surface du lit. Elles en riaient avec les filles du dortoir, mais lorsqu'Hanna avait malencontreusement laissé échapper une remarque à ce propos en plein milieu du dîner, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans tout le château. Les jeunes femmes s'en étaient amusées, et tout s'était très vite arrangé. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de prendre les choses de la vie avec humour, et elles se fichaient totalement que d'autres élèves aient pu penser qu'elles aient une relation ensemble. Une main vint se poser sur sa taille, et c'est ce moment là que Lily choisi pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, puis elle constata qu'elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, et que la personne à côté d'elle n'était pas Alice mais Sirius. Elle manque de faire une crise cardiaque et retira la main du jeune homme somnolant de sa taille d'un geste vif puis se retourna pour descendre de l'autre côté du lit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir partagé le même lit qu'elle. James dormait paisiblement près de lui. Ils étaient tout aussi peu habillés qu'elle, mais la jeune femme se rassura en pensant qu'après tout, ils portaient toujours leur sous-vêtements, cela signifiait probablement que rien de scandaleux n'avait eu lieu dans ce dortoir.

« Bouse, pourvu que Peter et Rémus ne soient pas là, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle écarta discrètement le baldaquin, et quand elle fut certaine que la voie était libre, elle récupéra ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol avant de se faufiler hors du dortoir, non sans un dernier regard à l'intérieur. Elle se recoucha sur le canapé de la salle commune dont le sol était recouvert de gobelets et des bouteilles de bière-au-beurre, whisky-pur-feu, et autres. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, et encore moins comment elle avait pu atterrir dans le lit de ses deux amis. Elle se rappelait seulement qu'une soirée de fin d'année avait été organisée dans la Grande Salle, puis que quelques élèves avaient terminé en beauté dans la salle commune. Officiellement, il n'y aurait dû y avoir que du jus-de-citrouille, mais encore une fois, les maraudeurs avaient frappé. Elle priait pour ne pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec l'un des deux garçons. Sirius était en couple ces temps-ci, certes ce n'était pas sérieux, mais Lily n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos sa petite amie qui était une peste. James, lui, était toujours avec Hanna, et même si la jeune préfète ne l'appréciait pas toujours, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être perçu comme la briseuse de ménage. Elle ignorait si l'un des deux garçons allait se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer la veille pour qu'elle termine dans le même lit qu'eux, et elle ignorait également comment elle pourrait aborder le sujet. De plus, ils étaient enfin devenus amis, et cela au prix d'un grand effort, elle ne voulait pas gâcher tout cela. Elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer la tête que ferait Hanna si elle apprenait cela. Elle l'étranglerait probablement, ou l'égorgerait… Ou peut-être la noierait-elle dans le lac…

« Merlin, faites que ma mort soit aussi rapide qu'un coup de tonnerre, chuchota la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. »

Elle ne sut combien d'heures elle resta allongée sur le sofa à essayer de reconstituer le puzzle de la nuit précédente sans y parvenir.

« Alors, on déserte son dortoir ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Rémus, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle eut l'espace d'une seconde envie de lui retourner sa remarque, mais elle réalisa à temps que cela n'était pas malin. Si le lycanthrope comprenait déjà les choses sans que personne ne lui explique, ce n'était pas la peine de le lancer sur une quelconque piste.

« Ne m'en parle pas. Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois, hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

_ Hmmm… Attends… C'était ici il me semble… Tu étais en train de discuter avec Sirius. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela discuter… »

Lily avala difficilement sa salive. Qu'insinuait-il par là ? Elle se massa doucement le crâne un instant avant de soutenir le regard moqueur de son ami. Elle imaginait le pire.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? L'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Vous faisiez un jeu avec des bières-au-beurre, et vous vous êtes disputés parce que tu avais triché, ou il avait triché. Ecoutes Lily, vous aviez tellement bus qu'aucun de vous deux n'était compréhensible. »

Au fur et à mesure que Rémus racontait, Lily se souvenait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu arriver après qu'elle se soit battu avec Sirius pour une stupide histoire de verre ensorcelé qui rattrapait tous les gallions que le jeune homme lançait, et qui obligeait donc Lily à avaler le contenu de son gobelet d'une traite.

« Après, je suis parti me coucher dans les appartements de préfet, c'était infernal là haut, il y avait bien trop de bruit pour dormir, conclut Rémus. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hanna était déjà là, et elle ne la regardait pas de travers, c'était plutôt bon signe. Lily n'osa cependant pas lui adresser la parole. Elle préférait être certaine de n'avoir rien fait avec qui que ce soit, et que personne ne soit au courant de l'endroit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée.

« Salut la compagnie ! S'exclama Sirius avant de s'asseoir à la table. »

Lily le fixa pendant un long moment, attendant un signe de sa part, un regard qui l'aiderait dans sa quête de mémoire, n'importe quoi. Rien ne vint. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'étire en baillant et surprenne son regard émeraude sur lui.

« Ouah la tête Evans ! Tu fais peur. Tu as vu un fantôme ?

_ Oh c'est bon, ne te remets pas à m'appeler par mon nom de famille, je crois que nous sommes assez intime maintenant ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac pour le tester. »

Elle savait que tout le monde à cette table allait comprendre par là que maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, ils n'avaient plus à s'appeler autrement que par leur prénom, mais si quelque chose s'était passé entre eux cette nuit, Sirius, lui, saisirait immédiatement l'allusion.

« Crois-moi Lily, on n'est jamais assez intimes, répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Consternée, elle leva les yeux au plafond. Cependant, cette stupide remarque fut presque un soulagement pour elle. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais prononcé devant tant de monde s'ils avaient réellement commit l'irréparable ensemble mais par mesure de précaution, elle attendit que les autres s'en aillent pour lui demander à voix basse s'il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu étais dans ma chambre ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Il se renfrogna légèrement, et elle se mit à rougir. Merlin, elle avait vraiment fait « ça » avec Sirius Black ? Sirius Black ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il était comme un cousin, un de ces cousins que l'on ne peut pas supporter, mais que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer.

« On… On a…

_ Oooohla, du calme. Je rigole, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu dormais déjà dans mon lit quand je suis arrivé. J'ai bien essayé de te réveiller, mais j'ai abandonné. Tu es pire que James.

_ Et tu étais donc obligé de venir t'affaler contre moi comme un pachyderme alors qu'il y avait trois autres lits ?

_ Peter a tendance à prendre toute la place, Rémus ronfle et grogne, c'est très étrange… Quant à James, il n'arrête pas de bouger, c'est insupportable. »

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Lily. James était-il avec elle lorsque Sirius était entré dans la chambre ? Elle avait envie de la lui poser, mais en même temps, elle avait peur de savoir. Et puis si Sirius lui avait avoué ne pas s'être couché dans le même lit que James parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que son meilleur ami se tortille dans tous les sens, cela signifiait sûrement que ce dernier n'était pas là lorsque Sirius avait pénétré dans le dortoir. Finalement, elle s'était peut-être monté la tête pour rien. Elle avait sans doute trop bu, s'était échouée dans le lit de l'un des garçons, et s'était endormie. Tout simplement.

« Bon, je vais réveiller James, il va râler toute la journée s'il rate le petit déjeuner. »

Lily regarda Sirius franchir la porte de la Grande Salle sans broncher. Ils entamaient maintenant leur dernière semaine de cours, et avec le week-end qu'ils venaient de passer, cela promettait d'être difficile. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch, mais ils étaient arrivés bons derniers pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, avec les maraudeurs, Lily avait eu du fil à retordre. Bien qu'ils soient devenus amis avec elle, ni Sirius, ni James n'avaient renoncé à leurs farces habituelles. Le seul objectif que la jeune préfète s'était fixée était de garder le sablier de Gryffondor au dessus du 0, et donc de ne pas sombrer dans le négatif. Elle était plutôt fière du résultat, sa maison avait accumulé 50 points, ce qui n'était pas si mal étant donné les frasques des maraudeurs qui avaient profité de cette année pour donner « le meilleur d'eux même ». Si bien qu'ils étaient parvenus à faire de la Grande Salle une piscine municipale pour que le calmar géant puisse être de la partie. Lily se mit à sourire en repensant à ce jour là. Elle avait dû faire face à une Mc Gonagall plus énervée que jamais qui était à la fois ébahie par tant de pouvoir magique et horripilée par l'état de l'une des plus importantes salles du château.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris hier ? Lança Alice qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont Alice parlait.

« Mais enfin Lily, à quoi tu pensais ? Encore heureux qu'Hanna n'ai rien vu…

_ Attends Alice, je ne me souviens absolument de rien, alors il va falloir que tu m'explique.

_ Tu plaisantes ? »

Constatant le manque de réaction de la préfète en chef, la jeune femme blonde se rapprocha d'elle comme pour lui faire une confidence. Elle n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un entende ce qu'elle avait à dire à son amie.

« James et toi, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous chercher. Sérieusement Lily, il va falloir que cela s'arrête. Je comprends, vous êtes amis etc… Mais franchement, vous devez définir quelques limites parce qu'en temps normal Hanna est déjà prête à te brûler vive, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle vous avait vu hier. »

Lily, les yeux ronds, fixa Alice avec incompréhension. Hanna ne lui avait jamais dit être jalouse de sa relation amicale avec James, elle ne lui avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire penser qu'ils allaient parfois trop loin. Elle était vraiment très proche de lui, certes, mais il était son meilleur ami.

« C'est mon meilleur ami Alice, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cela.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je vous ai vu monter tous les deux dans son dortoir, et estimes toi heureuse que je sois la seule à le savoir. »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ainsi, James était bien avec elle lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, car elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait un lien inexplicable entre eux, elle en était consciente, mais elle n'avait jamais perçu cela autrement qu'une amitié particulièrement fusionnelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle l'avait évité toute la journée mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle soit fixée. Elle avait longuement discuté avec Alice, lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal la veille, et que rien de ce qu'elle avait pu faire était représentatif de son amitié envers James. Alice lui avait également confié qu'Hanna avait de plus en plus de difficultés à supporter la relation que la préfète entretenait avec son petit-ami, et Lily avait eu du mal à encaisser cette nouvelle. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait devoir prendre ses distances avec lui, et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.

« Mais, au fait… Hanna est toujours collée à James, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas vue avec lui hier ? Demanda Lily d'un air suspicieux. »

Alice se mit à rougir et à bafouiller. C'était bien simple, elle était incapable de mentir, et encore moins à sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne peux… Je ne p… Je ne peux pas te… Te dire quoi que ce soit, bégaya-t-elle.

_ Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ?

_ James ne doit pas le savoir, et je sais que tu lui diras.

_ Dis-le moi, lui ordonna Lily. »

Alice baissa les yeux, et lui adressa un signe de tête qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Cependant, au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'elles aperçurent Hanna parler avec Graham Fritz, Lily surprit le regard lourd de reproches de sa meilleure amie.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a couché avec Fritz ? S'exclama Lily.

_ Chut ! Bon sang ! Tu veux que tout le château soit au courant ?

_ Alors c'est ça ? Elle sort avec lui dans le dos de James ? Reprit-elle, scandalisée.

_ Non, non, je ne crois pas. Je les ai surpris l'autre soir, mais elle m'a assuré que ce n'était rien, et elle m'a fait promettre de ne surtout pas te le dire, répondit la jeune femme, honteuse.

_ Tu ne m'as rien dit, j'ai deviné toute seule Alice… La rassura-t-elle.

_ N'en parle pas à James, s'il te plaît.

_ Il ne me pardonnera jamais si je ne lui raconte pas.

_ Et Hanna non plus, si elle apprend que tu lui as dit. Nous serons toutes les deux dans de beaux draps… »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil haineux en direction de Fritz. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hanna puisse faire une chose pareille à James. Enfin, elle avait beau dire, elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Et James n'était pas non plus innocent, d'après ce qu'Alice lui avait raconté. Mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec lui, elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Alice lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Un parfum qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître parmi des milliers flottait tout autour d'elle. Elle se crispa légèrement, se libéra habilement de l'étreinte et se retourna vers son ami non sans avoir relevé le regard désapprobateur d'Alice.

« Alors, on m'évite ?

_ On essaie… Répondit-elle en souriant. Est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves étaient dans le parc, à profiter du beau temps, et les autres étaient en cours. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit entende la discussion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir. Elle s'arrêta non loin des fauteuils pourpres qui faisaient face à la cheminée, et elle le fixa. L'expression de son visage était la même qu'une semaine auparavant, il n'avait pas l'air gêné par quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se frotta nerveusement les mains. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais elle avait surtout peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Ecoute, c'est assez délicat… Ne le prends pas mal mais… Je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je me suis réveillée ce matin dans le même lit que toi et je… Franchement je n'arrive même pas comprendre comment je suis arrivée là. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Sirius, mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors il ne reste plus que toi. »

James détourna les yeux un instant, puis se mit à sourire. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment traduire cela, mais lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle, elle constata qu'il se moquait littéralement de ses théories.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous deux... On aurait pu…

_ Oh excuse moi James Potter d'avoir eu la naïveté de croire que dans des conditions si alcoolisées on aurait pu faire une bêtise, rétorqua-t-elle, irritée.

_ Tu pensais que je tenais moins l'alcool que toi, et c'est sûrement la seule chose que tu as eu la naïveté de croire Lily. Il ne s'est rien passé, tu ne tenais plus debout et je t'ai amené dans notre dortoir parce que je ne peux pas monter dans le votre. Et quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas fait attention, je n'étais pas vraiment bien non plus, donc je me suis couché sur le lit le plus proche.

_ Merlin, merci, répondit la jeune femme, soulagée.

_ Tu blesses presque mon égo… »

Elle lui donna une légère tape dans l'épaule et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras. Rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours amis, elle n'avait plus à être embarrassée, à stresser. Sauf que…

« Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, admit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. »

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour mieux la regarder. Son visage s'était fermé, elle avait l'air triste, il n'aimait pas cela.

« Il va falloir que l'on arrête de se voir autant. Hanna ne peut plus le supporter, et je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre entre vous. »

Il eut un rire nerveux, et comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, il la serra encore plus contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à combattre cela, l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, le manque qu'ils ressentaient quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et son sourire qui l'obligeait à toujours tout lui céder.

« Tu ne t'es jamais mise entre nous. Nous sommes amis, je te vois autant que je vois Sirius, on…

_ On est trop proches, le coupa-t-elle. »

Il allait répliquer, mais le portrait pivota, les faisant sursauter au passage. James relâcha son étreinte et s'écarta de la jeune femme rousse, ce fut comme un réflexe. Hanna qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce se rua vers eux, furieuse.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

_ Je discutais avec Lily, répondit James le plus calmement du monde.

_ Ah oui ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Vous êtes toujours collés ensemble, je ne suis pas dupe.

_ Ce serait un scoop… Commenta Lily qui ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. »

James lui jeta un regard à la fois d'incompréhension et d'irritation, mais Lily n'y pouvait rien. Elle en voulait à Hanna de ramener toujours tout à elle, et de ne pas voir qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre elle et James.

« C'est bon Lily, ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfète en chef que tout t'es permis.

_ Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là ? Répliqua la jeune femme.

_ Je pense que tu comprends très bien, tu es une fille intelligente.

_ Tu as une bien haute estime de moi, Hanna, parce que j'avoue que là je ne te suis pas.

_ Tu te sens peut-être au dessus des règles de ce château, mais là, ce que tu fais avec James, c'est juste ignoble.

_ Qu'est ce que je fais avec James exactement ? Je suis son amie ! Par la barbe de Merlin, quelle horreur ! Il faut que je sois châtiée pour cet affront ! Ironisa-t-elle. »

Le ton montait au fur et à mesure, et Lily sentait la rage accroître en elle sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle lâche tout, qu'elle dise une fois pour toute à Hanna qu'elle allait trop loin. Elle savait que James ne prendrait pas part à leur querelle, il détestait cela, et tant mieux.

« Et puis quel rapport avec le fait que je sois préfète ? Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Voilà, il faut toujours que tu me relances cela à la figure. Oui Lily, tu as été élue, et pas moi. Maintenant, j'ai une vie, et tu n'en as pas, j'ai des tonnes d'amis, tu en as quatre grand maximum, j'ai James, tu n'as personne. Tu n'as rien Lily, parce que personne ne t'aime, mais personne n'ose te le dire. »

La jeune femme rousse haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Jamais Hanna ne s'était montrée capable de débiter autant de stupidités en un laps de temps si court. Elle constata que James était tout aussi surpris qu'elle, mais qu'il le dissimulait particulièrement bien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était sa petite-amie, il n'avait pas à intervenir ou à lui tourner le dos, et cela même si elle venait d'agir comme une folle furieuse en lui lançant à la figure des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec leur conversation houleuse.

« Et puis, tu as toujours voulu avoir mon physique, il faut l'avouer, ajouta Hanna. »

Lily fulmina. C'était la vérité. Elle enviait Hanna pour sa beauté naturelle. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour être magnifique, et elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi James était tombé sous son charme. Cependant, elle constata ce jour-là qu'elle n'avait plus à se sentir complexée face à sa camarade de dortoir. Elle n'avait peut-être pas son physique avantageux, mais elle avait la chance de savoir qu'elle avait d'autres ressources en elle bien plus intéressantes que tout ce qu'Hanna possédait. Les phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche, Lily les avait déjà entendues dix ans plus tôt, dans la cour de récréation de son école élémentaire.

« Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on dit… Les filles qui sortent avec des joueurs de Quidditch sont vraiment prétentieuses, conclut-elle avant de quitter la salle la tête haute. »

Après avoir passé en revue cette anecdote, Lily réalisa qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas qu'elle la raconte à Harry. Ou peut-être en remplaçant les personnages par des animaux… Hanna aurait parfaitement bien tenu le rôle de la vipère. Elle opta finalement pour un conte pour enfant, et le regarda s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

« Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça Lily... Hanna n'a jamais été très futée, et je suis persuadé qu'elle regrette déjà ce qu'elle a dit. »

Cela faisait une petite semaine que Sirius essayait de persuader Lily que sa dispute avec Hanna était passagère et que tout allait bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre, mais la jeune femme savait parfaitement que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle était prétentieuse...

_ Et elle a insinué que tu étais moche !

_ Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me rassurer, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du même avis, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et agita sa paille dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Hanna n'allait jamais lui pardonner. Et elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Hanna. Elle lui avait dit beaucoup trop d'horreurs, et par-dessus le marché, elle avait trompé James. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui faire un sale coup, et tout raconter à son meilleur ami, mais elle n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Elle avait peur de le blesser, qu'il la haïsse, mais d'un côté, elle aurait aimé qu'on le lui dise si elle avait été à sa place. C'était comme dans les cartoons qu'elle regardait avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était jeune, quand un petit ange, et un démon apparaissaient sur chacune des épaules du héros pour peser le pour et le contre. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on puisse penser qu'elle avait tout avoué par vengeance, elle ne voulait pas avoir le rôle de la méchante, il ne lui allait pas, mais surtout, ce n'était pas à elle de parler.

« On y va Evans ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à partir devant. »

Sirius acquiesça, attrapa la veste qu'il avait posée à côté de lui sur le banc quelques minutes auparavant, et fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de revenir vers Lily.

« Tu es jolie, Lily, et moi je ne suis pas doué pour les compliments. James et Rémus sont beaucoup plus observateurs que moi, je suis certain qu'ils sauraient d'avantage trouver les mots qui conviennent... »

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant, peu habituée à ce genre de déclaration de sa part, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Un compliment de la part de Sirius Black valait des millions, et celui-ci l'avait touché en plein cœur.

« Merci Sirius, répondit-elle avec la plus grande sincérité dont elle était capable. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de rebrousser chemin. Rémus avait l'habitude de toujours complimenter la jeune femme sur son apparence ou sur son caractère, James, lui, se moquait d'elle la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas méchant, il la taquinait seulement, et à vrai dire, elle se voyait mal lui demander comment il la trouvait alors qu'avec le lycanthrope, elle n'avait aucun mal à le faire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que Rémus était un grand solitaire, ou parce que sa relation avec James n'était pas basée sur des vérités. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritables conversations. Ils se contentaient de s'envoyer des piques et d'en rire, leur amitié n'était peut-être finalement qu'une énorme farce. Elle soupira et se leva du banc à son tour, il était temps de faire ses valises car ce soir, elle quittait Poudlard pour de bon. Face à elle, James et Hanna s'avançaient vers la table des Gryffondors, et la préfète ne fut jamais si soulagée d'avoir abrégé son petit déjeuner. La pire des tortures auraient été de le prendre avec eux, avec elle, et son regard noir.

« Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_ Bien, et toi ? Tes bagages sont prêts ? Demanda-t-elle à James.

_ Oui, Hanna a tout préparé. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement. Leurs discussions se résumaient à ce genre de banalités depuis sa dispute avec Hanna. C'était tout à fait ce qu'elle détestait. Une espèce de tension s'établissait entre eux, les yeux de la petite amie de James lançaient des éclairs lorsque leurs échanges s'éternisaient un peu trop à son goût, et cela stressait Lily au plus haut point.

« Très bien, j'y vais, on se voit plus tard. »

Elle continua son chemin sans jeter un regard derrière elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela. Quand Alice lui avait dit qu'elle devrait mettre des limites, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de chose. C'était comme si tout était remis en question. Elle avait des doutes là où elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, et les choses qui lui semblaient naturelles une semaine plus tôt ne l'étaient plus maintenant. Elle jeta une à une ses affaires dans sa valise avant de s'affaler dessus pour la fermer. Elle avait clairement sous-estimé la quantité de vêtement qui s'était entassée dans ses placards. Elle avait presque réussi à bloquer le verrou lorsqu'un énorme « bang » retentit et qu'un feu d'artifice de vêtements jaillit de son bagage. Elle pesta sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, Hanna arborait un sourire victorieux.

« C'est très intelligent, fit remarquer Lily, agacée.

_ C'est la dernière fois que je peux te faire payer ton comportement, alors j'en profite. »

Lily soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en arriver là, mais puisque Hanna voulait vraiment la pousser à bout, elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Mon comportement ? MON COMPORTEMENT HANNA ? Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? James et moi, on a toujours été de bons amis, et rien de plus. Et puis, même s'il y avait eu quelque chose, arrête de faire comme si tu t'en souciais.

_ Je...

_ Oh je t'arrête là, je sais pour Graham. Et ne t'en prends pas à Alice car elle n'y est pour rien, il m'a suffi de te voir avec lui pour deviner. Maintenant, je te laisse 2 solutions, soit tu le dis à James, soit je le fais. »

Lily n'aurait jamais cru que l'expression de panique sur le visage d'Hanna lui ferait autant de bien. C'était peut-être méchant, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se faire marcher dessus par la fille qui mentait à son meilleur ami.

« Je ne peux pas. On a trouvé un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, on va habiter ensemble et... »

Lily n'entendit même pas la fin de sa phrase. Encore une fois, elle était persuadée d'être la dernière au courant. C'était comme si une nouvelle étape avait été franchie, comme si sa relation fusionnelle avec James s'était transformée en une totale ignorance de l'autre. Cela changeait toute la donne. Elle s'était dit qu'une fois à Londres, elle irait immédiatement rendre visite à James, ils se retrouveraient enfin, mais cette révélation bouleversait ses plans.

« Débrouille-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

Hanna s'apprêta à protester, mais elle abdiqua finalement, et quitta le dortoir. Rien ne pouvait soulager Lily. Elle avait Rémus, Sirius, Alice, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais James. Sauf s'il apprenait enfin la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de poser un ultimatum comme celui-ci à Hanna, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir le maraudeur vivre dans l'ignorance. Il méritait que l'on soit sincère avec lui.

La nuit était tombée sur le château. Lily jeta un dernier regard derrière elle avant d'embarquer dans la locomotive rouge pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Sa scolarité à Poudlard était terminée, et elle constata lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le compartiment qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver un immense sentiment de nostalgie. Rémus s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire une place, et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle laissa sa tête basculer sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle avait passé sept années à maudire chaque recoin du château, à prier pour que le temps s'accélère, qu'elle puisse enfin rentrer dans la vie active, mais maintenant que sa scolarité était terminée, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle avait envie de courir, de sortir de ce train, de retourner s'asseoir en cours de métamorphose, de poser des tonnes de questions au professeur Mc Gonagall, toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête à ce moment précis et qui lui donnaient un mal de crâne incroyable, toutes celles qu'elle avait cru avoir le temps de poser. Elle se demanda même un instant si elle ne pouvait pas récupérer ses feuilles d'examen avant le corrigé pour pouvoir fausser ses réponses et refaire sa septième année. Soudain, tout contre elle, Rémus pouffa.

« C'est stupide comme idée… Murmura-t-il. »

Lily se mit à sourire à son tour, et acquiesça. C'était étrange comme un simple contact physique permettait à Rémus de tout savoir. Pourtant, la jeune femme savait bien qu'il essayait de bloquer ce genre de pensées la plupart du temps, mais il faut croire qu'il s'était lui aussi laissé submerger par ses émotions.

« On se reverra, hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Bien sûr Lily, pourquoi cette question ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et laissa son regard se poser instinctivement sur James et Hanna, enlacés juste en face d'eux, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas si elle lui avait dit, elle n'avait pas envie de lui demander, elle avait le cœur brisé. Ils allaient habiter ensemble, et jamais Lily ne pourrait rendre visite au maraudeur. Ils avaient beau avoir la possibilité de se voir à l'extérieur, l'ancienne préfète savait pertinemment que pour cela, il faudrait que James mente à sa petite-amie, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être son secret, de devoir se cacher derrière un mensonge. De toute façon, il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de sa présence, leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était, et Lily avait du mal à croire que cela puisse encore s'appeler de l'amitié.

« Ça ne changera absolument rien pour moi, Lily, ni même pour Sirius. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, tu le sais.

_ Je crois, oui, dit-elle faiblement.

_ Tu devrais lui parler, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers James. »

Bien sûr qu'elle devait lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et elle n'avait pas envie de faire encore un scandale. Elle préférait attendre qu'Hanna s'endorme, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas insomniaque…


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna s'était enfin endormie et James venait de fermer la porte du compartiment derrière eux. Ils mirent un certain temps à trouver un wagon totalement vide, et lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, Lily s'adossa à la fenêtre les bras croisés, le regard vissé sur le jeune homme.

« Je sais ce que tu veux me dire, mais Hanna t'a devancée. Je sais pour Graham.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler ce soir mais...

_ Alors quand est-ce que tu comptais le faire ? La coupa-t-il.

_ Je n'en sais rien ! Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, je n'étais même pas sensée le savoir ! Et puis le moment ne s'est jamais présenté.

_ Tu aurais pu me l'avouer au moins cent fois ! Tu as eu des occasions, on devait tout se dire et tu...

_ Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, je ne t'ai pas trompé, c'est Hanna qui l'a fait ! Répliqua-t-elle. »

Il y eut un silence pesant, James se rapprocha de Lily, puis fit demi-tour. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. C'était comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, lui avouer quelque chose d'important, mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

« Tu lui as pardonné, constata-t-elle simplement.

_ Elle m'a tout expliqué, ce n'était rien.

_ Ça ne te ressemble pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Un ange passa à nouveau. Il avait raison, elle n'en savait rien, ils étaient devenus des étrangers.

« Est ce que tu comptes me revoir ?

_ Bien sûr Lily, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'expliquerai à Hanna que...

_ Que tu vas voir Sirius ? Non, je ne veux pas de mensonge.

_ Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

_ Alors je suppose que la réponse est non. On continuera sur la même lancée que cette semaine et on se verra seulement en présence des autres.

_ Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

_ Alors tu n'as pas eu l'impression que nous n'étions plus les mêmes ces derniers jours ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Tu n'as pas eu envie de me dire quoi que ce soit sans que tout le monde n'entende ? Tu n'as pas eu envie de me taquiner comme tu as l'habitude de le faire ?

_ Tu es celle qui a voulu mettre de la distance entre nous, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Hanna l'a voulu ! Par la barbe de Merlin, James, ça me brise le cœur ! J'ai envie de retrouver ce que nous avions, de pouvoir te parler sans avoir peur de ce que va en penser Hanna, de ne pas réfléchir aux mots que j'utilise lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce, et de redevenir ton amie. »

Il soupira, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était déchiré entre elle et Hanna qu'il avait tant de fois essayé de rassurer pour pouvoir retrouver sa meilleure amie. En vain. Il s'avança vers Lily et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle savoura l'instant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne durerait pas.

« Tu n'as pas cessé d'être mon amie, on s'est juste égaré.

_ Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, dit-elle. »

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, et chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble était une véritable torture car une fois sortis d'ici, le dialogue cesserait, ils en étaient conscients.

« On se voit le mois prochain de toute façon, tu viens à la maison avec Rémus, non ?

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr que je viendrai, répondit-elle. »

Un mois. C'était incroyablement long. Elle avait le temps de s'ennuyer encore et encore. Elle lui lança un sourire et le suivit jusqu'à leur compartiment. Tout le monde dormait, et Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'Hanna ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle se posta à côté de la vitre, et laissa son doigt vagabonder sur la buée qui s'y était installée. 1 mois, 30 jours, 720 heures, 43200 minutes, et 2 592 000 secondes. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus cela ressemblait à l'éternité. Il devait y avoir une solution, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de se voir sans mentir à qui que ce soit, quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

« Harry mon chéri, je te préviens, cette partie de l'histoire est très tordue. Ta maman était jeune et stupide, ne fait jamais la même chose. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour passer du temps avec ton père, et cela aux dépends des gens qui m'aimaient, crois-moi, je l'ai toujours énormément regretté. »

Lily se remémora avec nostalgie le jour où Alice lui avait présenté Nathan, son cousin. Il était lui aussi un sorcier, mais il avait étudié dans un établissement différent. Il était plus âgé que les deux jeunes femmes, mais les trois petites années qui les séparaient n'étaient pas flagrantes. Il avait un visage enfantin, ses yeux clairs brillaient de malice, et il avait pris de James cette manie de renoncer à se coiffer lorsque la tâche paraissait trop difficile. Il était charmant, et Lily avait toujours su qu'elle lui plaisait mais la réciprocité n'était pas là. Elle n'avait jamais su exactement pourquoi elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop sensible, trop attentionné, pas assez casse-cou, trop collant, pas du tout confiant, et même trop gentil. Cela faisait beaucoup de raisons, mais aucun de ces traits de personnalité ne la gênait tant qu'ils étaient amis.

« Si seulement j'en étais restée là… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Nathan, Lily jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était Hanna qui l'avait choisi. James n'aurait jamais eu le mauvais goût d'acheter un objet sur lequel figurait autant de photos d'animaux kitchs à souhait. Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de réaliser que les penchants douteux d'Hanna étaient loin d'être aussi tordus que sa relation avec Nathan. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui déclare son amour au travers d'une tirade aussi passionnée ? Certes, elle était flattée, mais ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis deux semaines, et pour Lily, ce n'était que par intérêt. Elle avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver là, comment, seulement pour voir James, elle avait pu trouver une solution aussi stupide qui apparaissait à présent comme un problème. Cela lui avait semblé judicieux au début, avoir un petit-ami aurait dissipé tous les soupçons d'Hanna, elle aurait cessé de se méfier autant et Lily et James auraient enfin pu retrouver leur amitié. L'on pouvait dire que tout était réussi de ce côté-là, cependant maintenant, Lily était coincée avec Nathan, éperdument amoureux. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire la vérité, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle regrettait de se taire. Alice ne lui pardonnerait pas, Nathan non plus, et elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'Hanna lui ferait subir si elle apprenait son stratagème. Décidemment, ce n'était pas Hanna la plus instable des deux…

« Lily, ma chérie, est ce que tu veux rentrer ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille »

« Ma chérie »… Rien que ces deux mots donnaient la nausée à la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas les surnoms, et les entendre prononcés par un homme dont elle se servait la submergeait de culpabilité. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait horreur de ce genre de choses, qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus les contacts physiques en public, mais Hanna était du genre à se méfier et Lily savait qu'elle devait jouer à l'amoureuse transie pour la convaincre. Ou du moins, laisser Nathan le faire.

« Je reviens, dit-elle avant de quitter la table. »

Elle croisa le regard de Rémus qui distribuait les cartes du jeu de belotte version sorcier pendant qu'Hanna débarrassait la table, et elle se dépêcha de s'enfuir. Le lycanthrope avait la fâcheuse tendance de lire dans son esprit, et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il voit le monstre qu'elle était devenue. Elle-même se détestait de mentir autant à des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, encore une fois décorée par Hanna, et se badigeonna le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place, de revenir dans son jeu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle faiblisse car sans petit-ami, elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver son amitié avec James.

« Tu ne trouves pas cela un peu extrême, tout de même ? »

Elle sursauta, s'essuya les yeux et se retourna vers Rémus, accoudé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Peut-être, répondit-elle en rougissant.

_ James m'a parlé de votre discussion dans le train, du fait que tu ne voulais pas qu'il mente à Hanna. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tu es exactement en train de faire ce que tu lui as interdit, lui expliqua-t-il. »

Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Elle s'était seulement concentrée sur le fait de retrouver son amitié avec James et qu'Hanna se rende compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, qu'elle sache qu'ils se voyaient de nouveau, et qu'elle ne s'en méfie pas.

« Alors, ce doit être plutôt flagrant pour que tu t'en soit rendu compte ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh non, crois-moi, les autres n'y voient que du feu. J'ai passé la soirée à t'observer attentivement, tu es pleine de contradictions, ça m'a donné un mal de crâne pas possible.

_ Je suis désolée. »

Il lui accorda un sourire chaleureux. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il essayait toujours de la tirer de ces situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles elle se mettait.

« Tu comptes continuer sur ta lancée ?

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est la seule solution pour qu'Hanna me laisse le voir.

_ Ce n'est pas une solution, Lily. Tu devrais la convaincre avec tes mots, et pas en lui présentant un homme pour qui tu n'éprouves rien.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Elle est persuadée que je me mets entre eux, que je suis un obstacle à leur couple. Si je n'ai personne avec moi, je ne peux pas voir James.

_ Alors peut-être que tu devrais te contenter de ces soirées que nous passons tous ensemble. »

C'était une idée horrible, mais c'était la meilleure. Lily en était certaine à présent, mais cela voulait dire qu'elle renonçait à leur amitié fusionnelle. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais elle avait préféré chercher autre chose, une solution égoïste, celle pour laquelle elle avait opté.


	7. Chapter 7

« Voilà Harry, nous y sommes. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il y a des hauts et des bas dans la vie et qu'il ne faut jamais baisser les bras, peu importe le problème. Quelques jours après le repas chez James, j'ai quitté Nathan. Tata Alice a été très en colère après moi pendant longtemps, elle a refusé de me voir, et c'était très difficile pour moi. Rémus, lui, a été vraiment adorable. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai su que je pourrai toujours compter sur lui. Il a toujours tout compris, il a toujours tout saisi dans ma personnalité, et c'est le seul à ne jamais m'avoir jugé. Si jamais tu as un souci, parles-en à ton tonton Remus, il saura trouver la solution et il t'aidera quoi qu'il arrive. Quant à Sirius et à ton père, ils n'ont jamais voulu se mêler à cette guerre froide entre Alice et moi, et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Cela a permis à Hanna de trouver une alliée pendant l'espace de quelques semaines. Tu l'as compris, j'étais loin de regagner mon amitié avec ton père, et pourtant… Lorsqu'il a vu que je n'étais plus moi, qu'Alice me manquait, que je me sentais seule et minable, il n'a pas laissé le choix à Hanna. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé avec lui et tes deux oncles préférés aux Trois Balais. Peter, lui, commençait sa période de voyage, comme il l'appelle. On a commencé à beaucoup moins le voir, mais il continue à envoyer des lettres, et d'ailleurs, j'étais assez surprise qu'il se soit souvenu de ton anniversaire. Enfin bref, cette soirée aux Trois Balais fut absolument géniale. »

Flash Back

« Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien Rémus, tout est parfait. Merci. »

Il lui accorda un clin d'œil et poussa une nouvelle bière-au-beurre vers elle. Elle referma sa main dessus, non sans hésitation. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait bue, elle avait oublié une bonne partie de sa soirée, heureusement, ses amis avaient reconstitué les morceaux du puzzle, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de réitérer ses exploits.

« Cette fois, on va limiter les consommations ! S'exclama Sirius. »

James lui jeta un regard noir et lui murmura un « tais-toi » à peine audible. C'était probablement une blague entre eux que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre, alors elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et de lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes.

« De toute façon, j'ai décidé que cette année, je ne boirai pas en compagnie de tricheur.

_ Oh Lily, tu es toujours là-dessus ? Je t'ai battu, c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire…

_ Tu as triché ! Tu avais ensorcelé des gobelets !

_ Il y a prescription, est-ce que vous pouvez passer à autre chose ? Intervint James, passablement agacé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue, il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas te souvenir ? »

Le jeune homme fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard son meilleur ami, et il soupira de soulagement lorsque Rémus le traîna de force vers le bar. Sirius y resta une bonne partie de la soirée, captivé par le charme de la serveuse alors qu'une autre jeune femme avait mis le grappin sur le lycanthrope qui se contentait de l'écouter poliment. Lily esquissa un sourire triste.

« Il ne s'autorisera jamais le droit d'aimer quelqu'un, commenta James.

_ Ou il n'autorisera jamais quelqu'un à l'aimer, répondit-elle. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu t'ennuies ? Lui demanda Lily.

_ Non.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'Hanna t'as imposé un couvre-feu, se moqua Lily.

_ Personne n'a jamais pu m'imposer quoi que ce soit, répliqua-t-il. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme rousse. James n'avait pas changé, et cela la rassurait énormément, mais en même temps, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de véritables conversations que les sujets semblaient manquer. Elle aurait pourtant dû avoir une tonne de choses à lui dire, mais sa vie en ce moment n'était que néant, il n'y avait rien de palpitant, ses seuls amis étaient ici, elle avait rompu avec Nathan et n'avait personne d'autre en vue, et elle lui avait déjà annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé du travail dans une bibliothèque sorcière au centre de Londres.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Alice ?

_ Non, je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de lettres, mais elle n'a jamais répondu. Je comprends un peu à vrai dire.

_ Ah bon ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas le problème.

_ Elle m'en veut vraiment.

_ C'est n'importe quoi. Elle n'a pas le droit de se mêler de ce genre de chose, c'est entre Nathan et toi. Tu n'allais quand même pas rester avec lui toute ta vie seulement pour faire plaisir à sa cousine, s'indigna-t-il.

_ C'est ce que Rémus se tue à me dire, mais je m'en veux. Alice est ma meilleure amie et elle était près de moi quand tu n'étais plus là. »

C'était sorti tout seul, et Lily regretta instantanément d'avoir prononcé cette phrase qui jeta un léger froid. James se laissa tomber contre le dossier du banc avant de se redresser et de poser ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, lui avoua-t-il sincèrement.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suppose que j'aurai dû convaincre Hanna qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, c'est à moi qu'elle en a toujours voulu, pas à toi.

_ Tu te trompes. J'aurais très bien pu aller vers toi avant, il n'y aurait eu aucune conséquence sur mon couple. J'en avais parlé avec elle peu après notre retour de Poudlard, elle était réticente à l'idée qu'on se voit mais je ne lui ai jamais laissé le choix. Je voulais te laisser de l'espace pour que tu puisses respirer. »

Ainsi, elle s'était fourvoyée. Ce n'était pas Hanna qui tirait les ficelles, c'était bel et bien James. Il avait volontairement gardé ses distances, et c'était bien plus douloureux que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée avant.

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'espace, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu as dit que nous étions trop proches, alors j'ai cru que…

_ James, arrête d'interpréter mes paroles, j'ai toujours été droit au but avec toi tu n'as pas besoin de chercher plus loin que ce que je te dis.

_ Et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle que je t'aime autant. »

Lily lâcha maladroitement sa paille dans sa bière-au-beurre, elle sentit ses joues rosir et espéra que la légère obscurité du pub empêcherait James de le remarquer.

« J'avais oublié ce petit détail, dit-il en passant un doigt sur sa joue. »

« Raté », pensa-t-elle en maudissant la bougie qui trônait sur la table et éclairait son visage faiblement, mais assez pour que James se rende compte de son embarras.

« Ce doit être une réaction allergique, bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Oui, bien sûr, c'est sûrement ça, se moqua-t-il. »

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur sa bière-au-beurre pendant plusieurs minutes, légèrement honteuse. Elle détestait cette habitude qu'elle avait de rougir au moindre compliment ou au moindre contact physique, et surtout lorsque cela venait de James. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il pense qu'elle avait plus de sentiments pour lui qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, dit-elle timidement.

_ De quoi ?

_ Que tu m'aimes… Bien, rajouta-t-elle hâtivement.

_ Et alors ? Tu devais t'en douter quand même, non ? Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien. »

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en doutait, mais l'entendre prononcer ces mots, ce n'était pas la même chose que de supposer qu'il les ressentait. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne ne les avait jamais séparés. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, et c'était la plus belle vérité qui soit sorti de sa bouche.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit non plus, je te signal, reprit-il.

_ C'est peut-être parce que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment apprécié… Le taquina-t-elle.

_ Sans blague ? Bon, eh bien je vais peut-être y aller, ma copine m'attend, renchérit-il.

_ Non mais, sérieusement, on ne se dit pas les choses. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps. Mis à part aujourd'hui, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé.

_ C'est vrai. On devrait peut-être le faire plus souvent.

_ Peut-être… »

Son regard émeraude se posa sur l'horloge du pub qui trônait derrière le bar sur lequel Sirius était à présent quasiment allongé en train de supplier l'une des serveuses de lui donner son numéro de téléphone. Il était presque 1h du matin, et elle devait se lever à 7h. Elle grimaça en pensant que son réveil serait douloureux si elle ne quittait pas tout de suite cet endroit. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses à plat, elle avait une tonne de choses à dire à James. C'était comme si elle s'était souvenue qu'elle pouvait discuter de tout et de rien avec lui, que tous les sujets de conversation possibles avaient fait irruption dans son cerveau, et cela pile au moment où elle songeait à s'en aller…

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, lui dit-elle à contre-cœur.

_ Déjà ?

_ Je me lève dans 6h, j'aurais déjà dû rentrer depuis longtemps !

_ D'accord, d'accord, je te raccompagne ?

_ Non merci, je vais transplaner. Quand est-ce que je te revois ?

_ Quand tu veux, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, mais je devrais pouvoir me libérer en fin de semaine prochaine. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, lui fit un signe de main avant de se diriger vers Rémus et de planter un baiser sonore sur sa joue auquel il répondit par un sourire. Sirius, lui, était bien trop pris dans sa discussion avec la serveuse pour que Lily se permette d'intervenir, il lui pardonnerait sûrement de ne pas l'avoir salué. Elle poussa la porte du bar et en un rien de temps, elle se retrouva devant chez elle. Epuisée, elle posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau qui trônait dans l'entrée, et se laissa péniblement tomber sur son lit encore toute habillée, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que cette nuit allait changer sa vie pour toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Déboussolée, elle se glissa hors de son lit jusqu'à sa cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur elle pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne enfin ses esprits. Décidemment, ce rêve qu'elle avait fait ne lui était pas étranger. Elle s'était finalement rappelée de cette soirée de fin d'année. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir renoué avec James la veille, ou peut-être était-ce les deux bouteilles de bière-au-beurre qui voulaient lui rappeler qu'elle les avait un peu trop délaissées ces temps-ci. Peu importe, maintenant, elle savait que deux des maraudeurs avaient menti, et elle était décidée à ne pas en rester là. Elle était en colère contre eux, mais plus que tout, elle était perdue. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce dont elle se souvenait à présent était comme un poison. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose, et elle se mit à voir les choses sous un angle différent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé ce soir-là s'étaient cachés au fond d'elle et qu'ils refaisaient surface maintenant. C'était pourtant ridicule car jamais une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé éprouver ce genre de chose, mais il était clair maintenant qu'elle avait commis l'erreur ultime de penser que personne n'était capable de toucher son être au point de lui faire perdre toute conscience.

« La journée va être longue… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de quitter son appartement. »

Effectivement, la journée fut longue. La bibliothèque resta presque déserte toute la journée, et Lily fut ravie de pouvoir s'échapper lorsque l'aiguille de l'immense horloge de gare qui trônait dans le hall d'entrée s'arrêta enfin sur 18h. James avait répondu à sa lettre, il était censé l'attendre chez elle, c'était bien plus sûr. Elle se voyait mal parler avec lui de cette soirée devant Hanna. D'autant plus que la petite amie du jeune homme s'était plutôt bien amusée avec Graham Fritz ce jour-là, ce n'était pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle transplana jusqu'à chez elle. Il était déjà là, à l'attendre devant sa porte, et il fut impossible pour elle de le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il la salua. Sa gorge se serra, et elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle avait pensé lui hurler dessus pendant des heures, mais maintenant qu'il était en face d'elle, cela semblait impossible. Elle avait seulement envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de tout lui pardonner, mais l'incompréhension la rongeait et l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste vers lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas simplement dit la vérité ?

« Entre, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

Il la suivit sans broncher, et Lily se demanda comment il pouvait agir de la sorte. Il était impassible, il ne montrait rien, alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Elle pouvait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

« Il y a un problème ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ A toi de me le dire. Je me souviens de la soirée de fin d'année. Tout m'est revenu cette nuit, avoua-t-elle d'une voix froide. »

Il y eut un silence, James sembla perdre toute assurance, et son regard s'attarda sur ses chaussures avant de retrouver les yeux émeraude de Lily. Elle savait pourquoi il avait pardonné l'écart d'Hanna avec Graham… Il avait presque autant de choses à se reprocher que sa petite-amie.

« Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Eh bien, je vais te le dire. »

Flash Back

Lily attrapa la main qui se présentait devant elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle appartenait à son meilleur ami. Elle éclata de rire et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Elle lui avait promis qu'ils danseraient ensemble, c'est vrai, mais elle avait pensé qu'il oublierait. Erreur, James n'oubliait jamais. Ils se déchainèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sur une musique rythmée, puis lorsque la mélodie s'adoucit, James cala sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

« Tu danses plutôt bien, constata-t-elle avec étonnement.

_ Ce sont les vestiges de mon éducation bourgeoise, soupira-t-il avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. »

Lily avait parfois tendance à oublier que James était issu d'une des familles les plus riches de Grande Bretagne. C'était probablement la seule chose dont il ne se vantait pas, et la préfète en chef savait pourquoi. Elle l'avait croisé quelques temps auparavant à Sainte Mangouste, alors qu'elle s'était blessée en s'écorchant avec sa propre baguette. Elle l'avait aperçu au loin, serrant Sirius Black dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis à ce moment-là, mais elle s'était tout de même décidée à aller les voir, elle était en très bon terme avec Rémus et elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose lors d'une pleine lune. En se rapprochant d'eux, elle entendit deux infirmières discuter.

« Pauvre gamin, ses parents sont morts, il n'a plus de famille, on dit qu'il va être placé sous la protection d'un auror jusqu'à sa majorité, murmura l'une d'entre elle. »

Lily eut soudainement un élan de compassion envers le jeune homme, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à sa hauteur et que lui et Sirius la fixaient à présent avec des yeux ronds comme des souaffles, elle se sentit légèrement stupide.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour tes parents, articula-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête. Ni lui, ni Sirius ne cherchèrent à savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, et elle n'en fut pas étonnée, ils avaient autre chose en tête. Elle se sentit bien vite de trop.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Elle secoua la tête et revint à elle. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dansait avec lui, mais le regard qu'Hanna lui lançait signifiait probablement que cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Ta petite-amie va me tuer si je ne te lâche pas immédiatement, lui glissa Lily à l'oreille avant de desserrer son étreinte.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, lui répondit-il discrètement. »

Lily éclata de rire avant de poser affectueusement la main sur sa joue et de s'exclamer :

« Pauvre petit Potter, tu es perdu sans moi ! »

James jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il lui disait, et lorsqu'il vit Hanna quitter la Grande Salle, il fut certain qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, et qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, qu'il n'était plus obligé de garder ses distances avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne veux pas que tu danses avec quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit-il. »

Lily pouffa à nouveau, et surpris le regard réprobateur d'Alice qui dansait avec Franck, juste à côté d'eux. Il était certain qu'elle avait tout entendu depuis le début, mais ce n'était pas un problème, ils rigolaient simplement. Ils ne faisaient que s'amuser, il n'y avait rien de sérieux dans leur dialogue, James avait toujours aimé jouer.

« Je danse avec qui je veux, Potter, et je vois d'ici que Rémus en meurt d'envie, donc je vais le rejoindre de ce pas. En attendant, essaies d'éponger l'alcool que tu as dans le sang, ça ne te fera pas de mal, conclut-elle avant de le laisser seul au milieu de la pièce. »

Elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Rémus, du moins jusqu'à ce que les portes de la Grande Salle ne se ferment et que la fête reprenne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

_ Tu as bu autant que moi Lily, lui répondit James en souriant d'un air moqueur. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur l'énorme sofa pourpre avant de lui retirer des mains le gobelet qu'elle jugeait être « de trop ».

« Tu as perdu ta petite-amie ? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement avant d'essayer de lui reprendre ce qu'elle lui avait confisqué quelques secondes plus tôt. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée et sans merci, qui se termina par la capitulation de la jeune femme. Elle soupira et voulu se lever mais il la retint par les hanches et la ramena près de lui.

« Où comptes-tu aller ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais tu as trop bu et moi aussi je crois, alors…

_ Lily, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es la chose la plus magique de ce château ? La coupa-t-il en soutenant son regard.

_ Sérieusement James ? Tu n'as pas mieux en réserve ? Se moqua-t-elle. »

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Lily et l'obligea à se rapprocher encore plus de lui, et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir entendre ce qu'il lui disait, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

« Tu me rends dingue. C'est tout. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour mieux le regarder, il souriait et il avait cette lueur espiègle dans les yeux qu'elle adorait autant qu'elle s'en méfiait. Elle se sentit rougir, et soudainement, toute cette proximité la mit mal à l'aise. Son visage était trop près de celui de James, son corps était trop serré contre le sien, et ses yeux descendaient dangereusement vers sa bouche.

« Tu es cinglé, trancha-t-elle avant de se dégager du canapé. »

Il éclata de rire et la regarda se faufiler parmi la foule de Gryffondor qui avait poussé tous les meubles pour s'aménager une piste de danse au milieu de la pièce.

« Evans, je te défie ! Cria Sirius en la pointant du doigt. »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et s'avança vers lui, méfiante et dubitative, se demandant ce que le jeune homme avait encore inventé pour la faire enrager. Il était debout devant une table au-dessus de laquelle une dizaine de gobelets remplis de bière-au-beurre et de whisky-pur-feu flottaient.

« En quoi ça consiste ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Si tu arrives à faire tomber le gallion dans un des verres, je le bois, sinon, tu le bois, et cela jusqu'à temps qu'ils soient tous vides.

_ C'est d'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir dit exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle aurait dû. »

Le sourire satisfait de Sirius ne l'aidait pas, et c'est ainsi qu'elle rata un peu plus de la moitié de ses lancers. Réalisant au fur et à mesure que ce jeu était un cercle vicieux.

« Tu triches ! Fut les deux seuls mots cohérents qu'elle parvint à aligner. »

Ils se disputèrent ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily jette le contenu de son dernier verre au visage du maraudeur qui se mit à la pourchasser. Rémus mis fin au désastre en obligeant la jeune femme à s'excuser de son geste, et en demandant à Sirius d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas été très honnête. Il jeta ensuite un sortilège de sa propre composition sur tous les gobelets.

« Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? S'interrogea Lily en voyant sa bière-au-beurre se transformer en simple eau plate.

_ Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée… Répondit Sirius.

_ Merlin, je t'ai mis dans un sal état… Il faut faire quelque chose maintenant sinon tes cheveux resteront collés à ta sale tête tout le reste de ta vie, ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer sa main sur son bras et de l'entrainer dans la salle de bain des préfets. »

Il n'y avait personne et leurs pas faisaient échos dans la pièce immense. Lily actionna un des robinets et fit signe au maraudeur de se rapprocher. D'ici, ils n'entendaient plus rien. La fête semblait très loin, bien qu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, et ce sentiment d'isolement qu'ils ressentaient était assez étrange. Ils s'étaient rarement retrouvés tous les deux, sans James, Rémus, ou Peter, et encore moins dans une pièce vide. Sirius s'approcha d'elle, un sourire en coin, et la jeune femme sut immédiatement à quoi il pensait. Ce n'était pas difficile avec lui.

« C'est ici que tu emmènes tes proies, dit-il avec amusement.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Tu profites des garçons qui ont trop bu et qui sont sans dé… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Lily lui avait plongé la tête dans le lavabo à présent rempli à ras bord.

« Tu es complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant hâtivement la tête de l'eau. »

Ses cheveux s'étaient étalés sur son visage, et Lily éclata de rire en le voyant se débattre pour parvenir à voir quelque chose.

« Tu me remercieras demain quand tu te rendras compte que tes cheveux ne sont pas restés collés à ton front et n'empestent pas la bière-au-beurre, dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette de bain. »

Il la prit sans broncher et se sécha les cheveux. Le silence s'imposa, et il ne disparut que lorsque Sirius reposa sa serviette sur le bord du lavabo. Les cheveux dans un désordre inimaginable, Lily se surprit à penser qu'il n'était pas ami avec James pour rien.

« Désolé, je pensais que tu essayais de me noyer… Expliqua Sirius. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire à sa remarque. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle lui faisait si peur. Son sourire s'effaça quand il se rapprocha d'elle, et qu'il entortilla une des mèches de ses cheveux roux autour de son doigt. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas un geste.

« Merci, dit-il simplement. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais soutint son regard, et elle ne fut pas étonnée lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Cependant, ce fut plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et quand il s'écarta d'elle, ils affichaient tous les deux la même grimace.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était…

_ Le truc le plus bizarre du monde, termina Sirius.

_ Peut-être même pire. Bon, au moins, maintenant, on sait qu'on n'est pas compatible. »

Le maraudeur acquiesça, et ils poussèrent la porte de la salle de bain des préfets en éclatant de rire. Lily eue beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, et il leur fallut un long moment de concentration avant de se décider à regagner leur salle commune.

« Sirius Black, je vous décerne l'oscar du plus horrible baiser de ma vie, et par la même occasion, ce bracelet de la police qui vous empêche à présent d'approcher de moi à moins de 2 mètres ! Déclara Lily en riant.

_ Oh merci, merci beaucoup. Je suis ému, est ce que je dois faire un discours ? Merlin, je ne sais trop quoi dire… Je remercie les gens qui m'ont supporté pendant toutes ces années, et surtout merci à toi Lily Evans sans qui je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'est un baiser raté, ajouta le jeune homme. »

Lily lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner le mot de passe pour faire pivoter l'immense tableau qui dissimulait le passage vers leur salle commune, Sirius se posta devant elle.

« Je propose que l'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ N'en parlons à personne, approuva Lily. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la salle commune toujours pleine à craquer, et qu'ils disparurent chacun de leur côté. Lily se fraya un chemin parmi les couples inépuisables qui dansaient encore, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, quelqu'un l'attira au milieu de la piste.

« James, je suis lessivée… Soupira-t-elle.

_ Je peux te porter, lui proposa-t-il avant de la faire tournoyer. »

Elle lui lança un regard de chien battu qu'il ignora totalement. Il avait beau être son meilleur ami, et être particulièrement magnifique, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait aussi mal aux pieds que si elle avait couru un marathon, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait sombrer dans un sommeil profond d'une minute à l'autre.

« Pose tes pieds sur les miens, et tiens-toi à moi, lui ordonna-t-il. »

Elle capitula et se laissa entraîner. Lorsqu'elle posa la tête sur son épaule, elle aperçut Alice qui semblait lui faire des signes qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de déchiffrer. Elle détourna le regard et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami.

« Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, murmura James.

_ Seulement aujourd'hui ? Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Non. Et de toute façon, je ne peux rien répondre d'autre, tu es si près de moi que tu pourrais me jeter un avada kedavra sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive si je te mets en colère, expliqua-t-il sur un ton de légèreté. »

Elle éclata de rire et s'écarta doucement de lui en prenant bien soin de garder ses mains nouées derrière son cou. Elle voulait pouvoir contempler son visage angélique, le regarder dans les yeux, et constater qu'ils pétillaient toujours autant.

« Les gens vont se rendre compte de quelque chose si tu continues de me fixer de cette façon, lui chuchota James.

_ De quoi veux-tu qu'ils se rendent compte ? L'interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

_ De notre… Proximité…

_ Et alors ? Je ne vois pas de mal à ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai bien le droit de danser avec toi.

_ Bien sûr, mais pas en me déshabillant du regard comme tu le fais, reprit-il en riant.

_ Tu exagères ! dit-elle avant de lui frapper discrètement l'arrière du crâne, presque scandalisée par ses propos. »

Le plus révoltant dans cette histoire était sans conteste le fait qu'il ait raison. Ou peut-être le fait qu'il ait une petite amie, et qu'il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Il fit tournoyer Lily une nouvelle fois, elle en profita pour lâcher sa main et s'écarter un peu du brouhaha général et du groupe d'élèves déchainés et intenables qui avaient transformé la pièce en porcherie. Elle s'adossa au mur de pierres froides près duquel était situé l'escalier des dortoirs et avala d'une traite un verre d'eau fraîche.

« Quelle descente ! Commenta James qui n'avait décidemment aucune envie de garder ses distances.

_ Du calme, c'est seulement de l'eau.

_ C'est plus raisonnable. Est-ce que je t'ai vexé tout à l'heure ?

_ Non. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie que tu penses que j'attends quelque chose de toi alors que…

_ On devrait peut-être aller en parler au calme. »

Elle acquiesça et monta les marches du dortoir des garçons derrière lui. La chambre était vide, et dans un désordre inimaginable mais Lily n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le lit de Rémus près duquel tout était soigneusement rangé et empilé.

« Voilà, on est seuls maintenant. »

Lily se retourna vers lui, soupira, et se frotta les mains un moment avant de lui exposer le problème. Son regard jonglait entre la moquette et lui, à la fois décontracté et sérieux, il l'écoutait avec attention.

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que parce que je te regarde, ou parce que je te souris, je…

_ Je ne crois rien du tout, la coupa-t-il.

_ En plus, les gens se sont certainement rendu compte que tu as flirté avec moi toute la soirée alors que tu as une petite amie, mais ils s'en contrefichent de ce que j'observais.

_ Personne n'a rien entendu.

_ Alors tout va bien, ironisa Lily. »

James soupira bruyamment avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Il l'obligea à le regarder, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sut qu'elle devait quitter immédiatement la pièce si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Cependant, ses pieds étaient comme cimentés au plancher, et malgré le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de se battre contre lui et de lui résister.

« Arrête de te poser tant de questions, tout ça m'est égal, lui expliqua-t-il.

_ Ça t'es égal ce soir parce que tu as bu et que tu ne réalises pas ce que tu fais, mais moi je tiens à toi, et je te connais, demain tu regretteras.

_ Tu as bu aussi, répliqua-t-il.

_ Bon sang James ! »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et la serra contre lui. Elle se débattu puis abdiqua. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait malgré tout admettre qu'elle n'était pas contre tous ces contacts, mais il y avait toujours Hanna dans sa vie, et même si à ce moment précis, il lui suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'elle était la seule qui existait pour lui, elle sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'ils allaient tous en souffrir. Peut-être était-ce l'un de ces moments durant lesquels elle réfléchissait trop.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes d'ici, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle ferma les yeux et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Elle sentit sa bouche descendre jusqu'à son cou, et ses mains effleurer ses hanches. Il la souleva pour la déposer sur son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures sans la quitter des yeux, puis elle sentit ses collants glisser sur ses chevilles. Elle se redressa, posa ses mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa doucement. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, c'était tout de même le deuxième maraudeur avec qui elle se retrouvait dans une position compromettante. Cependant, tout était différent cette fois-ci. C'était comme si elle s'était enfin rendu compte de quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps, quelque chose qui était sous son nez et qu'elle n'avait pas su voir. C'était aussi douloureux que plaisant, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, mais à ce moment précis, c'était comme si rien ne comptait, et lorsqu'il écarta légèrement son visage du sien, elle put clairement voir dans ses yeux sombres qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et que tout ce qu'elle ressentait, il le ressentait aussi. Elle sentit sa main froide frôler sa peau en descendant la fermeture de sa robe, elle frissonna et le vit sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Cornedrue ! On a besoin de toi en bas ! Il y a un problème technique avec la musique ! Cria Sirius en tambourinant à la porte.

_ Débrouille toi sans moi ! Répliqua le maraudeur.

_ C'est toi qui a installé le sortilège, je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne ! Tout le monde pète un câble. »

James soupira et jeta un regard d'excuse à Lily avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle le ramena vers elle brutalement et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser quitter discrètement le dortoir.

Fin du Flash Back

« Tu as embrassé Sirius ? S'exclama James avec dégoût.

_ Il m'a embrassé ! Et c'est complètement hors propos, ça s'est arrêté là, c'était une erreur totale.

_ Admettons…

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies menti, dit-elle en faisant les cent pas.

_ Dit la fille qui n'a pas été capable de m'avouer qu'elle savait que ma copine m'avait trompé, rétorqua-t-il.

_ C'est différent ! C'était à elle de te le dire, et je l'ai contraint à le faire ! Toi, tu n'as aucune excuse, c'était entre toi et moi, tu n'as même pas été capable de m'en parler. Bon sang mais comment est-ce que tu as pu me mentir au visage comme tu l'as fait ? Et par-dessus le marché, tu t'es payé ma tête en me faisant croire que jamais tu n'aurais pu me toucher ! Et puis… Et… Comment as-tu… Comment est-ce que tu as pu agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de rage plus que de tristesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu être aussi impassible à sa place, elle n'aurait jamais su jouer un rôle aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait.

« Lily on avait bu, on a fait une erreur, quand Sirius m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de te le rappeler, tu étais si inquiète que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te dire la vérité.

_ Ne crois-tu pas que je la méritais ? »

Elle se tenait debout, face à lui, les bras le long du corps, démunie et terrassée par chaque mot qu'il prononçait et dont il ne mesurait pas l'ampleur. S'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine maintenant, c'est que le seul crime dont ils étaient responsables était celui de s'être voilé la face et de ne pas s'être rendu compte de quelque chose qui sautait pourtant aux yeux.

« Si, bien sûr que si, répondit-il.

_ Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Si je ne t'avais pas tout raconté, si tu n'avais pas été certain que je savais tout, tu ne m'aurais jamais rien révélé. Tu ne comptais rien me dire, tu as décidé de tout sans moi. TU as décidé que c'était une erreur, TU as décidé que je ne devais rien savoir, et TU as décidé de me laisser croire, à moi, et à tous les autres qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous.

_ Franchement Lily, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Tu te serais éloignée de moi à cause d'Hanna de toute manière, et on n'aurait pas été capable de se reparler comme avant.

_ Bon sang James, est ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Tu es le seul de nous deux à penser que c'était une erreur, et je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux croire une chose pareille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Tu y étais, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, et je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi. »

James secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée, et c'est à ce moment-là que Lily réalisa qu'elle était en train de le perdre.

« S'il te plaît, ne prétend pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Il s'est passé quelque chose de plus profond que tout ce que j'ai vécu avant et je ne peux pas l'oublier.

_ Tu avais bu ! S'énerva James.

_ Et alors ? Oses me dire que tu n'as rien éprouvé ! Le défia-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière lui sans regarder par-dessus son épaule. Elle fit un pas vers l'entrée et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite, elle renonça. James était aussi têtu qu'elle, et s'il était parti, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de discuter avec elle, le suivre n'arrangerait rien. Elle se passa la main sur le visage et traîna les pieds jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle se laissa péniblement tomber. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé ce soir-là refaisaient surface maintenant, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas les ignorer et qu'ils la submergeaient. Elles les avaient trop longtemps enfermés en elle, et ils s'étaient soudainement échappés sans lui donner une chance de les combattre.


	9. Chapter 9

« C'était vraiment très difficile pour moi. J'ai tout fait. Je me suis pointée à son appartement quand Hanna n'était pas là, je lui ai envoyé des lettres, mais ton père n'a jamais voulu me revoir. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais. Il m'a avoué plus tard qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je le comprends… Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurai fait pareil, je crois. Je ressemblais à une folle furieuse. Enfin bref, j'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter de le harceler, ce n'était pas la bonne solution, et nous sommes restés plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois même sans nous parler. C'est sûrement grâce à tonton Sirius que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi mon chéri. »

Il était 18h ce jour-là quand Lily termina sa journée de travail. Elle descendit les marches de l'immense bibliothèque dans laquelle elle passait la majorité de son temps libre et s'apprêta à transplaner lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius.

« Black ? Que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu viens t'instruire ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_ Salut Lily ! Oui je vais bien, et toi ?

_ Désolée, je suis tellement surprise de te voir là que j'en oublie les bonnes manières.

_ Il faut bien que cela t'arrive un jour ! Répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.

_ Personne n'est parfait. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'amène ici.

_ Est-ce que l'on peut discuter en marchant ? »

Elle acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à un parc non loin de là. Lily n'avait pas un très bon pressentiment, le maraudeur semblait anxieux, et c'était loin d'être une habitude pour lui.

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai deux nouvelles à t'annoncer. Une bonne, et heu… Une autre…

_ Est-ce que je dois vraiment être mise au courant de l'autre ? Demanda Lily en grimaçant.

_ Je pense, oui. Disons que tu nous en voudrais sûrement à Rémus et moi de ne rien te dire…

_ Bon, alors vas-y. Commence par la bonne.

_ En fait, c'est plutôt une proposition. Tu sais que James et moi, on a repris l'entreprise de son père ? Eh bien, on s'est rendu compte qu'on est vraiment très, très mal organisé, et qu'il nous manque du monde, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Tu sais tout faire, tu pourrais t'occuper des relations avec les moldus, on ne comprend pas toujours tout… On travaille en liaison avec le ministère donc c'est plutôt bien payé. »

Il avait l'air de prier pour qu'elle réponde oui, mais la proposition était si soudaine que la jeune femme avait du mal à réaliser.

« Ce serait bizarre, non ? Que je prenne votre argent, et…

_ Mais non ! Non, non ! Il ne faut pas que tu voies les choses de cette façon. Premièrement, c'est le ministère qui nous verse notre salaire, et deuxièmement, je te le demande, nous avons besoin de toi.

_ James est d'accord ? »

Sirius détourna le regard et Lily vit une grimace se dessiner sur son visage. Elle devina tout de suite le problème. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment consulté… Dit-il d'une petite voix.

_ Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais dire oui tant qu'il ne sait rien ?

_ Mais Lily, il m'a demandé de trouver quelqu'un de compétent, c'est mon choix. Tu es la personne la plus compétente que je connaisse.

_ Sirius… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit-elle à contre cœur.

_ Mais c'est ridicule ! Rien de ce que vous avez fait ensemble n'est irréparable. Regardes-nous, on est toujours en très bons termes !

_ Il a sûrement omis de te raconter la partie où je lui avoue que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, répondit-elle ironiquement. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent, et il se mit à la dévisager avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure l'air embarrassé. Puis, Lily distingua une lueur de malice dans ses yeux, la même que dans ceux de James, et il se mit à sourire.

« Je l'ai toujours su !

_ Tu n'as jamais rien su, soupira Lily, exaspérée.

_ Disons juste que je m'en doutais ! Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de venir travailler avec nous.

_ Sans blague ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

_ On n'est plus à Poudlard! Vous vous direz bonjour, et au revoir, et tout ira bien. »

Il avait raison, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir lorsqu'il la verrait débarquer dans leur entreprise sans qu'il n'ait pu donner son avis. C'était un choix difficile à faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter de travailler avec lui mais à côté de cela, son job à la bibliothèque ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, et son salaire actuel était loin de couvrir tous ses frais.

« 1000 gallions par mois, Lily, ajouta Sirius.

_ Quoi ? 1000 ? Mais… Mais… Ca équivaut presque au triple de ce que mes parents gagnaient en argent moldu ! S'exclama la jeune femme en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

_ C'est à prendre ou à laisser, reprit-il en souriant.

_ Et pour les horaires ?

_ Oh, c'est simple, tu arrives quand tu veux, et tu repars quand tu veux, du moment que tu as terminé tout ce que tu avais à faire.

_ Je prends ! Lança-t-elle sans réfléchir d'avantage. »

Sirius sauta de joie et la pris dans ses bras, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se souvint qu'il y avait une chose qu'il avait oublié de lui annoncer, et cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

« Tu commences la semaine prochaine. En attendant, essaies de digérer la nouvelle.

_ Qui est ?

_ James et Hanna se sont fiancés la semaine dernière. »

Il y eut un silence seulement troublé par le chant des oiseaux et les cris des quelques enfants qui jouaient aux alentours. Lily fut surprise de ne pas sentir ses jambes flancher, mais la douleur qu'elle éprouva au fond de sa poitrine était la plus insoutenable qu'elle ait jamais ressenti. Toute envie de se battre pour lui la quitta, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se mit à douter.

« M… Mais… Mais… Il…

_ Crois-moi, je ne suis pas plus ravi que toi… Reprit le maraudeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en guise de soutient.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi tu… Bégaya-t-elle, incapable de trouver les mots, de former une simple phrase.

_ Hanna ne sait même pas que Rémus est un loup garou et elle commence à se poser des questions sur nos « soirées entre amis ». Elle essaie d'empêcher James de sortir, et j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Enfin bref, je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ceci. Il faut que j'y aille, il doit m'attendre, on se voit la semaine prochaine. »

Lily eut un instant envie de le retenir, mais elle ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot, à faire un geste. Elle erra dans le parc pendant de longues minutes, se demandant comment les gens pouvaient déambuler autour d'elle sans entendre son cœur qui hurlait de colère, de douleur, de peur... Elle se mit à détester tout ce qui l'entourait, et tout ce qu'elle était. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés, elle n'avait plus rien, elle n'était plus rien.

Tous les papiers étaient remplis. Elle avait donné sa démission à la bibliothèque, et Sirius avait mis James au courant de sa nouvelle recrue, elle n'avait donc aucune raison de paniquer, et pourtant… Elle se présenta à l'accueil du bâtiment, tremblante comme une feuille.

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans.

_ Bonjour, Sirius m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, il a préparé votre bureau, c'est le deuxième à gauche, il a laissé la clé sur la serrure. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Oh, j'oubliais, je m'appelle Eve, lui répondit la secrétaire en souriant.

_ Merci, répondit poliment Lily. »

Elle traversa le hall jusqu'à son bureau, constatant au passage qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'employés qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle tourna la clé, et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était spacieux, lumineux, et chaleureux. Les murs étaient chocolat et il y avait une immense fenêtre, derrière le bureau en bois de chêne, par laquelle pénétraient les rayons du soleil. Lily ouvrit la gigantesque armoire qui se trouvait près de l'entrée, et elle y rangea quelques affaires.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? L'interrogea Sirius qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

_ C'est… Splendide.

_ Est-ce que tu t'es promenée par là-bas? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Il lui indiqua de l'index une porte que Lily n'avait pas remarquée, l'encourageant en même temps d'un signe de tête de l'ouvrir. Elle s'exécuta et fut plus que surprise de découvrir une réplique diminuée de la salle de bain des préfets.

« Tu as la folie des grandeurs…

_ Oh non, on est les seuls à en avoir. C'est seulement pour les jours où il y a trop de travail. Il nous arrive de dormir ici, et on est content de trouver le vestiaire quand on en a besoin. Et puis, quand il y a des pleines lunes, James ne peut pas rentrer chez lui directement, surtout s'il se fait griffer. Il reste ici un jour ou deux, le temps que les pommades agissent. »

Le visage de Lily se referma, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, poliment. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : rester seule ici, et travailler jusqu'à oublier où elle était. Elle attendit que Sirius ait quitté la pièce pour jeter un œil aux quelques dossiers qui étaient posés sur son bureau. Elle les éplucha un à un sans une seule fois regarder l'heure, et lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, elle constata qu'il était bien trop tôt pour rentrer chez elle, et cela même si Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'elle était libre aussitôt que son travail était fait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver sa solitude habituelle. Elle quitta la pièce et déposa les dossiers sur le bureau de la secrétaire.

« Dé…Déjà ? S'étonna Eve.

_ Je suis d'origine moldu, c'est pratique. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose pour moi ?

_ Je ne crois pas, c'était censé vous occuper toute la journée… Il faudrait juste les apporter à James, il doit les vérifier avant de les envoyer au ministère.

_ Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas le faire à ma place ? Lui demanda Lily. »

A l'air offusqué d'Eve, elle se rendit immédiatement compte que sa question avait pu être mal interprétée. Etre maladroite, c'était l'histoire de sa vie.

« Oh non, non désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je ne peux pas… Je ne… Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'avais aucune intention de vous manquer de respect, mais je…

_ Sinon, je peux simplement les laisser ici, il les prendra en passant, la coupa Eve en constatant sa détresse.

_ Ce serait parfait. Merci, et encore toutes mes excuses.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème. Et vous savez, James n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air, il ne faut pas vous en faire.

_ Je sais, murmura Lily. Etes-vous certaine que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? »

La jeune femme fouilla dans chaque tiroir de son bureau avant de reporter son regard sur Lily et d'hausser les épaules. Une matinée de travail, c'était loin d'être assez pour lui faire oublier quoi que ce soit, et pourtant elle dû se résoudre à rentrer chez elle, à la fois soulagée et déçue de ne pas avoir croisé James. Pourtant, elle aurait très bien pu lui porter son travail comme Eve le lui avait conseillé, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Marcher vers son bureau aurait été une véritable torture, le chemin vers son échec.

« Attends ! »

A peine avait-elle fait un pas hors du bâtiment qu'elle se retourna. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent de nouveau et James agita les dossiers devant elle.

« Tu as oublié de les signer, dit-il en lui tendant un crayon. »

Elle remarqua qu'il évitait de croiser son regard, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot là-dessus. Elle ne prononça pas un mot tout court, d'ailleurs, et se contenta de griffonner son nom au bas de chaque page.

« C'était rapide, Sirius t'as clairement sous-estimé. »

Lily esquissa un demi-sourire avant de transplaner. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder, de rester là, à discuter avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui, comme si son cœur n'hurlait plus au fond d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder et constater que les fiançailles lui allaient bien, qu'il s'était embelli si cela était possible, et qu'il était heureux, qu'il était bien sans elle.

(ps : je pense commencer une nouvelle fic, étant donné que je suis presque à la fin de celle-ci =) et je voudrais faire un recueil de One Shots, et je voudrais les faire avec vous. C'est-à-dire que j'aimerais que vous m'envoyiez des idées de situations dans lesquelles vous voudriez voir James et Lily, ou un autre couple (évitez juste de me donner du Hagrid/Dumbledore à faire parce que je risque de devenir dingue :D) et j'écrirais un chapitre sur la base de votre choix de situation =) Idées drôles, tristes, loufoques, j'essayerais de faire tout ce que je peux, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou à m'écrire ça dans une review =) )


	10. Chapter 10

Lily travaillait avec Sirius et James depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, et jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait plutôt bien. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle aimait encore plus l'expliquer aux autres. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la fois où elle avait tenté d'expliquer à Sirius ce qu'était une télévision, et également du jour où elle lui en avait ramené une pour la lui montrer. Elle l'avait surpris plus tard en train de la démonter pour « libérer les gens qui y étaient enfermés », et la crise de fou rire qui l'avait prise ne s'était arrêtée que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle avait partagé cette anecdote avec Eve, qui était devenue une amie, et bientôt, toute l'entreprise en avait été informée. Sirius avait juré qu'il se vengerait, et Lily avait toujours pris ses menaces à la légère jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Elle n'avait encore pas eu de discussion avec James, et elle avait toujours du mal à gérer ses sentiments, mais elle avait compris une chose : il prenait un malin plaisir à la tenir loin de lui en la submergeant de dossiers interminables. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle qui aimait travailler, qui voulait oublier sa vie, c'était presque parfait. Presque. Elle avait passé la journée à la tâche, il était 22h, et elle n'avait toujours pas terminé. La fatigue avait pris le pas sur sa détermination, et lorsqu'elle sentit sa tête basculer dangereusement en avant, son regard se posa sur la porte du vestiaire. Elle ne s'en était encore jamais servie, mais elle comprenait à présent son utilité. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite douche pour se réveiller ? Elle se déshabilla, posa ses vêtements sur le lavabo, et se glissa dans la cabine. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle y resta exactement, mais lorsqu'elle la quitta, elle était en pleine forme. Une seule ombre au tableau : lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour attraper ses vêtements, ses doigts eurent beaux tâter tout le contour du lavabo, ils ne parvinrent pas à attraper un seul bout de tissu. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec ses mains et balaya la pièce du regard, aucune trace de ses habits. Paniquée, elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs les uns à la suite des autres : plus de serviette. Elle entrouvrit la porte de son bureau et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans son armoire qui lui fournit tout aussi peu d'aide que tous les autres meubles. Elle y trouva juste un morceau de papier avec un mot sur lequel était négligemment griffonné « vengeance ».

« Black, je vais te tuer, marmonna-t-elle. »

Tout en cherchant frénétiquement n'importe quel objet pouvant cacher son corps, elle se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir tenu compte des menaces de son ami. En plus, il commençait à faire sacrément froid. Elle attrapa deux des dossiers qui trônaient encore sur son bureau pour cacher ses parties les plus intimes, et, un bras plaqué sur le haut de son corps, et l'autre focalisé sur le bas, elle actionna difficilement la poignée de la porte de son bureau.

« Rases les murs ma vieille, il n'y a personne à cette heure-là, mais on ne sait jamais… Ce vicieux de Sirius pourrait se cacher n'importe où, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle espérait pouvoir atteindre la sortie et transplaner à son appartement avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu la voir, et c'était plutôt bien parti. Tremblante de froid et d'angoisse, elle longea le couloir jusqu'au hall d'accueil vide et sombre.

« Bon, il suffit juste de traverser, et de transplaner… Ne surtout pas s'arrêter. »

Elle se mit à courir, et à peine avait-elle parcourut la moitié du chemin qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Les lumières s'allumèrent plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, et elle eût juste le temps de se retourner pour éviter que son interlocuteur ait une vue imprenable sur son postérieur.

« Lily ?! »

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et à bafouiller, et alors qu'elle essayait de se faire toute petite, elle se rendit compte que rien au monde ne pourrait effacer cette image de la tête de James. Une honte intense l'envahit, et elle eût à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, dans cette tenue ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle constata qu'il avait poliment détourné le regard, et elle lui en fut secrètement reconnaissante.

« Je travaillais, j'ai voulu prendre une douche, et mes vêtements ont disparu, expliqua-t-elle d'une traite.

_ Tes vêtements ont disparu ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe.

_ Oh crois-moi, j'aimerais bien savoir où ils sont, moi aussi. Je pense que ton pervers de meilleur ami à une idée sur la question ! Lança-t-elle avec irritation. »

Elle crut apercevoir un léger sourire s'étaler sur le visage de James, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler d'apprendre à Sirius à se contrôler, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas en position de crier sur quiconque.

« Il est parti i minutes, mais Eve laisse toujours quelques-unes de ses affaires dans mon bureau, ça devrait t'aller… elle a une relation compliqué avec son petit-ami et il lui arrive de déserter son appartement. Sirius ne veut pas qu'elle utilise le sien, il dit que ça l'empêche de ramener des filles dedans, et oui, je t'assure qu'il le fait… Précisa James en lui faisant signe de le suivre. »

Elle trottina derrière lui, pieds nus et cheveux trempés dégoulinant sur ses épaules découvertes, les joues toujours excessivement rouges. Elle était persuadée que Sirius avait fait exprès de choisir ce soir-là, qu'il savait très bien qu'ils tomberaient l'un sur l'autre, ou du moins qu'il l'espérait, et cela lui donnait encore plus envie de l'étrangler. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de James lui parut plus long que d'habitude, mais cela lui donna largement le temps d'imaginer tout un plan pour faire passer la mort de l'autre maraudeur pour un accident.

« Tu peux y aller, tout est dans la salle de bain, lui dit James en lui montrant la porte.

_ Tournes-toi, lui répondit-elle, méfiante, avant de se faufiler dans la pièce. »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, et alors que Lily enfilait les vêtements d'Eve, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils échangeaient autre chose que des banalités. Encore mieux, c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle entendait son rire et elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait autant de bien. C'était comme si son cœur recommençait de nouveau à battre, comme si le fantôme qu'elle était devenue avait décidé de quitter le monde des morts. Cela dura à peine une minute. Puis elle se retrouva face à lui et à son bonheur insupportable.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement en réajustant les manches du t-shirt qu'elle portait.

_ De rien, répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Elle baissa la tête, franchit le seuil du bureau, et frémit lorsque la main de James se referma sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui qui avait l'air tout aussi étonné qu'elle de son geste, et lentement, il desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau.

« Ca me rappelle Poudlard, déclara-t-il.

_ Et pourtant, c'est différent.

_ Et alors ? Cela ne nous empêche pas d'être amis de nouveau, ou au moins d'essayer.

_ Est-ce que tu plaisante ? James, absolument TOUT nous empêche d'être amis. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne se sont pas envolés comme par magie, dans quel monde vis-tu ? Tu as un sacré culot ! Tu t'es enfuis en courant quand je te les ai avoué alors que j'ai eu énormément de mal à me lancer et que j'étais terrifiée ! Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres ! Je sais que je t'ai harcelé et que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais tu crois vraiment que le fait de m'avoir ignoré jusqu'à maintenant a tout arrangé ? Je ne supporte même pas de me tenir en face de toi tellement je suis dégoutée de la tournure que les évènements ont pris. »

Lily n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle quitta le bâtiment et transplana chez elle, énervée. James se permettait d'apparaître et de réapparaître dans sa vie à chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait, et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas être amie avec lui, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à son mariage, dans une robe hideuse qu'elle aurait choisi spécialement pour qu'Hanna ne l'accuse pas d'essayer de lui voler son mari, les yeux remplis de larmes, avec cette voix dans sa tête lui hurlant que cette cérémonie ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à elle. Elle était celle qui devait se tenir devant lui, dans une somptueuse robe immaculée, le regard plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux noirs débordant d'amour. Elle s'affala sur son canapé et soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait passer à côté de cela. C'était immense, c'était flagrant, et pourtant, elle semblait être la seule à le voir.

« Tu es sûrement juste bonne à enfermer ma vieille, dit-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille, et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Un hibou s'y faufila dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, puis un second, et un troisième. Elle eut l'impression un instant de revivre son onzième anniversaire, lorsque Pétunia avait détruit sa lettre de Poudlard et qu'une dizaine de hiboux s'étaient engouffrés dans la maison, d'immenses parchemins solidement attachés à leurs pattes. Elle détacha ceux-là, et lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur, elle eût du mal à en croire ses yeux.

« James Potter, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle les parcourut une par une, réalisant peu à peu qu'il s'agissait de réponses aux lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé après leur dispute. Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que son poing serrait les parchemins si fort qu'elle se mit à ressentir une légère douleur dans les phalanges. Elle les jeta violemment contre le mur avant d'aller se coucher. Elle ne voulait rien espérer, et elle le détestait de vouloir lui donner foi en lui, en eux. Il avait demandé à Hanna de l'épouser alors qu'il aurait très bien pu laisser les choses comme elles l'étaient. Il avait décidé de faire un pas vers elle plutôt que de se rapprocher de Lily, il l'avait choisi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	11. Chapter 11

« Toi, je vais te tuer ! S'exclama furieusement Lily en attrapant Sirius par le col de sa chemise. »

Elle le traina dans son bureau sous les regards étonnés des quelques employés qui croisèrent leur chemin, puis elle claqua la porte et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, les yeux vissés sur le maraudeur.

« Rends-moi mes vêtements !

_ Mais voyons Lily, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air innocent, je sais très bien que c'est toi.

_ Alors, comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que tu as vu James ?

_ Oui, je l'ai vu ! Espèce d'abruti ! C'était le but, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Plus ou moins… Répondit le jeune homme, satisfait.

_ Il va se marier ! Tu crois vraiment que le fait de me voir nue va le faire changer d'avis ?! Répliqua-t-elle exaspérée par le comportement du maraudeur.

_ Tu es plutôt pas mal. Ne sous-estime pas ton corps de cette façon Evans ! Reprit-il faussement outré. »

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que Sirius nourrissait l'espoir presque insensé de voir James renoncer à Hanna. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, mais Lily était tout de même étonnée de voir à quel point il se donnait du mal pour détruire leur relation. Il en devenait presque un allié.

« Ok, c'est bon, tes vêtements seront sur ton bureau ce soir, dit-il finalement avant de quitter la pièce. »

Lily eut un léger sourire effacé rapidement par trois coups frappés à la porte, et la présence de James à l'entrée. Il n'attendit pas son autorisation pour s'approcher, et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle étudiait.

« Est-ce que tu penses avoir beaucoup de travail cette semaine ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris un peu de retard hier, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. »

Il avança un peu plus vers elle, et elle se sentit vite oppressée. Il avait beau être à deux mètres d'elle, il était encore bien trop près à son goût.

« Sirius et Rémus viennent à la maison vendredi soir. Il y aura Alice aussi et elle aimerait bien que tu sois là.

_ Sans blague. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle voulait me planter un pieu dans le cœur, ironisa-t-elle.

_ C'est du passé, je crois qu'elle a tourné la page. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de t'inviter, à vrai dire.

_ Bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas pu y penser tout seul, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Il ne répondit pas et en levant les yeux elle remarqua une once d'irritation, d'énervement dans son regard qu'il parvint à contenir. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'invitait donc chez lui sur la demande de sa meilleure amie qui, aux dernières nouvelles, la détestait cordialement. « Tous les éléments sont réunis pour que la soirée soit une grande réussite ! », pensa Lily. Sans compter bien sûr Hanna qui n'allait probablement pas se priver de lui rabâcher combien leur vie de couple était merveilleuse.

« Je viendrai, déclara pourtant Lily.

_ Merci. Au fait, est-ce que tu as reçu les lettres que je t'ai…

_ Oui, ne refais plus jamais ce genre de chose. »

Il ne répondit pas et hésita un instant à quitter la pièce, mais voyant son manque de loquacité sur le sujet, il ne s'attarda pas. Elle attendit qu'il ait le dos tourner pour se prendre la tête entre les mains et se maudire de lui avoir dit qu'elle viendrait. D'un côté, elle était curieuse de voir la réaction d'Alice, et puis il fallait avouer qu'elle lui manquait.

Elle referma le dernier dossier de la semaine et le posa sur le bureau d'Eve avant de quitter l'établissement. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et le vent frais qui soufflait avec force la fit frissonner. Elle ferma son manteau, réajusta son écharpe, et transplana. A peine fut-elle arrivée devant la porte que Sirius l'ouvrit à la volée et la serra dans ses bras, suivit de près par Alice.

« Lily, je suis tellement désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle l'air triste.

_ Ne le soit pas, c'était de ma faute, répondit-elle.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, c'était entre Nathan et toi et je…

_ N'en parlons plus, la coupa Lily en souriant. »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle autour de la table où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé. Excepté Peter, comme d'habitude.

« Dis-donc James, pourquoi tes employés travaillent-ils plus longtemps que toi ? Lui fit remarquer Rémus.

_ Tu rigoles Lunard ! On parle de Lily Evans, si elle pouvait, elle resterait enfermée dans son bureau toute la nuit, répondit Sirius.

_ C'est sûr que je me donne un peu plus de mal que certains, rétorqua Lily sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Je ne me sens pas visé, reprit le maraudeur.

_ Tu devrais peut-être, ajouta Hanna. Je continue de penser que ce n'est pas normal que James se donne la peine de passer une nuit voir deux nuits par mois là-bas alors que toi tu te contentes de prendre des jours de congé. »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais Lily lut très nettement de la colère sur son visage. Hanna ignorait tout ce qui se tramait, et elle était la seule. Cela semblait exaspérer le maraudeur au plus haut point, et tout au long de la soirée, Lily le sentit sur la réserve. Plusieurs fois, elle remarqua son envie de riposter, mais il se retint à chaque fois, probablement pour James.

« Alice, il faut absolument que je te montre ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur ! Trépigna-t-elle.

_ Je parie qu'elle est hideuse, marmonna Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ Qu'elle doit être fabuleuse ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite qui fit pouffer Lily.

_ Oh, Lily, tu seras de la partie, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Hanna. »

C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'elle lui adressait la parole, et l'expression de fierté qui s'étalait sur son visage fit regretter à Lily d'être venue. La seule raison pour laquelle Hanna avait accepté qu'elle mette un pied chez elle était certainement pour lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné.

« Heu… Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, hésitante.

_ Il va pourtant falloir te décider, c'est dans un mois.

_ Déjà ?! S'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. »

Il y eut un profond silence après lequel Sirius camoufla un fou rire naissant en se mettant à tousser alors que Rémus lui mimait de se taire si il ne voulait pas qu'Hanna l'étrangle.

« Oui, je suis pressée de devenir sa femme, surtout avec cette guerre dehors, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut nous arriver… Tu dois me comprendre. »

Lily ne répondit pas mais déglutit difficilement. Elle entendit vaguement James dire à Hanna de se taire, et elle sentit la main d'Alice se poser sur son épaule par soutient. Elle ne savait rien de ses sentiments, mais elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien, et la bombe que venait de lancer la futur fiancée de James avait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger et sans prononcer un mot alors que la conversation repartait du côté de ses amis. Ils discutèrent du mariage toute la soirée, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Lily eut l'impression de suffoquer. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, puis elle eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Une angoisse démesurée l'envahit et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, elle fit basculer sa chaise et quitta l'appartement en courant. Elle descendit les escaliers et lorsque l'air frais vint caresser son visage, elle s'assit sur le trottoir et tenta de se calmer. Elle ravala les quelques larmes qui semblaient vouloir la submerger et pris de profondes inspirations.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Rémus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

La jeune femme acquiesça en lui faisant signe qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot pour le moment, la gorge encore trop nouée pour qu'un quelconque son n'en sorte.

« Ça n'a pas l'air… Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner, tu sais. Hanna est tendue avec tous les préparatifs et elle peut être vraiment désagréable parfois... »

Lily fut rassurée de voir son avis partagé, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'histoire. James serait marié dans un mois, et plus rien ne la rattacherait à lui. Excepté son amour à sens unique.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Lui demanda Rémus. »

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, puis la posa contre lui alors que son bras venait encercler ses épaules. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Lily redevienne normale et qu'elle retrouve la force de se lever.

« Je vais leur dire au revoir quand même, dit-elle en faisant signe à Rémus de la suivre. »

Elle poussa la porte de l'appartement et salua brièvement tout le monde. Hanna lui proposa même un verre d'eau, mais Lily, bien que touchée par cette attention, déclina l'offre. James semblait inquiet, il avait les yeux rivés sur elle et cela la mit partiellement mal à l'aise, mais elle soutint son regard avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le tourbillon d'escalier.


	12. Chapter 12

« Harry, mon chéri, si papa et maman en sont là aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à cette guerre. Elle a beau nous paralyser d'effroi, c'est elle qui nous a rassemblés, et c'est probablement la seule bonne chose qu'elle ait faite. Nous avons commencé à nous battre il y a plusieurs années, et malheureusement, nous en sommes toujours au même point… Mais tu sais, le professeur Dumbledore dit qu'il ne faut pas désespérer, que nous y arriverons, que nous vaincrons. Et quand je suis avec ton père et que je le regarde dans les yeux, j'ai tendance à y croire. Nous étions déjà plus forts à deux, mais maintenant que tu es là, nous sommes indestructibles. Les maraudeurs ont toujours tout fait pour me protéger pendant les missions d'infiltration pour le compte de l'Ordre, ils ont été incroyables. Maintenant, ils veulent que je reste à la maison avec toi car tout devient trop dangereux, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, nous veillerons sur toi. »

Lily déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry avant de le coucher dans son lit. Elle resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme ses yeux verts identiques aux siens, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il dormait à poings fermés, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre. James n'était toujours pas rentré, cela devenait presque une habitude ces temps-ci. Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il faisait de son mieux, mais elle avait peur pour lui. Elle se glissa dans les draps fins qui recouvraient le lit et fixa le plafond, songeuse.

Flash Back

Elle poussa une lourde grille noire en fer forgé et s'avança dans l'allée lugubre. Elle eût un léger frisson, le paysage qui s'étendait devant-elle était digne d'un film d'horreur. Tout autour d'elle, la nature semblait se rebeller. Malgré l'obscurité, l'on pouvait tout de même s'apercevoir que l'herbe était sèche, cela grâce à la lumière octroyée par les bougies flottantes disposées dans l'unique but de guider chaque invité vers le manoir bancal que Lily pouvait d'ors et déjà entrevoir. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs l'espace d'une seconde par quel miracle il tenait encore debout quand tout autour de lui semblait mort. Les arbres dénudés l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'impressionnante porte de la demeure, et elle y frappa le nombre de coups indiqués par le mangemort que l'un des aurors avait capturé la veille. Une bonne minute passa avant que l'hôte ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle était exactement comme l'homme l'avait décrite. Blafarde, d'une blancheur presque maladive qui rappela à Lily la pâleur du visage de Severus. Ses yeux bleus électriques lui donnaient un air dément, et ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage comme s'ils n'avaient pas été brossés depuis des semaines. Elle était clairement au bon endroit. Cette femme avait l'air d'une détraquée, et au sourire qu'elle lui lança, Lily eut l'impression qu'elle était possédée. Elle posa les yeux sur le badge qui était accrochée à sa robe sur lequel elle put lire son nom « Ruth Nott », puis lorsqu'elle la vit s'écarter légèrement, elle pénétra dans le manoir. Il y avait déjà du monde, mais moins que ce que Lily ne s'était imaginée. Ce qui la marqua en premier fut le corps inerte d'une personne qu'elle supposa être un moldu gisant sur la gigantesque table en marbre qui semblait sans fin. Elle déglutit difficilement, et détourna son regard avant de trahir son identité et celles des autres infiltrés. Elle était une autre personne ce soir, elle était Margaret Brown, fille d'un riche éleveur de dragon et d'une célèbre botaniste tués dans la guerre qui opposa les géants et les loups garous. Elle était censée avoir baigné dans la magie noire toute sa vie, il fallait qu'elle ait l'air aussi détestable que tous les gens qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et qui trinquaient en l'honneur de leur maître et de ce pauvre moldu qu'ils avaient dû torturer à mort. Elle attrapa un minuscule verre rempli d'une immonde substance verte et en but une gorgée avant de tousser bruyamment et de tout recracher discrètement. Quelques regards se braquèrent sur elle, et elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Margaret Brown, c'est cela ? L'interrogea un homme aussi chaleureux qu'un loup-garou en période de pleine lune.

_ Cela dépend de vos intentions, répondit Lily en souriant difficilement.

_ Un conseil, tenez-vous loin de l'absinthe si vous n'y êtes pas habituée, ajouta moqueusement l'homme avant de disparaître dans la foule. »

Lily balaya la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait personne ici qu'elle connaissait. Cette mission d'identification n'était pas celle sur laquelle elle pouvait se rendre le plus utile. Elle entreprit de se promener un peu dans la pièce, de fouiner subtilement, mais l'endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Les murs de pierres froides semblables à ceux qui recouvraient les couloirs de Poudlard auraient dû la mettre un peu plus en confiance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout lui semblait hostile ici. Sauf James. Ses yeux émeraude tombèrent sur lui, à quelques mètres d'elle, l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans ce qu'il faisait. C'était probablement l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'infiltrait, et Lily l'avait plusieurs fois entendu plaisanter avec Sirius sur le fait qu'il était presque devenu la personne la plus demandée dans le monde de la magie noire malgré le fait que cela ne l'amusait pas le moins du monde.

Il était entouré de nombreux autres sorciers, certainement des mangemorts, qui semblaient boire ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait pour paraître si détendu alors qu'elle sursautait dès que quelqu'un la frôlait. Cependant, elle le connaissait bien, et c'était l'unique chose grâce à laquelle elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas naturel. Cette haine dans ses yeux, ce dégoût, tous les gestes qu'il faisait, toutes les paroles qu'il prononçait, elle était la seule à voir que ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui, et continua son inspection. Les aurors étaient tous à leur poste, dissimulés eux aussi sous une fausse identité, et en regardant sa montre, Lily se rendit compte qu'il ne leur restait que dix minutes avant d'intervenir. Puis elle aperçut Ruth Nott à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle la vit presser sa baguette sur son avant-bras, elle la vit aussi pointer son index sur James, puis sur elle, puis sur chaque aurors qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La jeune femme rousse s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir les autres, mais il y eut une détonation, et dans un immense fracas, un meuble s'effondra juste devant elle. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche alors que des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient démasqués.

« Confringo ! Hurla-t-elle pour briser la fenêtre. »

Elle se fit une profonde entaille sur le bras en voulant protéger son visage lorsque la fenêtre explosa, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte. Elle se pencha et envoya une gerbe d'étincelle rouge dans le ciel, c'était le code qui indiquait à l'Ordre qu'ils étaient en danger, puis elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, et elle vit une lumière verte passer par la fenêtre près de laquelle elle se tenait quelques centièmes de secondes plus tôt. Elle retomba brutalement sur un amas de bois, morceaux de meubles et corps inanimés, puis elle se sentit soulever de nouveau, et sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage, elle attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait et se mit à courir derrière la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et grimpèrent un escalier sans fin. Leur course lui sembla interminable, et alors qu'elle s'essoufflait, l'homme devant elle ouvrit une porte. Elle pria pour que ce soit la sortie, mais malheureusement, elle constata que ce n'était qu'une chambre.

« Aide moi Lily, il faut pousser cette armoire contre la porte. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que l'homme qui était en face d'elle n'était autre que James. Elle se sentit légèrement rassurée, mais lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette pour l'aider à faire bouger le meuble, une violente douleur s'empara de son bras et elle constata qu'elle s'était ouverte sur plusieurs centimètres. Il y avait des gouttes de sang sur le parquet, elle pleurait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et l'expression horrifiée qu'affichait James devant sa blessure ne l'aidait pas.

« Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle l'aida à faire bouger l'immense armoire contre la porte. C'était le seul rempart qu'ils avaient à présent. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il se passait, seulement qu'ils étaient pris au piège dans une pièce sans issue.

« Fais-moi voir ça, lui dit James en lui attrapant le bras. »

Il grimaça, se rua vers le lit et déchira un bout de drap avant de le nouer autour de sa blessure. Elle le regarda faire sans broncher, appréciant l'ironie du moment. Ils étaient enfin seuls, tous les deux dans la même chambre, et peut-être allaient-ils même passer la nuit ensemble, mais sûrement pas vivants.

« Ma robe est fichue, dit-elle en remarquant les traînées de sang qui s'y étaient incrustées.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ta robe ? »

Lily haussa les épaules en le regardant s'approcher de la fenêtre et fermer le rideau d'un geste vif.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas sauter ? Il suffirait d'utiliser Aresto Momentum et…

_ Le terrain est totalement dégagé sur plusieurs mètres, nous serions à découvert et tu peux être certaine qu'ils nous attendent tout autour, ce serait du suicide. Nous ne pouvons même pas transplaner tant que nous sommes à l'intérieur des grilles.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes fichus ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. »

Il ne répondit pas mais vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le manoir était grand, mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les mangemorts ne les trouve, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

« De toutes façons je n'avais pas envie d'aller à ton mariage, murmura Lily. »

James eût un léger sourire, il posa les yeux sur elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste vif avant qu'elle ne le repousse en riant.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont découverts ? C'est sûrement moi… J'ai vraiment été nulle.

_ Non. Je pense que c'était un piège. Personne n'était comme d'habitude, le mangemort a dû faire exprès de se faire prendre par l'Ordre pour nous donner cette adresse. C'est la seule explication plausible. Tu étais très bien Lily. »

Il y eut un cours silence qui fut brisé par une explosion au premier étage probablement. Lily sursauta et se rapprocha instinctivement de James. Sa main trouva naturellement la sienne, et elle la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle était terrifiée. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour mourir, et même si la présence de James était rassurante, elle aurait mille fois préférée qu'il ne soit pas avec elle, qu'il soit en sécurité. Sa main libre était crispée sur sa baguette pointée en direction de la porte qu'ils avaient bloquée un peu plus tôt, prête à se défendre lorsque les mangemorts feraient tout voler en éclats.

« Avant qu'ils nous trouvent et qu'ils nous tuent, je veux que tu saches que…

_ Je sais, la coupa-t-il en posant son regard sur elle. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur ses lèvres, puis elle rapprocha son visage du sien, et l'embrassa. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la stopper, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, ils allaient mourir ensemble, il n'avait aucune raison de la repousser. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que la porte et l'armoire exploseraient à ce moment-là, et encore moins que la personne qui se tiendraient face à eux, baguette à la main, serait Sirius Black.

« Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a eu du remue-ménage en bas ou vous êtes ici à batifoler depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur en voyant ses deux amis bondir hors du lit, gênés.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Tout le monde s'est mis à nous attaquer et…

_ Et tu as lancé le signal. On est arrivé avec du renfort, plusieurs mangemorts ont été capturés, mais ils avaient déjà tué Parks et Fell. On a essayé de les maitriser, mais ils ont levé le sort de transplanage et se sont enfuis ces sales lâches. Tu es blessée Lily ?

_ Je me suis coupée en faisant exploser la fenêtre, ce n'est pas grave. Si James n'avait pas été là, je serais morte, admit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil discret.

_ Nous nous remercierons plus tard, partons d'ici. Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte Mangouste Lily, c'est plus sûr, intervint Rémus qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. »

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement avant de transplaner. Lily ne resta que très peu de temps dans l'hôpital sorcier malgré la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu. La médicomage se contenta de lui prescrire une potion et elle enroula un bandage autour de son bras avant de la laisser partir. Ils étaient tous attendu au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, et leur rapport dura si longtemps que Lily sentit sa tête vaciller dangereusement. Rémus lui fit signe d'aller s'allonger dans le canapé miteux quelques mètres plus loin, et elle ne se fit pas prier.

« On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule ce soir, entendit-elle.

_ Où veux-tu l'emmener ? Demanda James.

_ Pourquoi pas chez toi ?

_ Tu en as encore de bonnes comme celle-là, Patmol ? Je me marie dans une semaine.

_ Tu n'as pas renoncé ?

_ Pourquoi je le ferai ?

_ Parce que je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu !

_ Nous pensions que nous allions mourir ! Protesta-t-il.

_ Justement ! Riposta son meilleur ami avec humeur.

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, mais je vous rappelle que c'est de Lily dont il s'agit, alors il serait aimable de mettre vos désaccords de côté deux minutes. »

Le silence s'installa, et Lily sentit tous les regards posés sur elle. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bel et bien en vie, et qu'elle allait en baver pendant encore un certain temps. James semblait toujours considérer leur baiser comme une erreur, et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils ressortiraient de cette chambre vivants, ils s'étaient simplement laissés aller.

« Elle vient chez moi, déclara Sirius.

_ Je préfèrerai qu'elle aille chez Rémus, objecta James. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, Lily s'efforça à contenir un sourire en se rappelant du jour où elle lui avait raconté que Sirius l'avait embrassé. Il était jaloux. C'était presque évident, et pourtant, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il l'aurait vigoureusement nié si quelqu'un le lui avait fait remarquer.

« Mon appartement est minuscule James… Il vaut mieux qu'elle rentre avec Sirius.

_ Mais…

_ Deux contre un, désolé mon vieux, conclut Sirius. »

Quand les portes du bâtiment dans lequel ils travaillaient s'ouvrirent devant Lily et Sirius ce matin-là, il y eut quelques murmures autour d'eux. La jeune femme ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, et c'est seulement lorsque Sirius ouvrit la bouche qu'elle réalisa.

« Oui j'ai passé la nuit avec Lily Evans, et alors ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ Tais-toi abruti ! C'est faux ! Le contredit Lily avant de le pousser brutalement.

_ Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble, leur fit remarquer Eve en souriant.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai eu un petit problème donc j'ai dû dormir chez lui, dans la chambre d'ami, et il n'y aura définitivement jamais rien entre ce débile profond et moi, précisa Lily avant de rejoindre son bureau non sans jeter un regard moqueur à Sirius. »

Il la suivit et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Elle avait trouvé cela trop beau qu'il n'essaie pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il avait vu la veille, et elle s'était bien doutée qu'il lui en toucherait un mot à un moment ou à un autre, même si elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

« Tu comptes parler à James ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi je le ferai ? Il s'est montré plutôt clair hier.

_ Je pensais que tu n'avais rien entendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis convaincu que tu devrais tenter quelque chose avant le mariage.

_ Tu es un grand malade Sirius Black. Je ne vais pas gâcher ce qui est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_ Tu gâcheras le plus beau jour de la vie d'Hanna mais sûrement pas celui de James ! Elle t'en voudra, Alice t'en voudra sûrement aussi, peut-être même Rémus, mais quand ils verront ce que j'ai vu et quand ils sauront ce que je sais, ils comprendront.

_ James ne renoncera pas à Hanna.

_ N'en sois pas si sûre.

_ Il l'a demandé en mariage, protesta-t-elle.

_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un vrai troll parfois.

_ Un point pour toi…

_ Enfin bref si tu te décides à aller lui parler, ne t'attends pas à le voir ici, il reste avec Hanna toute la semaine pour l'aider à finir de tout préparer, conclut Sirius avant de quitter le bureau de Lily. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas passer chez James à l'improviste pour lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécus la veille. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de chose une fois, et cela s'était plutôt mal terminé. En plus, il se mariait à la fin de la semaine, cela ne rimait à rien. S'il avait considéré la veille que leur baiser ne signifiait rien, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner Hanna. Elle soupira. Elle était ridicule. Elle avait tous les inconvénients de la méchante maîtresse sans pour autant en avoir les avantages.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily balayait l'endroit du regard. Elle en avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Le manoir des Potter se dressait devant elle, majestueux, beaucoup plus spacieux qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le jardin, elle constata que tout ou presque était déjà installé. Il y avait des gens qui couraient de chaque côté, et la jeune femme se demanda un instant si elle était à sa place.

« Jeune, rousse, yeux verts, vous devez être Lily Evans ? Je suis Sam Edwards, le père d'Hanna. Excusez ma femme, elle s'occupe de la coiffure de la mariée en ce moment même, Hanna nous a souvent parlé de vous quand elle était à Poudlard.

_ Oh, enchantée monsieur Edwards, répondit simplement Lily en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. »

Gênée, elle discuta tout de même avec lui pendant quelques minutes avant de le laisser retourner à ses occupations. Elle était surprise que l'homme se soit présenté à elle si poliment. Elle avait pensé que les mots qu'Hanna avait utilisés lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé d'elle étaient peu glorieux, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle haussa les épaules et observa les alentours. Elle avait la sensation désagréable d'être particulièrement en avance, et elle sut immédiatement qui elle devait blâmer. Sirius n'avait cessé de la harceler toute la semaine, mais elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle n'avait pas parlé à James depuis leur mission. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver chez lui, l'enlever à Hanna et lui répéter encore une fois ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas essuyer un autre échec. Pourtant, elle se tenait au milieu du magnifique jardin dans lequel James allait se marier, se forçant à sourire, à avoir l'air heureuse pour lui, pour eux. Il y avait des bancs partout, et au milieu, une allée. Lily s'y avança et ferma les yeux. D'ici peu de temps, James allait marcher sur ses pas, et plus rien ne l'autoriserait à le regarder comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, plus rien ne l'autoriserait à continuer de l'aimer. Elle le perdrait une bonne fois pour toute, fin de l'histoire.

« Tiens Lily ! Tu es en avance ! Rends toi utile et apporte ça à James, j'ai encore trop de choses à faire ! S'exclama Rémus en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle attrapa au vol.

_ Mais… Je… Où est-ce qu'il…

_ Sûrement au 2ème étage, dans sa chambre, c'est écrit sur la porte ! La coupa-t-il avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. »

Lily s'avança timidement dans la demeure, emprunta les premiers escaliers qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, et alors qu'elle tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes elle se demanda un instant si elle allait finir par trouver la chambre de James. Puis elle entendit un grand éclat de rire qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, elle en suivit le son, et elle se planta devant la porte sur laquelle était écrite « James » en lettre dorée. Elle frappa trois coups, et ce fut Sirius qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Oh Lily, quelle bonne surprise ! Tu es sublime !

_ Oui, figures-toi que par le plus grand des hasards, je suis arrivée en avance, ironisa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

_ C'est plutôt réjouissant étant donné que nous avons un énorme problème capillaire ici, répondit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer. »

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur James, plus élégant que jamais, mais dont les cheveux ressemblaient traits pour traits à une touffe d'herbe après une tempête. Lily se retint d'éclater de rire un instant en le voyant, peigne à la main, démuni.

« Je vous laisse, il reste des choses à préparer en bas ! Lança Sirius en claquant la porte derrière lui. »

James se posa devant son miroir et tendit timidement le peigne à Lily qui l'attrapa en souriant après avoir posé la bouteille d'eau que lui avait remis Rémus sur son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de James, et elle ne put s'empêcher de tout observer autour d'elle. Il y avait des photos sur les murs, de sa famille, des maraudeurs au complet, d'Hanna… Elle n'en détacha son regard que pour vérifier que les cheveux de James ressemblaient à présent à quelque chose, et ses yeux émeraude croisèrent les siens dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne peux rien faire. A chaque fois que je coiffe à droite, ils se redressent à gauche, et à chaque fois que je coiffe à gauche, ils se redressent à droite. C'est dingue… Dit-elle.

_ Tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu… A moins que… Attends. »

Elle posa le peigne à côté de lui, et d'un geste vif ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis pour l'embêter. Instinctivement, il se leva d'un bond et attrapa fermement son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer. Puis, surpris de se trouver à présent aussi près d'elle, il desserra son étreinte sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, souffla-t-elle, mais tu as encore un problème avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant son nœud de cravate qu'elle réajusta en quelques secondes. »

Il ne broncha pas, mais Lily put voir dans ses yeux qu'il semblait perdu. Il était probablement paniqué, tout le monde devenait fou le jour de son mariage, c'était plutôt normal.

« Ca va aller James, détends-toi, reprit-elle en pensant que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient ceux qu'elle se répétait depuis plusieurs jours. »

Il fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, et elle réalisa. Il n'était pas stressé pour son mariage, il était désolé pour elle, il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, dans sa chambre, à l'aider alors qu'elle ne cautionnait absolument pas l'engagement qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Elle se posait exactement les mêmes questions. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, de le regarder lui glisser entre les doigts, d'être là pour lui, de l'aider à passer à une autre étape de sa vie.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire changer d'avis, si c'est ce que tu étais en train de te dire. »

Il haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'elle aurait tout donnée pour qu'il parle, ou seulement pour voir une once de déception dans son regard, mais rien. Il avait seulement l'air de s'excuser d'être lui, et cela la rendait dingue.

« Ecoutes James, j'ai compris. Tu es avec Hanna, un point c'est tout. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus, si tu es heureux avec elle, et si tu penses que c'est elle que tu veux à tes côtés toute ta vie, alors tu fais le bon choix. Ne fais pas attention à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je crois que ma présence n'aide pas, je vais rentrer chez moi, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, se retourna vers James et lui lança un dernier sourire. Puis son regard tomba sur la photo qui trônait sur sa table de chevet, et elle put clairement se voir à ses côtés, dans la salle commune de Poudlard. Elle eût juste le temps de voir les personnages sur la photo s'enlacer avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

Elle se laissa péniblement tomber sur son canapé sans même prendre le temps de se changer, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie d'être ce genre de fille, de pleurer à cause d'un homme, mais elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Elle n'avait jamais voulu sembler si désespérée, si faible, c'était tout ce qu'elle détestait… Cependant elle haïssait encore plus James de la mettre dans cet état, de ne pas avoir su voir l'immanquable. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, il était trop tard…Etait trop tard… Trop tard… Tard…

« Lily ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un martelait sa porte d'entrée de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Elle se rua sur la poignée, prête à hurler sur son interlocuteur, mais lorsqu'elle se trouva face à James, ses mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, sans lui donner le choix, il l'embrassa. Ce fut à la fois l'un des plus beaux et l'un des plus étranges moments de sa vie. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre, et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle le repoussa brutalement. Son regard tomba instinctivement sur la main gauche de James et son annulaire nu lui confirma ses soupçons.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit, ce n'est pas elle que je veux à mes côtés, expliqua-t-il. »

Ses yeux noirs la dévisageaient comme s'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, comme si il commençait à comprendre tout ce qu'il aurait dû comprendre des mois plus tôt. C'était frustrant, très frustrant. Bien moins que s'il avait été marié, mais tout de même. Lily se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas mieux fallut que ce soit le cas.

« Et… Tu as pris la liberté de venir ici parce que…

_ Parce que j'ai fait une erreur, la coupa-t-il vivement. »

Elle n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur lui pour savoir qu'il disait vrai, qu'il était sincèrement persuadé qu'Hanna était une erreur, que toutes ces années à ses côtés ne valaient rien. Comment pouvait-il effacer une relation si longue en si peu de temps ? C'était comme s'il avait passé une partie de sa vie à dormir et qu'il venait de se réveiller. C'était troublant, et même si Lily voyait qu'il ne doutait pas de ses propos, qu'il était sûr de lui, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire. Il avait peut-être paniqué comme tout le monde le fait le jour de son mariage, il avait pété les plombs et s'était enfui pour éviter de s'engager. Il essayait maintenant de l'entraîner dans sa folie, et même si elle voulait lui sauter dans les bras, elle le contourna, ouvrit la porte en grand et lui fit signe de sortir.

« Tu as paniqué et tu t'es dégonflé, demain tu regretteras.

_ Oui ! J'ai paniqué, et je me suis dégonflé, tu as raison, mais c'est uniquement parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas Hanna que je voulais retrouver à la maison après ma journée de travail.

_ James tu…

_ Je ne regrette rien et je ne regretterai jamais rien ! C'est même dingue à quel point je n'en ai rien à faire, je ne comprends pas moi-même ! Lily, dès le moment où tu as mis les pieds dans ma chambre, je me suis dit que je faisais une erreur avec Hanna, et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être que je suis devenu fou mais par la barbe de Merlin je me rappelle de tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour toi le soir du bal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi seulement maintenant, mais je…

_ Admettons. Tu crois qu'il suffit de te pointer chez moi pour que je te donne une chance ?

_ Oui, tenta-t-il. »

Lily s'avança vers lui, et le gifla violemment. Elle était celle qui avait donné le coup, mais c'était elle qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après tant de temps à essayer de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, il avait attendu le jour de son mariage pour mettre fin à sa relation avec Hanna, et pour apparaître chez elle comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si elle n'avait pas souffert de la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux pendant toutes ses années. Elle était meurtrie, elle s'était presque faite à l'idée qu'elle l'avait perdue, mais maintenant, il chamboulait tout. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était endormie sur son canapé, le visage noyé de larmes en pensant à lui passant la bague au doigt d'Hanna alors qu'au même moment, il devait être en train de chercher un moyen de fuir sa relation. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en sortir si bien après lui en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas volée, commenta-t-il en massant douloureusement sa joue rougie. »

Elle ne répondit pas, l'index pointé en direction de sa porte, le message semblait clair. Il ne broncha pas mais s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

« Si tu changes d'avis, je serais chez Sirius le temps que les elfes rangent le manoir. Enfin, de toute façon, je suppose que l'on se verra au bureau demain. »

Lily acquiesça et claqua la porte. Elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser pour terminer à genou, la tête entre les mains, bouleversée, à la fois soulagée et ébranlée. Toute la nuit, les mêmes questions la tourmentèrent. James était-il parti de son mariage comme un voleur ? Avait-il expliqué à Hanna pourquoi il la quittait ? Si oui, avait-il mentionné son nom ? Savait-elle que Lily était la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfuit ? Et Rémus, Alice, et Sirius ? Le savaient-ils également ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir se montrer au travail demain si tout le monde était au courant ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer, mais elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la peine que ressentait Hanna en ce moment même, et rien que cette pensée lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, mais elle n'aurait souhaité ce genre de souffrance à personne. Alice devait encore être en train de la consoler, et peut-être même était-elle en train de maudire Lily de toujours tout gâcher.

« Stupide réveil ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant à travers sa chambre l'objet dont s'échappait un son répétitif. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur, constatant amèrement que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté comme elle l'avait souhaité toute la nuit. Il pleuvait dehors, à l'intérieur aussi d'ailleurs, pensa Lily. Elle passa un long moment sous la douche, elle n'était pas pressée après tout, les horaires n'étaient pas imposés. C'est ainsi qu'elle apparut dans le hall de l'entreprise bien plus tard que d'habitude. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard, prête à entendre dire qu'elle était une briseuse de ménage, mais rien ne vint. C'est seulement quand elle passa devant le secrétariat qu'Eve la retint par le bras.

« Tu as entendu ?! James a annulé le mariage ! S'exclama Eve.

_ J'ai cru comprendre, marmonna Lily.

_ C'est dingue quand même… Je venais juste d'arriver au manoir quand Sirius m'a dit de rentrer chez moi. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as pas une idée ? Pauvre Hanna et dire que… »

Lily n'écouta pas un mot de la suite du monologue d'Eve. Elle était soulagée de découvrir que James n'avait rien dit à propos d'elle, ou du moins que personne ne semble au courant. Car si la secrétaire ne savait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les autres sachent.

« Je te laisse, j'ai toujours une tonne de travail le lundi, la coupa Lily avant de rejoindre son bureau. »

Elle constata en s'installant derrière l'immense meuble de bois sur lequel étaient empilés tous les dossiers qu'elle avait à relire qu'elle s'était relâchée ces derniers jours, et qu'elle allait en payer le prix cette semaine. Elle grimaça et se mit au travail, se forçant à garder la tête plongée dans les parchemins, à ne pas se laisser distraire. Cela fonctionna à la perfection toute la journée, elle en oublia même de déjeuner. Elle entendit son estomac gargouiller dans la soirée alors qu'elle signait le bas d'une page sur laquelle étaient recensés des crimes moldus. C'était terrifiant, ces temps-ci, elle n'avait plus que ce genre de papiers à lire. Le pire était probablement qu'elle soit consciente de tous ces meurtres de sorciers sur les moldus alors que la communauté magique ne l'était pas. Tout cela n'arrangeait rien aux relations entre le ministère moldu et le ministère de la magie. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau grinça.

« Désolé, lui dit James en se faufilant dans son bureau après avoir regardé de chaque côté du couloir. »

Lily soupira, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici, pensant que toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée dans la nuit, elle pouvait à présent les lui soumettre.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser. J'ai été idiot de croire que tu étais à ma disposition, enfin… Non, pas vraiment à ma disposition, je veux dire, que tu étais acquise, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire non plus, plutôt que…

_ Tu t'enfonces, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ Disons simplement que j'ai été idiot. Donc pour me rattraper, je me demandais si tu voulais venir manger une glace avec moi chez Florian Fortarôme, comme quand on était à Poudlard. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Lily se leva et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver face à James. La culpabilité et l'énervement l'empêchait de l'admettre, mais elle adorait l'idée qu'il lui proposait.

« James, regardons les choses en face, tu as fichu ton mariage en l'air sur un coup de tête, je…

_ Il n'y a aucun rapport, la coupa-t-il, impassible.

_ Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Bien sûr qu'il y a un rapport, il y a des tonnes de rapports ! Tu l'as fait pour moi ! T'es-tu au moins expliqué auprès d'Hanna ?

_ Je l'ai fait pour moi ! Je suis toujours le petit égoïste qui te répugnait quand on était en première année. J'ai dit à Hanna que je n'étais pas prêt à m'engager, et que j'étais probablement la pire personne qu'il lui fallait pour ce genre de chose.

_ Et elle t'a laissé partir rien qu'avec cette explication ? Lui demanda Lily en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.

_ Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Je suis retourné la voir ce matin mais elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir.

_ Tu m'étonnes, ironisa Lily. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, les doigts de Lily se promenaient sur son bureau, ses yeux les suivaient, n'osant pas croiser le regard profond et perçant de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne vais pas manger une glace avec toi.

_ Alors viens juste te promener et…

_ Je ne vais pas me promener avec toi, je ne vais pas déjeuner avec toi, je vais encore moins dîner avec toi, je ne vais sûrement pas t'inviter chez moi, je ne mettrais pas non plus les pieds chez toi, chez Sirius, ou chez qui que ce soit.

_ On dirait un « non ».

_ Bonne déduction James ! Lança-t-elle avant de prendre sa veste pour quitter son bureau.

_ Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer.

_ Parce que tu es immature, prétentieux, et insensible.

_ Et alors ? J'ai toujours été comme ça, et pourtant nous sommes devenus amis, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Elle soupira, attrapa le tas de dossiers qu'elle était parvenue à compléter et le lui fourra dans les bras malgré ses protestations.

« Avant, j'admirais ta sincérité peu importe la situation, et l'attention que tu portais aux gens qui t'entouraient. J'aimais plus que tout ce que nous avions tous les deux, j'adorais te regarder dans les yeux et savoir ce que tu pensais, j'adorais les fous rires que nous arrivions à avoir même lorsque nous étions au plus bas. C'était époustouflant. Mais maintenant, quand mes yeux se posent sur toi, je ne retrouve rien. Ta sincérité s'est envolée en fumée quand tu m'as menti le lendemain du bal et quand tu as nié ressentir quoi que ce soit pour moi… Ou du moins, quand tu n'as pas été capable de l'avouer ni à Hanna, ni à moi. Pas étonnant que tu lui ais pardonné d'avoir couché avec Fritz. Enfin bref, tu es quelqu'un de bien James, mais tu t'es perdu. Tu devrais retourner parler à Hanna, tu ne peux pas l'écarter de ta vie aussi rapidement, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter le bâtiment. »


	14. Chapter 14

Assise autour d'une table des Trois Balais, un jus de citrouille à la main, Lily discutait avec Rémus lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette familière par la fenêtre du pub. Elle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la voir entrer dans le bar, et quand elle vit son visage, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette et tenta de se dissimuler derrière son verre.

« Merlin, c'est Hanna ! Chuchota-t-elle discrètement à Rémus qui se retourna aussitôt.  
>_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lui demanda ce dernier.<br>_ On sort d'ici en douce !  
>_ Lily, ça fait presque deux ans maintenant, ne crois-tu pas que…<br>_ Non Rémus, je ne crois pas. Alice traîne toujours avec elle, et d'après ce qu'elle me dit, un siècle ne suffira pas à ce qu'elle enterre la hache de guerre, répliqua Lily avant de jeter quelques gallions sur la table. »

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'au comptoir et qu'après avoir jeté un coup d'œil là où se trouvait Hanna, lui fit signe que la voie était libre. Il la suivit tout aussi silencieusement malgré les regards étranges que lui lançaient les quelques autres clients, et arrivé, près d'elle, il lui fit remarquer qu'agir comme un fugitif paranoïaque n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'éviter de se faire repérer.

« Quelle abrutie, j'aurai dû prendre la cape d'invisibilité de James ! Se maudit-elle.  
>_ Tu es complètement folle, se moqua Rémus réalisant à quel point la situation était ridicule.<br>_ Ou lâche, je sais. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu aller à Gryffondor.  
>_ Hanna n'est pas si méchante, elle est…<br>_ Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'elle a fait le jour de mon mariage ?  
>_ Elle était blessée, c'est…<br>_ Excusable ? Oui, évidemment que je lui pardonne, mais elle, par contre, ne me pardonnera jamais de lui avoir « volé » James. Il faut que tu te mettes cela dans le crâne Rémus. Les femmes blessées sont pires que des dragons et un troupeau de centaures réunis ! »

Le maraudeur eût un léger rire, et Lily lui fit signe qu'elle allait sprinter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et qu'il n'aurait qu'à la suivre une fois qu'elle serait dehors. Elle amorçait sa troisième foulée lorsqu'elle percuta de plein fouet la serveuse, faisant tomber au passage plusieurs verres qui se brisèrent sur le coup. Rémus, la main devant la bouche sur le coup de la surprise, se précipita vers elle, affalée par terre dans une position loin d'être glamour. Il s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire et lui tendit la main tout en s'excusant platement auprès de la serveuse.

« Ne rigole pas… Murmura Lily à Rémus.  
>_ Je ne rigole pas, répondit-il du tac au tac.<br>_ Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Le maraudeur ne répondit pas, sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître chaque morceaux de verre et tâches de boissons qui s'étalaient sur le parquet alors que Lily balayait la pièce du regard. Niveau discrétion, c'était raté.

« Lily Evans… Potter, entendit-elle derrière elle. »

Elle se retourna en grimaçant, et esquissa un sourire qui sonnait faux à Hanna qui n'avait pas changé d'un trait depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Toujours aussi maladroite, marmonna Hanna.  
>_ Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, répondit Lily avec un rire gêné. »<p>

Elle tira sur la manche de Rémus pour lui signaler qu'il était temps de partir et qu'elle n'allait pas supporter longtemps le regard accusateur d'Hanna sur elle, et elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de la serveuse des Trois Balais.

« Comment va James ? L'interrompit Hanna.  
>_ Oh, il va bien je crois, répondit-elle simplement.<br>_ Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? »

Lily jeta un coup d'œil outré à Rémus qui posa la main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de question qui signifiait pour elle qu'Hanna attendait juste qu'il y ait un petit problème dans leur couple pour pouvoir s'immiscer entre eux et récupérer James. C'était puéril, et elle avait espéré qu'après tant de temps, la jeune femme aurait abandonné. Elle l'avait sous-estimé.

« Oui, et d'ailleurs je dois rentrer. Au revoir Hanna ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir du pub suivit de Rémus. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent marché quelques mètres, la jeune femme serra les poings et émit un léger grognement avant de donner un coup de pied dans une meute de terre.

« Non mais c'est dingue ! Elle ne lâchera jamais l'affaire. Et puis cette façon de me regarder comme si j'étais une moins que rien, comme si je ne le méritais pas…  
>_ Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, et James aussi, alors n'y accorde pas d'importance Lily.<br>_ C'est gentil Rémus, mais ça me rend folle. Le pire, c'est que je suis triste pour elle. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je la comprends.  
>_ Est-ce qu'elle sait pour Harry ?<br>_ Non. James dit qu'elle n'a pas à être au courant de notre vie privée et Alice pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
>_ Pourtant, elle arrêterait peut-être d'espérer si elle le savait.<br>_ C'est ce que je me tue à leur répéter… Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je le lui dirai, mais nous sommes trois maintenant. »

Lily soupira. Si elle avait été Hanna, elle n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à laisser James dans les bras d'une autre, ce sentiment d'impuissance, elle l'avait ressenti elle aussi autrefois. C'était justement ce qui l'empêchait de lui en vouloir, de la haïr.

Flash Back

Lily déposa tous les dossiers qu'elle venait de terminer sur le bureau d'Eve, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner jusqu'à son bureau, elle entendit des pas. Bientôt, les talons d'Hanna apparurent, tapant le sol du hall aussi bruyamment que des coups de tonnerre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, et si un regard pouvait assassiner, Lily serait déjà morte. La jeune femme dévia de sa trajectoire initiale pour se diriger vers l'ancienne préfète en chef qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que James avait annulé le mariage, et c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Hanna. Apparemment, elle avait eu une petite conversation avec son ex fiancé, et cela ne s'était pas bien terminé.

« Tout cela, c'est de TA faute Lily Evans ! Vociféra Hanna en pointant un index accusateur sur son interlocutrice. »

C'était donc cela. James lui avait tout expliqué. Elle était prête à être blâmée, mais pas devant Eve, pas devant ses quelques collèges qui s'apprêtaient eux aussi à partir mais qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène qui se jouait devant eux.

« Est-ce que l'on peut aller dans mon bureau ? Lui demanda Lily.  
>_ Hors de question ! Tout le monde ici doit savoir que TU AS FICHU MON COUPLE EN L'AIR ! »<p>

Lily sentit tous les regards peser sur elle, en partie celui d'Eve à qui elle avait assuré quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle ne savait rien de la vie privée de James. Elle aurait voulu disparaître sur le champ, et encore davantage lorsque son regard croisa celui de James, quelques mètres derrière Hanna.

« Je l'ai toujours su ! J'ai toujours su que tu préparais quelque chose, depuis le début ! Comment as-tu pu venir à MON mariage pour convaincre MON fiancé de ME quitter ?  
>_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais Hanna je…<br>_ Ah oui ? Alors à quoi t'attendais-tu en faisant irruption dans sa chambre juste avant la cérémonie ?!  
>_ Je n'en sais rien ! Rémus m'avait demandé de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau, j'aurais sûrement dû refuser, redonner la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais me rendre utile et…<br>_ En gâchant le plus beau jour de ma vie ?!  
>_ Hanna, je n'avais pas l'intention de…<br>_ Ah oui ? Et le soir du bal, tu n'avais pas non plus l'intention de l'embrasser ? Il m'a tout raconté. Je pensais que tu étais mon amie, mais tu n'es qu'une traînée doublée d'une sale sang-de-bourbe. »

Il y eut une vague de chuchotements derrière elles provoquée par le dernier mot qu'Hanna avait prononcé. Lily, malgré sa précédente détermination à garder son calme et à prendre sur elle, serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas seulement elle qu'Hanna insultait, mais également ses défunts parents, quelque chose que Lily ne pouvait pas tolérer.

« Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite Hanna, nous n'avons jamais vraiment été amies, nous dormions juste dans le même dortoir. Ensuite, il n'y a qu'une seule personne que tu dois blâmer pour avoir fichu ton mariage en l'air, tu la trouveras dans un miroir. Oui, j'ai embrassé James le soir du bal, mais rappelles-moi où tu étais à ce moment-là ? »

La jeune femme blêmi, et Lily ne trouva pas utile de préciser devant tout le monde qu'elle avait trompé James, mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne le fit pas fut pour ne pas le blesser, et non parce qu'elle éprouvait de la compassion pour Hanna car à ce moment précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'étriper. Comme si la jeune femme avait lu dans ses yeux, elle se jeta sur elle. Lily, qui ne s'attendait à rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire tirage de cheveux, ne fut pas déçu, c'était une vraie bagarre de filles. Elle sentit les ongles d'Hanna s'enfoncer dans ses bras, sur son visage, et sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

« Mais arrêtez ! Hurla Eve, impuissante. »

Au même moment, le poing de Lily s'écrasa violemment sur le nez d'Hanna qui vacilla légèrement avant d'être retenu par James. Alors que l'ancienne préfète en chef s'apprêtait à se ruer de nouveau sur Hanna, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la soulevèrent aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'un enfant de deux ans. L'homme l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau malgré les protestations de la jeune femme et il verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de lui subtiliser la sienne pour être certain qu'elle ne s'en servirait pas pour fuir.

« Tu n'es pas croyable… Murmura Sirius. »

Lily lui jeta un regard noir, puis elle se mit à faire les cent pas en silence. Cela dura plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent être une éternité. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, elle accepta de s'asseoir sur la chaise que Sirius lui présentait et le laissa désinfecter les plaies qui recouvraient son visage et ses bras.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps je voulais voir un combat de filles ? Plaisanta Sirius.  
>_ Pervers, répondit Lily.<br>_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de la folle furieuse que tu es.  
>_ C'était ridicule, hein ? Grimaça Lily.<br>_ Oh non, tu t'es très bien défendu. Je pense que tu lui as cassé le nez. Franchement, je crois que j'aurais dû lancer des paris j'aurais pu me faire pas mal de gallions…  
>_ Non Sirius, la bagarre en elle-même, c'était ridicule… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Elle m'a mis hors de moi et j'ai perdu tout contrôle. Je suis désolée. J'ai honte. »<p>

Elle baissa les yeux, convaincue que si ses parents l'avaient vu, ils n'auraient pas été fiers de la manière qu'elle avait de défendre leurs intérêts. Cependant, la stupidité d'Hanna l'avait toujours mise dans un état second, et même si ce n'était pas une excuse, elle se rassurait en se disant qu'elle avait bien mérité ce coup de poing.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde aurait perdu patience à ta place, et puis elle s'est jetée sur toi, tu n'allais pas la laisser faire tout de même !  
>_ Je sais mais… Ma mère m'a toujours appris que l'indifférence est la plus grande des armes.<br>_ Si tu veux mon avis, la plus grande des armes, c'était plutôt ton poing, plaisanta Sirius.  
>_ Sirius… Sérieusement. J'ai été pathétique, je devrais m'excuser… »<p>

Elle se leva et le jeune homme la retint, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Hanna a été nulle, c'est elle qui te doit des excuses ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à mal, elle t'a traité de… De… Je ne veux même pas avoir à dire ce mot ! Elle ne te connaît pas, elle ne te comprend pas, elle est juste trop égocentrique pour se rendre compte que tu te sens atrocement coupable de quelque chose qui te dépasse totalement !  
>_ Et toi, tu me connais assez pour le voir ? Reprit Lily, désarçonnée.<br>_ Je crois. Tout cela pour te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de prendre sur toi, c'est James qui a voulu quitter Hanna, et il n'est pas revenu sur sa décision. Tu sais pourquoi, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non. Elle a choisi de t'accuser parce qu'elle refuse de croire qu'il a décidé de partir de son plein gré, c'est toujours plus facile de reprocher des choses aux autres. Tu devrais arrêter de mettre des barrières entre James et toi, il a tiré un trait sur Hanna et il a prouvé qu'il assume ce qu'il ressent pour toi en le lui disant. »

Lily posa ses mains sur celles de Sirius et les retira de son visage. Elle esquissa un sourire timide auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Aux yeux des autres, elle aurait à présent l'air d'une briseuse de ménage et la réputation de James en avait sûrement aussi pris un coup après les révélations fracassantes d'Hanna. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait le plus, mais pour lui. Son autorité dans l'entreprise était mise en jeu, tout comme ses amitiés. Elle pensait tout particulièrement à Rémus qui s'était rapproché aussi bien d'Hanna que d'Alice ces derniers temps. Elle avait appris qu'il ne cautionnait pas le comportement de James le jour du mariage, ce qui était compréhensible. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient parlés que le soir de la pleine lune, et cela s'était arrêté à des banalités. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment le lycanthrope réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé entre son meilleur ami et Lily. Elle secoua la tête, et enlaça Sirius.

« Ouah, c'est pourquoi ?  
>_ Parce que tu étais là la première fois que je me suis disputée avec Hanna, et tu es encore là aujourd'hui, répondit Lily.<br>_ Je serai toujours là, parole de maraudeur, déclara-t-il sérieusement.  
>_ Merci, dit simplement Lily avant de rompre l'étreinte. Maintenant, il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois parler. »<p>

Elle quitta son bureau, son cœur tapant dans sa poitrine au même rythme que ses pas sur le sol, priant pour qu'Hanna soit partie. En fait, le bâtiment était désert. C'était comme s'il avait été quitté dans la hâte, les dossiers étaient toujours empilés sur le bureau d'Eve, et les lumières toujours allumées. Lily s'avança dans le couloir qui lui faisait face, s'arrêta devant la porte sur laquelle était inscrite « James Potter, co-directeur », inspira profondément, et frappa trois fois.


	15. Chapter 15

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Lily. James ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit celle qui se trouvait derrière puisqu'instantanément, l'expression de son visage changea, passant de l'agacement à la douceur.

« J'hésitais à venir te voir, déclara-t-il.  
>_ Moi aussi mais Sirius m'a convaincu, avoua-t-elle. »<p>

Il sourit et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. L'endroit était dans un état chaotique. Des feuilles et des morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol, et il y avait un énorme trou dans l'armoire en bois qui se trouvait près de la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle.

« Ce sort-là m'était destiné, commenta James sur le ton de la rigolade. »

Lily voulu attraper sa baguette dans sa robe, mais elle se souvint que Sirius l'avait gardé avec lui par mesure de sécurité. Elle attrapa donc celle de James qui dépassait de sa poche, et d'un coup vif, débarrassa la pièce de tout le désordre.

« Merci. Tu as dû me le montrer cent fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, mais je n'ai jamais retenu la formule.  
>_ Tu es un maraudeur, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu retiennes ce genre de sortilège, lui dit Lily en souriant moqueusement. »<p>

Elle lui rendit sa baguette et se rapprocha un peu de lui, voyant qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Depuis qu'elle avait décliné son invitation chez Florian Fortarôme, il n'avait plus rien tenté. Il s'était contenté d'être poli et de l'observer de loin, bien décidé à changer l'opinion qu'elle s'était faite de lui.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû. Est-ce qu'Hanna va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

James émit un léger rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

« Tu lui a cassé le nez, et son égo en a pris un sacré coup.  
>_ Je suis désolée, répéta Lily, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.<br>_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute. J'ai mal agis. J'aurais dû tout arrêter dès le lendemain du bal, j'ai commis l'erreur de vouloir rester ami avec toi même si cela signifiait vous mentir à toutes les deux. J'aurai dû me rendre compte plus tôt que ce n'était pas possible.  
>_ D'être ami avec moi ? S'offusqua Lily.<br>_ De n'être qu'ami avec toi, corrigea-t-il. J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, alors voilà, j'ai été sincère avec elle. Je lui ai tout avoué. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te tomberait dessus de cette manière, qu'elle te tiendrait responsable de tout alors que je n'ai fait que lui répéter que tu n'y étais pour rien. Elle n'aurait pas dû t'attaquer injustement devant tout le monde. Elle a été odieuse, et le pire, c'est qu'après tout ce qu'elle t'a lancé à la figure, la première chose que tu me demande, c'est si elle va bien… Je n'ai pas voulu m'interposer entre vous car je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je m'en mêle, mais…  
>_ Tu as eu raison, affirma-t-elle.<br>_ Mais la prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire, termina-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. »

Ses poings étaient serrés, et il semblait contrarié. Il semblait avoir recouvré son humanité, et Lily se surprit à penser qu'elle avait retrouvé la personne qu'elle chérissait tant depuis plusieurs années. Celle qui se laissait aller à ses émotions sans avoir peur d'être jugé par qui que ce soit, celle qui était vraie.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? L'interrogea-t-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas la question qu'elle lui posait, et cela parut absurde à Lily qui était persuadée d'avoir fichu sa vie en l'air.

« Je devrais ?  
>_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, oui. Tu as quitté Hanna pour être avec moi, et je t'ai rejeté à chaque fois que tu as tenté quelque chose. Tu t'es mis Rémus à dos à cause de moi, et ta réputation…<br>_ Lily… Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont mes choix, expliqua-t-il passablement agacé.  
>_ Tu m'en veux. Regarde-toi, tu es crispé.<br>_ Je ne t'en veux pas bon sang ! Dans quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ?! Je suis énervé contre moi ! Si j'avais quitté Hanna dès la première fois que j'y ai pensé, si je t'avais dit la vérité à propos du soir du bal, ou même si j'avais réfléchi une seule seconde quand tu m'as expliqué ce que tu éprouvais pour moi, nous serions peut-être ensemble aujourd'hui, et tu n'aurais pas eu à subir les insultes d'Hanna et le jugement de tous ceux qui nous entourent. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air abattu, et Lily se sentit soudainement stupide. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'en voulait depuis tout ce temps, qu'il n'était pas aussi immature qu'elle le pensait, qu'il avait en fait mûrement réfléchi et qu'il pensait à stopper sa relation avec Hanna bien avant que Lily ne lui avoue ses sentiments. Elle s'avança vers lui, referma ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient enlacés, et elle le regrettait vraiment.

« Ma mère disait toujours que si deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, rien ni personne ne pourra les empêcher d'être ensemble, chuchota-t-elle. »

James s'écarta légèrement d'elle tout en prenant soin de ne pas relâcher son étreinte, et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Lily eût un instant l'impression enivrante d'être de retour à Poudlard, du temps où leur amitié était plus importante que tout, mais lorsqu'il rapprocha son visage du sien, elle l'arrêta.

« J'en ai envie tout autant que toi, mais je crois qu'il faut que l'on prenne notre temps. Tu réalises qu'Alice, Rémus, et Hanna nous en voudront ? Que tu es mon patron, et que cela risque d'être très mal vu ?  
>_ Je sais tout ça, répondit-il sérieusement.<br>_ Je ne veux pas te causer du tort.  
>_ Je ne veux pas te causer du tort non plus mais ce n'est pas aux autres d'approuver notre relation !<br>_ Je sais, mais Alice me manque, et Rémus est l'un de tes meilleurs amis, et il te manque aussi.  
>_ Tu me connais trop, souffla James. »<p>

Lily lui lança un sourire et caressa sa joue. Elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Il était redevenu le James qu'il était à Poudlard dès qu'il avait mis un terme à son mariage. C'était presque une honte qu'elle ait mis tant de temps à s'en rendre compte.

« En attendant que tout redevienne comme avant, est ce que l'on ne peut pas se voir sans en informer les autres ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle n'aimait habituellement pas ce genre de solution, mais elle devait admettre que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas contre. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être obligée de constamment l'éviter, d'être contrainte au silence seulement parce que leur relation était jugée scandaleuse par des gens qui ne la comprenaient pas.

« Tant que personne ne sait, tout ira bien, dit-elle avant d'hocher la tête. »

La porte de son bureau grinça en s'ouvrant, mais lorsque Lily leva les yeux, elle ne vit personne. « Fichu vent », pensa-t-elle en donnant un coup de baguette pour la refermer. Elle se replongea dans son parchemin sur lequel s'affichait le rapport d'une nouvelle attaque en territoire moldu, et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son bras. Il n'y avait pourtant rien à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à sourire, ferma les yeux, respira profondément l'air qui l'entourait et d'un geste vif, tira sur la cape d'invisibilité de James.

« Ton parfum t'a trahit, lui dit-elle. »

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient passé leur petit arrangement, et personne n'était encore au courant. James avait annoncé à Lily quatre jours auparavant que Rémus s'était expliqué avec lui et qu'il n'était pas en colère, qu'il voulait seulement qu'il réalise qu'il devait réfléchir avant de prendre des décisions importantes comme il l'avait fait avec Hanna. Malheureusement, Lily avait très peu de nouvelle d'Alice. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle était en colère après elle, ou si parce que consoler Hanna lui prenait la majeur partie de son temps, mais de toutes façons, elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle vienne vers elle. James avait pris l'habitude de se rendre chez elle une fois par semaine. La majeure partie du temps, ils discutaient simplement de tout et de rien. Quelques fois, ils sortaient manger dans les quartiers moldus, là où ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser personne. Ils n'avaient pas défini leur relation, ils se contentaient d'aller là où le vent les menait, et cela leur convenait à tous les deux. Lily avait été surprise de recevoir tout le soutient d'Eve suite à sa dispute publique avec Hanna, mais elle avait rapidement constaté que la secrétaire était bien la seule à ne pas la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Elle n'osait pas lui demander ce que les mauvaises langues lui rapportaient, mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils devaient tous penser qu'elle avait prévu son coup depuis longtemps avec James, et qu'elle devait moins sa place dans l'entreprise à ses facultés intellectuelles qu'à ses relations.

« Tu as fini ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Presque… J'ai sous-estimé la longueur de celui-ci, trop de détails, trop de morts. »<p>

James s'assit à côté d'elle l'air sombre. Il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lisait l'un de ces dossiers, elle se remémorait le décès de ses propres parents, et il admirait la force qu'elle avait. Elle ne laissait pas paraître la moindre émotion, c'était parfois surprenant de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient trait pour trait dans ces moments-là. Il attendit qu'elle pose sa plume et se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise pour se lever et lui tendre la main.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller cette fois ? L'interrogea-t-il. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis une lueur de malice fusa dans ses yeux. Elle se mit à sourire et l'air implorant, murmura juste « chez toi. »

« A vos ordres mon capitaine, mais si Sirius se pointe à la maison, je…  
>_ Sirius n'en a rien à faire, le coupa-t-elle en sautillant. »<p>

Il haussa les épaules, se glissa à nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité et suivit Lily à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il attrapa sa main et la fit transplaner. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et de la verrouiller derrière eux alors qu'elle balayait l'endroit du regard. Il avait déménagé depuis qu'il s'était séparé d'Hanna, et Lily n'avait jamais mis un pied dans son nouvel appartement jusqu'à présent. C'était assez spacieux, et décoré presque à l'identique de son bureau. Elle constata avec amusement que plusieurs objets moldus s'y trouvaient, dont la télévision que Sirius avait démonté quelques mois auparavant, dans le même état de décomposition.

« Je n'ai pas encore comprit comment m'en servir, expliqua James.  
>_ Pas étonnant, Sirius l'a totalement massacré, elle ne fonctionnera plus, répondit Lily en étouffant un rire.<br>_ Oh… J'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre on dirait, dit-il, embarrassé.  
>_ Je te montrerai la prochaine fois que tu viendras chez moi. »<p>

Il acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table. Il s'affaira pendant plusieurs minutes avant de faire apparaître devant elle deux assiettes de purée de citrouille, son plat préféré. Après avoir dévoré le contenu de la sienne, elle le fixa longuement en souriant mystérieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>_ Rien… C'est juste que je n'avais aucune idée que tu savais cuisiner, et je ne pensais pas non plus que tu te souvenais de mon plat préféré.<br>_ Alors j'ai oublié de te parler des cours de cuisine que ma mère m'obligeait à prendre ? C'était un calvaire, mais bon, il faut croire qu'elle savait que je t'inviterai ici un jour et que j'aurai l'air d'un parfait idiot si je n'étais pas capable de te faire quoi que ce soit à manger sans t'empoisonner, elle m'avait bien dit que je la remercierais plus tard.  
>_ Oh tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été capable de le faire, je n'en aurai rien pensé.<br>_ Et je t'en aurai été reconnaissant ! Déclara-t-il en faisant voler leurs assiettes vides jusqu'à l'évier. »

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'invita à rejoindre la place vide à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il fit apparaître son jeu d'échec version sorcier auxquels ils avaient l'habitude de jouer chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et Lily retint un rire.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
>_ Si les autres savaient que nous passions du temps ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous croiraient si on leur disait que nous ne faisons que jouer aux échecs. »<p>

Il pouffa tout en continuant à ranger les pions sur l'échiquier. Effectivement, il aurait été étonnant que qui que ce soit gobe cette version des faits, et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils jouaient en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore t'as proposé d'autres missions ?  
>_ Oh non, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le fera après l'échec de la dernière… Nos couvertures sont fichues en plus.<br>_ Je ne parlais pas d'infiltrations, dit-il sérieusement en bougeant l'un de ses pions.  
>_ Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé d'autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant suspicieusement.<br>_ Peut-être bien.  
>_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire ? »<p>

James leva les yeux vers elle et elle constata avec étonnement qu'il hésitait. Il lui fit signe de jouer, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'en tirer de cette manière.

« Alors c'est top secret ? Renchérit-elle. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et pointa une nouvelle fois son index sur le plateau de jeu que Lily balaya d'un simple revers de la main. Il en avait trop dit ou pas assez.

« Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas m'en parler est parce que cela me concerne ?  
>_ Oui, et parce que tu risques de mal le prendre.<br>_ Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?  
>_ C'est toujours dangereux Lily…<br>_ Dis-le moi, le supplia-t-elle. »

Il se leva pour ranger le jeu d'échec puis se posa à nouveau devant elle, l'air grave. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi calme.

« C'est Severus. Je négocie avec lui pour qu'il vienne de notre côté, lâcha-t-il. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois de suite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce prénom depuis longtemps, et elle s'y était habituée. Elle avait appris à connaître Rogue à Poudlard, et ils étaient vite devenus amis. Elle admirait sa gentillesse, son intelligence et sa puissance magique, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur la magie noire. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'en sortirait, mais elle avait tout de même préféré prendre ses distances. C'est à cette même période qu'elle s'était rapprochée du groupe de maraudeurs et que Severus avait commencé à haïr sa relation avec James. Puis sa jalousie avait finalement eu raison de leur amitié, et jamais plus elle ne lui avait adressé la parole.

« Pourquoi ?  
>_ Parce que le professeur pense qu'il serait un allié très utile pour la suite.<br>_ Mais pourquoi toi ? Rogue te déteste, il ne t'écoutera jamais.  
>_ Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Tu te demandes pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'as pas proposé la mission, hein ?<br>_ Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai lamentablement échoué la dernière fois qu'il m'a confié une tâche… »

James se rapprocha d'elle, posa la main sur son épaule et la fixa d'un air compatissant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, elle voulait des explications.

« Non… Il fallait seulement envoyer quelqu'un que Rogue connaissait à peu près. Sirius est un traître à son sang selon le clan adverse, donc il ne pouvait pas le faire. Quant à Rémus, sa lycanthropie ne le place pas parmi les favoris de Rogue… Le professeur n'avait pas envie de te mettre dos au mur, et il n'avait pas non plus envie que Severus pense que tu es utilisée comme un vulgaire appât.  
>_ Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es le candidat idéal.<br>_ Il se sent redevable depuis que je l'ai sauvé la nuit où il a découvert que Rémus était un loup-garou. »

Lily acquiesça en silence. Bien sûr, c'était évident. Rogue détestait le fait de devoir quelque chose à James, elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir, et aussi pour savoir qu'il sauterait sur la première occasion de se libérer de cette insoutenable dette.

« Alors tu l'as vu ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a accepté ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Je ne lui ai pas demandé s'il allait bien Lily, tu crois vraiment qu'il m'aurait répondu ? Et non, il n'a pas accepté. Il m'a même ris au nez, mais je retourne le voir demain et…<br>_ Laisse-moi venir, le coupa-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.  
>_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Je ne suis pas sûr que…<br>_ Au contraire James ! Il a plus de sentiments pour moi qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'admettre, il m'écoutera.  
>_ Merci de me le rappeler… Ironisa James.<br>_ Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout cela, lui dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.  
>_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Il pourrait y avoir d'autres mangemorts dans le coin. »<p>

Lily soupira et attrapa la main de James. Elle le comprenait tellement… Il avait peur pour elle, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle le voyait quitter le bureau en avance les soirs de pleine lune.

« Et si je prends ta cape d'invisibilité ? Je l'enlèverai au dernier moment, quand nous serons certains d'être seuls, lui proposa-t-elle.  
>_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.<br>_ Je ferai attention, promis. »


	16. Chapter 16

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ! Pesta James en serrant les poings. »

Il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures, furieux, presque enragé. Lily n'aurait même pas été étonnée de voir les murs de leur cellule exploser sous sa colère. Leur plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Elle avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité comme convenu, mais elle l'avait enlevé un peu trop tôt… James n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier les environs, si bien que la négociation avec Severus n'avait même pas commencé lorsque les mangemorts leur tombèrent dessus. Rogue, bien sûr, était au courant du guet-apens qui avait été tendu à James, la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu était Lily. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'échanger un seul mot, ils avaient directement été transférés ici, dans une espèce de prison souterraine aux murs recouverts de pierres froides. Lily avait trouvé refuge sur une planche suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol qui faisait office de banc, et elle n'en avait pas bougé depuis qu'on les avait menés jusqu'ici.

« Et quoi ? Si je n'étais pas venue tu te serais retrouvé ici quand même, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
>_ Oui, exactement, j'aurais été SEUL, et tu aurais été en sécurité !<br>_ Tu te serais ennuyé sans moi, reprit-elle en souriant. »

Il s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur elle. Il était bien plus sérieux qu'à Poudlard. Enfin, un cachot n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour faire un diagnostic de ce genre.

« Ils sont probablement en train de réfléchir à la pire manière de nous tuer, et tu en profite pour te moquer de moi ?  
>_ Oui, je crois, dit-elle d'un ton léger.<br>_ Tu es dingue. »

Lily se mit à rire, puis le silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'échouaient sur le sol déjà humide.

« Tu t'es déjà demandé comment tu allais mourir ? Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide. »

Il soupira et vint s'installer près d'elle. Ses mains jointes soutenaient son visage, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Je pensais tomber malade, comme mes parents, dit-il finalement.  
>_ Moi, je pensais qu'une de vos blagues tourneraient mal, que Sirius et toi finiriez par vous faire exploser un pétard à la tête ou je ne sais quoi, reprit Lily. »<p>

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de James et elle s'en félicita. Ils avaient déjà vécu ce genre de situation et ils avaient eu la chance de s'en sortir mais cette fois, tout était différent. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là donc l'Ordre ne volerait pas à leur secours.

« Intéressante théorie… Hmmm… Pour toi, j'aurai imaginé quelque chose de plus intellectuel. Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que tu aurais pu mourir en t'étouffant avec la poussière d'un vieux grimoire que tu aurais tout juste ouvert…  
>_ Oh, c'est original, tuée par mon amour pour la culture…<br>_ Je t'ai toujours dit que la lecture en grande quantité est dangereuse pour la santé.  
>_ Oh alors c'est pour cette raison que tu n'as jamais mis le nez dans tes livres de cours ? Tu craignais pour ta vie ? Se moqua-t-elle.<br>_ Tu riras moins si on sort d'ici et que 60 ans plus tard tu suffoques à cause de « la divination à travers les âges » !  
>_ On ne sortira pas d'ici de toute façon, trancha tristement Lily en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. »<p>

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'encercler ses épaules et de la serrer contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, c'était étonnant, mais elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi proche de lui depuis Poudlard. Même s'ils avaient vécus d'autres moments similaires depuis, ils n'avaient jamais été plus en harmonie que ce jour-là. Le bruit de la serrure les fit sursauter, et instinctivement, James bondit du banc et se plaça devant Lily alors que l'un de leurs agresseurs descendait les marches du cachot.

« Tu avais promis que tu la protégerais ! Vociféra Severus avant d'attraper James par le col de sa robe.  
>_ Oh oui, tu as raison, parlons de loyauté. Il me semblait qu'il ne devait y avoir que toi et moi ! Renchérit James en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son ennemi.<br>_ Alors c'est de ma faute maintenant ? S'insurgea le Serpentard.  
>_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai appelé mes copains mangemorts pour t'enlever que je sache. »<p>

Lily s'interposa entre les deux adversaires avant que la dispute ne dégénère et fut surprise de voir que Rogue était toujours aussi réticent à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage une sorte de dégoût et de déception qui l'affligeait.

« Nous aurions dû le prévenir que je viendrais, admit Lily.  
>_ C'est un peu trop tard pour s'en rendre compte, commenta froidement Severus.<br>_ Et toi tu n'aurais pas dû appeler tes… Tes… Peu importe, tu as agis en traître, reprit-elle en posant les yeux sur Rogue. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête comme un enfant pris sur le fait, et Lily constata avec stupéfaction que son avis avait encore un impact sur son attitude.

« Ils ne sont plus là, vous n'avez qu'à partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent, finit-il par lâcher en leur tendant à chacun leur baguette.  
>_ Ils vont te tuer… Murmura Lily. »<p>

James croisa le regard du Serpentard, et il lui administra un violent coup de poing alors que Lily plaquait ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Recommence, lui ordonna Severus. »

James s'exécuta malgré les protestations de Lily, et lorsque la scène lui parut crédible, il s'arrêta.

« Ligotez-moi au banc, il faut que cela soit plausible. »

La jeune femme qui venait de comprendre ce que James manigançait attrapa sa propre baguette et ligota le Serpentard comme il le leur avait indiqué. Elle jeta ensuite un regard entendu à James et se rua avec lui vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta cependant au milieu de l'escalier, le point serré. Elle redescendit quelques marches et posa ses yeux émeraude sur Severus.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître. »

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils s'étaient évadés et pourtant, Lily avait l'impression qu'elle n'était chez James que depuis quelques minutes. Elle essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle était terrorisé à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Severus lorsque ses camarades se rendraient compte qu'ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir. Il n'était pas un modèle de conduite mais il leur avait tout de même sauvé la vie.

« Je pense que tout ira bien pour lui, dit James comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
>_ Et si c'est le cas, ce sera grâce à toi.<br>_ Oh eh bien, s'il suffit de lui taper dessus pour le sauver, je le referai tous les jours avec plaisir, plaisanta-t-il avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle sur son canapé. »

Elle éclata de rire et lui frappa le haut du crâne. L'expression scandalisée qu'elle lut sur son visage l'amusa d'avantage, et, hilare, elle sentit les mains du jeune homme se refermer sur ses chevilles. Elle glissa sur le sol en hurlant entre deux rires et en se débattant, mais elle abdiqua lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur ses poignets qu'il maintint de chaque côté de sa tête. Allongée de tout son long sur le carrelage froid, elle frissonna avant de prêter attention à son meilleur ami, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs frôlant même le front de Lily tant leurs visages étaient proches. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette position, c'était même assez fréquent lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'ils se battaient pour un oui ou pour un non, mais à cette époque, ils n'avaient encore aucune idée de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

« Tu fais moins la maline maintenant Evans, chuchota-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire sans toutefois lui répondre, se contentant d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche et de rapprocher son visage du sien. La surprise lui fit relâcher légèrement son étreinte et elle en profita pour se redresser tout en le repoussant. Il bascula en arrière et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« C'est tout sauf fair-play, commenta-t-il, indigné. »

Amusée, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et retourna s'asseoir dans son canapé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux ce soir-là, elle avait juste besoin de son ami. Rentrer seule après ce qu'il leur était arrivé lui semblait être une option bien trop sinistre. James était rassurant. Il était bruyant, affectueux, et drôle : Tout ce qu'il fallait à Lily. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à rentrer dans son appartement vide et silencieux, et James dû s'en rendre compte. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas avoir à lui poser la question qui la dérangeait tant.

« Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Ca ne te pose pas de problème ?<br>_ Non, au contraire. Je préfère te savoir ici après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je prendrais le canapé. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe, et éclata de rire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une phrase comme celle-ci puisse sortir de sa bouche. Ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis longtemps, mais aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais raté une occasion de dormir dans le même lit qu'une fille.

« Tu plaisante ? On n'a plus 17ans James, on peut dormir l'un avec l'autre sans se sauter dessus, expliqua-t-elle en riant.  
>_ Tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir te contrôler ? Répliqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.<br>_ Ne me sous-estime pas Potter. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de lui indiquer la chambre d'un signe de tête. Il la suivit à l'intérieur, ouvrit l'armoire qui s'y trouvait et lança un immense t-shirt à la figure de Lily.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à mettre ça, c'est tout ce que j'ai. C'est à Sirius.  
>_ Hum… Sirius a dormi ici avant moi ? Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, le taquina-t-elle.<br>_ Très drôle Evans. Il me l'a prêté à la dernière pleine lune. Oh et puis ce n'est pas un secret, Sirius et moi, on s'aime depuis longtemps, répondit-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Elle pouffa avant de se déshabiller, d'enfiler le t-shirt et de se glisser sous l'épaisse couverture qui recouvrait le lit de James, si grand qu'elle était persuadée de pouvoir s'y allonger dans le sens de la largeur. Elle ne tenta pas l'expérience mais posa simplement sa baguette sur la table de chevet, et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle les rouvrit seulement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain grincer. James, peu vêtu et les cheveux trempés lui lança un sourire enjôleur avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle se cacha sous la couverture en pestant intérieurement contre lui. Il le faisait exprès, elle en était persuadée. Il était comme ça, il aimait plaire, et se moquer d'elle. Il avait arrêté le quidditch, mais il n'avait visiblement rien perdu de sa musculature, elle n'en avait pas raté une miette.

« Ca va Lily ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dit-il moqueusement.  
>_ Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, répondit-elle simplement. »<p>

Elle se leva et s'étira lentement, laissant volontairement son t-shirt remonter le long de ses cuisses, puis se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un immense verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite avant de se faufiler à nouveau dans le lit de James.

« Tu es vraiment pire que moi, lui dit-il.  
>_ Je combats le feu par le feu, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle bien consciente que ses jambes étaient probablement son plus grand atout.<br>_ Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts, affirma-t-il.  
>_ C'est-à-dire ?<br>_ Il n'y a pas une partie de ton corps que je n'aime pas, expliqua-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière. »

Elle se mit à sourire et se tourna sur le côté. Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin habitués à l'obscurité et qu'elle put distinguer son visage, elle glissa la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je veux seulement dormir avec toi, rien d'autre, chuchota-t-elle.  
>_ Je sais. Je n'essayais pas de te corrompre. »<p>

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux roux. Dormir avec lui était étrangement similaire à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses sentiments. C'était rassurant de sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, de ne plus être seule. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur remède au stress et à l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elle pensait à Severus. Elle se doutait que ce n'était sûrement pas la même chose pour lui qui sortait d'une longue relation, et elle était d'ailleurs curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment précis.

« Elle te manque ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
>_ Hanna ? Parfois un peu, avoua-t-il.<br>_ Je suppose que c'est normal, reprit Lily, appréciant sa franchise. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. C'était stupide. Elle se doutait de sa réponse, et celle-ci ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui en vouloir, il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que d'éprouver un manque. Il avait vécu avec elle pendant tellement longtemps que Lily ne savait même pas si elle aurait été capable de tout quitter aussi rapidement à sa place. Elle s'écarta un peu lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger, et elle le regarda s'allonger sur le côté. Il posa les yeux sur elle et elle sentit sa main glisser le long de son bras et venir trouver la sienne.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'y penser quand je suis avec toi, dit-il.  
>_ Je comprends. Je me posais juste la question.<br>_ Arrête de te poser des questions, conclut-il en l'attirant d'avantage contre lui. »

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de se retourner un nombre incalculable de fois avant de trouver la position idéale, n'eut pas à bouger d'un pouce cette nuit-là. Elle se réveilla d'ailleurs bien trop tard à son goût, seule, et encore somnolente. Elle se frotta les yeux, posa ses pieds sur le sol froid en grimaçant, et se leva finalement. Les yeux presque clos, elle entra dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Heu… Lily ? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose puis se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette voix n'appartenait pas à James. Elle se retrouva face à Sirius assis à la table, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

« Si j'avais su que ce t-shirt t'irait si bien, je te l'aurais prêté plus tôt, commenta-t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur. »


	17. Chapter 17

Elle se rua dans la chambre de James et enfila son jean de la veille avant de revenir en hâte dans le salon.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclara-t-elle.  
>_ Hé… Calme toi, tu sais bien que je m'en fiche. »<p>

Elle soupira, se posa sur l'unique chaise qui lui faisait face et soutint son regard. Elle se doutait qu'il serait la dernière personne à lui jeter la pierre mais elle était furieuse après elle-même. Rémus aurait tout aussi bien pu être ici, et dans ce cas-là, James en aurait probablement pris pour son grade.

« James m'a emmené avec lui voir Rogue hier et je…  
>_ Je sais, il m'a tout expliqué. Il a dû se rendre au bureau plus tôt que d'habitude, il avait un rendez-vous avec le bras droit du ministre et comme je suis passé prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, il a laissé échapper que je n'avais qu'à t'attendre pour que nous partions ensemble… Donc il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de me raconter l'histoire du début à la fin.<br>_ Quel abruti, murmura-t-elle avant de retourner se préparer. »

Leur arrivée dans le bâtiment passa presque inaperçu tant les collègues de Lily étaient occupés à attendre que le rendez-vous de James se termine et qu'ils puissent enfin voir qui était l'homme important avec qui il discutait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La jeune femme, elle, avait seulement envie de retrouver son meilleur ami. Elle s'enferma dans son propre bureau et n'en émergea que lorsque tous ses dossiers furent complétés. Elle longea le couloir après avoir vérifié sur l'emploi du temps d'Eve que James n'était plus en réunion avant de frapper à sa porte et d'entrer. Le fauteuil du jeune homme pivota, et elle devina à son regard penaud qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir tout avoué à Sirius, dit-il. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa les dossiers sur son bureau et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression de son visage. Il semblait rongé par la culpabilité, incapable de savoir si elle lui en voulait, si elle allait se mettre à lui hurler dessus ou si elle allait simplement hausser les épaules et lui faire signe que ce n'était pas important.

« Tant que ce n'est que lui, ce n'est pas un soucis, expliqua-t-elle.  
>_ Alors… Si je te propose de sortir ce soir, tu n'es pas contre ?<br>_ Passe me prendre à 20h, répondit-elle simplement en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Le jeune homme brandit son poing en l'air en signe de victoire, ignorant le « gamin » que Lily lui lança avant de quitter la pièce. Elle s'attardait rarement dans son bureau car les ragots allaient bon train. Elle ne fermait pas non plus la porte derrière elle quand elle y entrait car aux yeux des autres, cela voudrait tout dire. Elle se contentait d'être discrète, et pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Encore une fois, elle avait son après-midi de libre. Elle en profita pour sortir avec Alice, faire du shopping, et boire une bière-au-beurre tout en omettant volontairement de lui dire qu'elle fréquentait James depuis déjà un certain temps. Il ne s'était toujours rien passé entre eux, mais il était clair qu'elle ne parvenait plus à lutter contre sa volonté. Il avait quitté Hanna depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il n'avait pas manifesté une quelconque envie de retourner vers elle… Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qui était flagrant, il était prêt à avancer, et il essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, il lui avait avoué la veille que son ex petite amie lui manquait de temps en temps, mais il n'y avait rien de plus normal aux yeux de Lily, et cela la motivait encore plus à se rapprocher de lui. Elle voulait lui faire oublier sa précédente relation.

Epuisée de cette longue promenade, elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa de son appartement avant de constater qu'un hibou attendait à sa fenêtre, un parchemin solidement attaché à la patte. Elle le détacha et le parcourut du regard.

« Lily,  
>Je suis désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment trop de travail pour ce soir, mais ce n'est que partie remise. Demain, même heure ?<br>James. »

Elle soupira et ne répondit rien. Elle allait peut-être finalement rejoindre Alice et Frank aux Trois balais comme elle le lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la journée. C'était une maigre consolation car elle avait prévu de laisser James faire un pas de plus vers elle ce soir, mais c'était tout de même mieux que de rester seule chez elle à se morfondre. De plus, Alice lui redonnait toujours le sourire. Elle était pétillante et drôle, c'était un vrai bonheur de l'avoir à ses côtés. Décidée, elle attrapa son manteau et se rendit dans le pub qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Il était tôt et il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, Il n'en fallait pas plus pour leur permettre de discuter sans avoir besoin d'hurler. Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, le bar se remplissait. Lily n'aimait pas vraiment être entourée de beaucoup de gens, et lorsqu'un jeune homme trébucha contre un autre qui renversa la quasi-totalité du contenu de son verre sur elle, elle se sentit perdre son calme.

« Nathan ?! S'exclama Alice, les yeux levés vers l'homme au verre à présent presque vide.  
>_ Salut cousine. Désolé Lily, ce mec m'a bousculé et…<br>_ Non, non, aucun soucis je… Je vais essuyer, répondit-elle en épongeant son jean avec les quelques mouchoirs en papier qu'elle trouva dans son sac. »

Puis d'un coup, toute l'humidité s'évapora. La baguette de Nathan était pointée sur son jean, et elle songea avec consternation qu'elle avait dû passer pour une abrutie finie. Le fait d'avoir des parents moldus et de ne jamais avoir utilisé la magie chez elle lui faisait parfois oublier qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'il existait des sortilèges très simples à réaliser pour par exemple sécher ses vêtements. En posant son regard sur le jeune homme, elle constata qu'il avait légèrement changé. Il n'avait plus cette allure de gentil garçon trop naïf. Il semblait plus adulte, plus mature. C'était difficile à définir en un seul coup d'œil, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui n'était plus pareil.

« Merci, bredouilla-t-elle finalement.  
>_ Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? Nous n'avons pas discuté tous les deux depuis… Tu sais… »<p>

Elle acquiesça et lança un regard d'excuse à Alice avant de suivre son cousin jusqu'à une table plus éloignée. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, se faire pardonner de l'avoir blessé si profondément de nombreux mois auparavant, mais il avait l'air de ne plus s'en soucier, et lorsqu'elle essaya d'aborder le sujet, il se mit à rire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas encore t'excuser ? Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, c'est du passé. »

Il y eut un silence, puis un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lily alors qu'elle étudiait consciencieusement celui de son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Tu as changé, dit-elle.<br>_ Toi aussi, constata-t-il simplement en se rapprochant. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et passa tout le reste de la soirée avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien, songeant au fur et à mesure que leur conversation avançait qu'elle était encore une fois passée à côté d'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas su regarder de la bonne manière. Elle ne parvint à décrocher ses yeux des siens seulement lorsqu'elle sentit sa jambe se coller à la sienne sous la table. Elle sursauta légèrement, fronça les sourcils, et se mit à bafouiller.

« Je… Je crois que je vais y aller…  
>_ Toujours aussi réticente à toute sorte de contact, à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il en souriant. »<p>

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était réticente, c'était plutôt qu'elle ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Evidemment, elle avait passé la soirée à flirter très légèrement avec lui, mais sans penser à une suite, car selon elle, c'était certain qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

« Et tu rougis en plus, ajouta-t-il. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand son regard tomba sur une autre table, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle resta figée pendant plusieurs secondes, peut-être même quelques minutes. Nathan se retourna lui aussi, et d'un geste de la main, salua les personnes sur lesquelles leurs yeux s'étaient posés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-elle en frappant le cousin d'Alice avec son sac à main, les yeux exorbités.  
>_ C'est James et Hanna, tu pourrais dire bonjour plutôt que de les dévisager avec un air de psychopathe, espèce de malpolie.<br>_ Je rentre chez moi, reprit-elle avec hâte en ignorant sa remarque. »

Nathan attrapa sa main alors qu'elle déposait un gallion sur la table en bois, et sans même jeter un coup d'œil vers lui, Lily sut que James n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

« Je suis là tous les jeudis soirs, même heure, lui glissa le jeune homme avant de la laisser s'échapper. »

Elle poussa brutalement la porte du pub et transplana aussitôt chez elle, puis claqua la porte de son appartement et l'insonorisa avant de pousser un cri de rage. Alors c'était « ça » son travail ?! Sortir en douce avec Hanna ?! Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il mente ? N'avait-il rien retenu ? Elle jeta son sac au travers de la pièce, percutant au passage un vase qui éclata en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Elle serra les poings et s'obligea à prendre une intense respiration, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir ramené Nathan chez elle pour se venger. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu durait entre Hanna et James. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être jamais vraiment quittés, elle n'en savait rien. Il lui mentait tellement facilement qu'elle avait à présent du mal à discerner le vrai du faux.

« Lily… »

Elle se retourna. Elle aurait dû fermer à clé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir, elle n'avait pas accumulé assez de haine à son égard pour lui faire regretter ses mensonges. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui à ce moment précis.

« Oh, tu as réussi à te libérer finalement ? Ta journée a dû être épuisante, ironisa-t-elle.  
>_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu revoyais Nathan, répliqua-t-il sans ciller. »<p>

Elle soupira bruyamment, les dents et les poings serrés, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de canaliser sa colère.

« Figures-toi que je suis tombée sur lui par hasard, parce que tu m'as laissé en plan pour soit disant travailler, alors ne me reproches pas d'avoir passé du temps avec lui s'il te plaît.  
>_ Je ne te reproche rien.<br>_ Oui, bien sûr, et c'est justement parce que tu ne me reproches rien que tu me regarde comme si je venais de commettre un crime ? »

Il y eût un long silence durant lequel Lily s'affaira à ramasser les morceaux de vase brisés. James, immobile, semblait attendre sagement qu'elle déverse sur lui le flot de rage qu'elle essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer.

« C'est la première fois que je revois Hanna depuis qu'elle est passée au bureau. C'est elle qui m'a contacté parce qu'elle a retrouvé des affaires à moi et qu'elle voulait me les rendre, rien de plus.  
>_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça maintenant ?<br>_ Parce que je te connais. Si je ne t'explique pas, tu vas t'imaginer des tonnes de choses plus stupides les unes que les autres.  
>_ Oui ! C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je me disais que je ne peux pas croire un mot de ce que tu me dis et que tu vois Hanna dans mon dos, parce qu'en me mentant comme tu le fais, c'est tout ce que je peux m'imaginer. »<p>

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se débattit quelques secondes avant de finalement se laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter de toute façon, dès qu'il refermait son étreinte sur elle, elle était comme une mouche emmêlée dans une toile d'araignée.

« Arrêtes de me mentir s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
>_ Promis. »<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

« Depuis combien de temps n'étions-nous pas sortis tous ensemble ?  
>_ Bien trop longtemps Rémus, répondit Lily en souriant. »<p>

Les yeux malicieux de Sirius jonglaient entre la jeune femme et James, curieux de savoir comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour que le lycanthrope ne se rende pas compte de quelque chose. C'est justement lorsque Lily le fusilla du regard qu'il réalisa que s'il continuait à les fixer de cette manière, leur secret n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table, et il camoufla son cri de douleur en une toux peu convaincante pour feindre de s'étouffer avec son whisky-pur-feu. Rémus avait enterré la hache de guerre avec tout le monde, ce n'était sûrement pas pour tout remettre en jeu dès leur première soirée tous ensemble.

« Quoi de neuf Lily ? Alice m'a dit que tu revoyais Nathan ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Oh, oui. Je l'ai croisé ici même la semaine dernière, et…<br>_ On parle de moi ? S'exclama l'intéressé en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lily. »

Ce geste n'échappa pas à James qui se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre pour dissimuler son énervement. L'ancienne préfète en chef se décomposa, Nathan était la personne la moins discrète du monde, et il était actuellement la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à leur secret.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici mon vieux ?  
>_ Eh bien Rémus, je pensais que Lily te disais tout ? Je suis là tous les jeudis soirs avec mes collègues, et j'en profite parfois pour rattraper le temps perdu avec la jolie rouquine que tu as en face de toi, donc si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais te l'enlever quelques minutes, répondit-il en tirant la jeune femme par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever. »<p>

Il l'entraîna avec lui un peu plus loin, et après plusieurs minutes de conversation, Lily risqua un coup d'œil vers la table des maraudeurs. James semblait bouillir de rage, et bizarrement, cela la rassurait. Elle trinqua avec Nathan et le laissa faire glisser sa main sur son épaule nue puis le long de son bras, en se délectant de voir James aussi jaloux.

« Est-ce que tu es avec lui maintenant ? L'interrogea Nathan, suspicieux.  
>_ Hein ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Répliqua-t-elle en tournant hâtivement la tête pour regarder au fond de ses yeux clairs.<br>_ James. Il n'arrête pas de nous surveiller depuis tout à l'heure.  
>_ Quoi ?! Non, non, absolument pas, c'est juste un ami, mentit-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.<br>_ Ah oui ? Donc il ne m'en voudra pas si je fais ça, reprit-il avant de se pencher sur elle. »

Surprise, elle s'écarta de lui pour éviter que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent et il y eût une minute de flottement. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle connaissait Nathan depuis plusieurs années et il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui, aussi en confiance… En vérité, il n'avait jamais tant ressemblé à James.

« Nathan, écoutes, ce n'est pas possible. James et moi, on est amis, mais pour moi c'est plus que ça.  
>_ C'est flagrant. Je voulais juste te tester, voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller… Et je suis ravi d'avoir réussi à te mener jusqu'ici. Je le referai avec plaisir, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. »<p>

Lily émit un léger rire et lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait clairement, mais avec James, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une banale attraction et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait abandonné ce qu'ils avaient.

« Sérieusement Lily. S'il se conduit mal avec toi, souviens-toi que je suis là et que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui lança un regard de remerciement avant de regagner la table des maraudeurs.

« Eh bien, on dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas perdu sa soirée, lui glissa Rémus en souriant.  
>_ Oh non, tu sais, c'est juste Nathan… Répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, gênée.<br>_ Et alors ?  
>_ Et alors, c'est un gentil petit chaton qui n'a rien dans la cervelle, répondit Sirius.<br>_ Tu exagères, tu l'as toujours apprécié, lui fit remarquer Rémus.  
>_ Oui et bien c'était avant qu'il ne pose ses pattes sur Lily devant J… »<p>

Les regards paniqués de son meilleur ami et de Lily tombèrent instantanément sur lui, lui intimant de ne pas terminer sa phrase et de corriger son erreur du mieux possible, mais il regretta les mots qu'il prononça pile au moment où ils dévalèrent le seuil de ses lèvres :

« Devant moi. Lily et moi, on se fréquente depuis quelques jours.  
>_ Quoi ?! Hurlèrent simultanément Rémus, James, et Lily.<br>_ Heu, oui, enfin… Je veux dire, bien sûr… Mais on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler avant… Tu sais… D'être au complet, avec Alice et heu… Tout le monde quoi… Rectifia Lily qui rougissait à vue d'œil.  
>_ Je sais ma biche, mais tu vois bien que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, là, ajouta Sirius en grimaçant. »<p>

James dissimula son sourire derrière sa main en voyant l'embarras de Lily et l'expression de son visage lorsque Sirius l'avait appelé « ma biche », tout à fait le genre de surnom qu'elle détestait.

« Ouah… C'était probablement le dernier truc auquel je m'attendais, mais je suis soulagé… A vrai dire… Je pensais plutôt que vous deux me cachiez quelque chose, reprit Rémus en montrant du doigt Lily et James. »

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, feignant la surprise, et éclatèrent d'un rire qui sonnait faux à leurs oreilles en espérant avoir assez embrouillé le lycanthrope pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

« Oh, d'ailleurs je viens de me souvenir que nous devions passer voir ces gens ce soir, tu te rappelles ? Lança Lily à Sirius en commençant à mettre son manteau.  
>_ Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?<br>_ Mais enfin, tu m'en as parlé au bureau, ces moldus qui ont adopté un petit sorcier la semaine dernière, vous deviez allé leur dire ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de Poudlard et tout le reste, insista James en donnant un coup de pied sous la table à son meilleur ami.  
>_ Oh oui ! Oui c'est vrai ! Mentit Sirius en se levant à son tour.<br>_ Je ne suis pas dupe, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? Lui demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.  
>_ Lunard… Les femmes ont tendance à utiliser des codes pour dire qu'elles ont envie de… Enfin, tu vois quoi… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin. Désolé Cornedrue, je pensais que tu avais compris quand je t'en ai parlé ce matin, tu es de moins en moins subtile tu sais… »<p>

Lily qui ne pouvait pas rougir d'avantage se contenta de faire un signe de main aux deux maraudeurs avant de traîner Sirius hors du pub pour l'empêcher de débiter d'autres absurdités.

« Désolé, mais la seule façon d'empêcher Rémus d'en savoir plus est de parler de relation physique… Surtout quand ça vient de moi, il ne veut rien entendre, expliqua Sirius.  
>_ Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-dedans, à lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux…<br>_ Je comprends, mais maintenant nous sommes un couple et…  
>_ Idiot ! S'exclama Lily en riant.<br>_ Allé, on rentre, dit-il en encerclant ses épaules avant de transplaner chez James. »

Ils passèrent le pas de la porte, et Lily, après s'être débarrassée de son manteau, attrapa deux verres dans l'un des placard.

« Voyez-vous cela, murmura Sirius en souriant largement.  
>_ Quoi ?<br>_ Tu agis comme si tu étais chez toi, reprit-il. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de remplir d'eau les deux verres. Elle avait pris l'habitude de venir chez James assez souvent depuis quelques temps, ils jonglaient entre leurs appartements respectifs à vrai dire.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus simple pour vous d'habiter ensemble ?  
>_ Oh non, nous n'en sommes pas encore là… Nous en sommes même très loin… Et puis après l'énorme mensonge de ce soir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Répondit Lily.<br>_ Tiens, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense… Prépares-toi à subir la colère de mon meilleur ami lorsqu'il rentrera… Personnellement, je t'ai vu repousser Nathan, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il prendra les choses de la même façon…  
>_ Je sais, soupira-t-elle, je ne suis même pas en couple avec James, et on a déjà des problèmes de confiance, c'est désolant.<br>_ Plus désolant que de devoir te montrer aimante et attentionnée envers moi chaque fois que nous croiserons le chemin de Rémus ? Plaisanta Sirius.  
>_ Non, tu as raison, ça, c'est vraiment la poisse, lui dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.<br>_ Peut-être qu'il va nous demander de nous embrasser devant lui pour prouver notre bonne foi… La taquina-t-il.  
>_ Merlin, je n'espère pas. Ce n'était pas une grande réussite la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, ne me donne pas de surnom… Parce que le « ma biche » était VRAIMENT de trop.<br>_ Je te l'accorde. Au moment où je l'ai dit, j'ai senti que quelque chose ne collait pas. »

Lily allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, que James se rua sur Sirius et lui jeta un sortilège qui fit disparaître ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes cheveux, espèce de scroutt-à-pétard ?!  
>_ Alors comme ça, je manque de subtilité ?! Lança-t-il malicieusement.<br>_ C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu viens de me rendre chauve ? Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es plus susceptible que toute la communauté magique réunie !  
>_ Non, c'est aussi parce que grâce à toi, je vais devoir vous regarder sagement jouer au couple chaque fois que les autres seront dans les parages, donc j'estime que j'ai le droit de me venger dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.<br>_ Moi et ma fâcheuse tendance à inventer des mensonges débiles, soupira Sirius alors que ses deux amis se moquaient ouvertement de lui.  
>_ Sérieusement James, utilise le contre sort, il nous a sauvé la mise. Tu as entendu Rémus, il se doutait de quelque chose… Intervint Lily.<br>_ Bon, ça va pour cette fois, répondit le jeune homme en faisant réapparaître les cheveux de son ami d'un coup de baguette.  
>_ Merci, je commençais à avoir froid au crâne. Elle t'affaiblit Cornedrue, il lui suffit de dire un mot et…<br>_ Vas-t-en d'ici avant que je ne trouve un autre sort, dit James en souriant. »

Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil avant de quitter l'appartement en leur faisant un signe de la main, et presque instantanément, le sourire de James disparu.

« Tu n'es pas resté longtemps avec Rémus, lui fit remarquer Lily alors qu'il posait leurs verres dans l'évier.  
>_ Je n'étais pas d'humeur, je suis crevé, répondit-il presque froidement sans même se retourner vers elle. »<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils, il était presque blessant. C'était comme s'il voulait qu'elle parte. Il n'avait pourtant pas montré à un seul moment qu'il était en colère après elle, elle avait décidément du mal à le suivre parfois. Elle se rapprocha et noua ses bras autour de lui puis posa sa tête contre le haut de son dos. Elle eût un instant peur qu'il ne la rejette, mais il se retourna seulement pour mieux la regarder, et elle sentit ses muscles se détendre.

« Je n'aime pas quand Nathan te tourne autour… Admit-il en baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. »

Alors c'était donc ça… Elle avait presque oublié ce petit incident aux Trois Balais, et la performance d'acteur de James lui avait fait penser qu'il ne l'avait pas pris aussi mal que cela. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et lui jeta un sourire moqueur.

« Tu es jaloux, lui fit-elle remarquer. »

Il posa ses yeux noirs sur elle, sembla hésiter un instant mais fit un pas vers elle, posa sa main sur ses hanches, et pencha rapidement son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser sans lui donner aucune chance de s'échapper. Surprise, elle resta immobile quelques secondes, puis, se remémorant le souvenir enivrant du soir du bal, elle laissa ses mains se perdre dans son épaisse chevelure brune. Elle le sentit sourire tout contre ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même en sentant ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle pour la garder le plus près possible de lui. C'était étrange d'embrasser son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui savait tout d'elle, qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de huit ans, et qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, mais le plus étrange était probablement le fait qu'ils aient tenu si longtemps avant de retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'il écarta son visage du sien, elle réduit à nouveau l'espace qui les séparait sans lui donner le temps de reprendre son souffle, constatant avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait presque oublié à quel point James était addictif. Ce qui semblait plutôt gentillet au premier abord se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus passionné, et ce n'est que lorsque le dos de la jeune femme heurta le mur du salon qu'elle décolla ses lèvres de celles de James et le laissa se perdre dans le creux de son cou tout en retirant agilement sa chemise. Le souffle court, les yeux fermés, des frissons le long du dos, elle priait pour que cette fois, rien ne les arrête.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Murmura James en se frottant les yeux, l'air à moitié endormi.  
>_ Au bureau. Il est déjà 10h et si ni toi, ni moi ne passons ce matin, cela risque d'être très suspect, répondit elle d'une voix douce. »<p>

Elle était debout, près du lit, une couverture immaculée enroulée autour de son corps nu, prête à se rendre dans la salle de bain et ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que James s'était promis de l'empêcher de quitter cette pièce avant un certain temps qu'il déterminerait lui-même lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. C'est ainsi qu'il attrapa rapidement le bout de la couverture qui traînait derrière elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter dans son élan. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui coinçait, et à la fois exaspérée et amusée, elle tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se laissa finalement retomber sur l'immense lit de James, non sans montrer son mécontentement en soupirant bruyamment. Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, elle sentit que la couverture qui la recouvrait glissait peu à peu le long de son corps.

« Tu es incroyable, murmura-t-elle alors que la touffe de cheveux de James était apparue devant ses yeux.  
>_ On me le dit souvent, répliqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement. »<p>

Elle pouffa et attrapa sa main, l'empêchant de retirer le peu de drap qui séparait encore son corps du sien.

« Il ne faut pas que je te laisse faire, il ne faut pas que je te laisse faire, il ne faut pas que je te laisse faire, répétait-elle en fermant les yeux alors que James déposait des baisers sur tout son visage.  
>_ Et pourquoi pas ?<br>_ Parce que si je ne combats pas ma volonté et que je te laisse continuer, je vais passer ma journée dans ce lit, toi aussi, et les gens vont se poser des questions.  
>_ Combattre ta volonté ? Donc tu veux que je continue, reprit-il en déviant peu à peu vers son cou. »<p>

Elle se redressa subitement, et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, elle sprinta jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'enferma à double-tour avant de crier « ahahah tu croyais avoir gagné Potter, mais il me suffit de te laisser faire ce que tu veux pendant dix petites secondes et ton cerveau a déjà oublié son but ultime qui était de me retenir. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps, tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu-là. »

« Foutue Evans ! Pesta-t-il avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller, dépité. »

Elle laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau pendant un petit moment, se remémorant avec satisfaction la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec James. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si différent de coucher avec quelqu'un pour qui elle éprouvait de réels sentiments. En sortant de la douche et en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Après tant de temps à s'être remise en question, à avoir rêvé de ce moment où il essayerait de l'obliger à rester avec lui dans son lit, après tant de peines, d'obstacles, elle se tenait enfin dans sa salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Elle attrapa ses vêtements de la veille, s'habilla, et rejoignit à nouveau la chambre. James semblait dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui, caressa sa joue et y déposa un baiser.

« A plus tard, je t'aime, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure inaudible avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.  
>_ Je te hais ! S'exclama-t-il vivement. »<p>

Il jeta un oreiller dans sa direction qui s'écrasa finalement contre la porte qu'elle avait refermé dans la hâte. Il l'entendit éclater de rire, puis peu à peu, plus rien, alors il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, pensant qu'il prendrait sa revanche en temps voulu.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry dormait, elle avait déjà vérifié les sortilèges de protection une vingtaine de fois, tout fonctionnait à merveille. Rémus était même venu lui tenir compagnie et pourtant, elle était terrorisée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas tarder, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante alors qu'elle tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes.  
>_ Il a plutôt intérêt.<br>_ Il est toujours rentré Lily, ne t'en fais pas, il est fort. »

Elle lui lança un regard de remerciement, mais pour la septième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et écarta le rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil au dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la faible lumière des lampadaires ne permettaient pas d'y voir très clair, mais Lily constata que la rue était aussi vide que deux minutes plus tôt. Elle soupira bruyamment et se laissa péniblement tomber sur le canapé près de Rémus qui jetait des coups d'œil aussi discrets que possible à sa montre. Il était inquiet lui aussi même s'il gardait la face devant elle pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle le sentait, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de tout faire pour ne pas le lui montrer.

« Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre a dit, exactement ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Seulement que l'équipe de repérage avait été prise dans une embuscade et qu'il fallait que chaque membre reste chez lui le temps qu'ils parviennent à sécuriser la zone et à emmener les blessés à Sainte-Mangouste.<br>_ On ne sait pas si James est blessé, alors.  
>_ Tu sais bien comment est l'Ordre quand il y a un problème… Ils ont tendance à nous faire croire que tout va bien jusqu'au dernier moment. »<p>

Rémus ne répondit pas. C'était la vérité, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. James était parti tôt ce matin-là pour organiser cette mission, et, encore profondément endormie, Lily n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Elle s'en voulait. Elle réglait habituellement son réveil au sien pour être sûr de pouvoir lui souhaiter bonne chance, et d'avoir le temps de déposer un baiser sur son joli visage, mais cette fois, cette seule et unique fois, exténuée, et encouragée par James, elle avait décidé de faire une grasse matinée. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, mais elle secoua la tête et se reprit en main lorsqu'elle entendit un « crac » similaire au bruit que quelqu'un fait lorsqu'il transplane. Elle courut se planter devant la porte d'entrée, et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et que James fit un pas dans le manoir, Lily se rua sur lui si brutalement qu'il vacilla et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« Hé, attention petite furie, tu vas me faire tomber ! S'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé avant de le laisser saluer Rémus.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur eux mon vieux, lui glissa James à l'oreille en l'étreignant brièvement.  
>_ Merci à toi d'être revenu en un seul morceau, on commençait à paniquer sérieusement.<br>_ Elle déteint sur toi, lui dit-il, amusé.  
>_ Sûrement. Bon, je vous laisse, il se fait tard.<br>_ Merci encore Rémus, sois prudent, murmura Lily avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

Il acquiesça et ferma la porte du manoir en même temps que James se laissait tomber sur le canapé du salon, l'air exténué.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Lily. »

Son regard glissa sur elle jusqu'à trouver ses yeux émeraude, et d'un air implorant, il tendit les bras vers elle. Elle sourit légèrement puis s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux, la tête calée contre son torse, l'une de ses mains dans celle de James, et l'autre près de sa cuisse.

« On en parlera demain, j'ai pris ma journée pour rester avec Harry et toi. Je ne veux pas y penser ce soir alors que je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul… Je veux en profiter. »

Elle acquiesça simplement et ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à être dans ses bras et au bonheur qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui. Ils en avaient bavé avant d'arriver là, avant de parvenir à construire un mur autour de leur relation, avant qu'Harry ne surgisse dans leur cocon pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Flash Back

« Chez toi ce soir ? »

James était penché sur le bureau de Lily, un sourire espiègle scotché sur le visage, l'air aussi excité qu'un enfant la veille de Noël, il attendait impatiemment qu'elle acquiesce tout en essayant de conserver ses distances. Ils avaient gardé cette habitude, stupide, selon lui, de ne pas fermer la porte de leur bureau lorsqu'ils y étaient ensemble pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs. Cependant, lorsque la jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant, James jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, juste pour vérifier que personne ne passait dans le couloir avant de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Il y a quelque chose de très illogique dans le fait de ne pas vouloir fermer notre porte pour éviter de lancer des rumeurs, et celui de m'embrasser à la vue de tous, lui fit-elle remarquer à voix basse.  
>_ J'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne Lily, qui crois-tu avoir devant toi ? Je suis le grand James Pott… »<p>

Il y eût un raclement de gorge qui les fit tous les deux sursauter, et James se retourna lentement vers l'encadrement de la porte où se trouvait Eve, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et un paquet de rouleaux de parchemins à la main. Lily jeta un regard mauvais à James qui s'écarta légèrement de son bureau pour laisser la place à la secrétaire qui y déposa la paperasse.

« Ce sont des dossiers prioritaires que le ministère vient de nous envoyer, il faut impérativement que tu t'en occupes aujourd'hui, lui expliqua Eve.  
>_ C'est si urgent ?<br>_ Apparemment, oui. Désolé si cela contrarie tes plans, reprit la jeune femme avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de quitter la pièce. »

Médusée, Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reporter son regard sur James qui grimaçait.

« Le grand James Potter, hein ? Le taquina-t-elle.  
>_ Depuis quand était-elle là ?<br>_ Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle, mais estimons-nous heureux que ce soit elle… Il faut être plus discret.  
>_ Tu as raison. On en reparle plus tard, bon courage.<br>_ Attends. »

Lily fouilla un instant dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une minuscule clé qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à lui.

« Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, chuchota-t-elle pour seule explication. »

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de quitter son bureau alors qu'elle reportait son regard sur la tonne de dossier qui l'attendait. Cette journée n'allait pas être de tout repos, et même si la soirée qui s'annonçait très bonne l'encourageait à mettre les bouchés doubles, Lily savait qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer chez elle de sitôt. Elle n'émergea des parchemins que lorsqu'elle vit la lumière du couloir s'éteindre, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'elle était la dernière à se tuer à la tâche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Déjà 23h, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Il lui restait encore trois dossiers à vérifier, et lorsqu'elle boucla le dernier, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait passé la journée assise sur sa chaise sans même se lever pour aller déjeuner. C'était l'inconvénient de ce travail, elle pouvait très bien passer d'une journée de 3h à un autre de 12h sans pause, mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle avait un bon salaire et elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle déposa les parchemins complets sur le bureau d'Eve et transplana chez elle. A sa grande surprise, James avait compris comment faire fonctionner la télévision, et elle esquissa un sourire attendri en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension qui s'attardait sur son visage.

« Tu es certaine que ces gens-là ne sont pas dans la boîte ? Lui demanda-t-il en pointant l'index vers l'écran.  
>_ Je t'assure qu'ils sont chez eux et qu'ils se portent très bien, répondit-elle en souriant d'avantage. »<p>

Peu convaincu, il haussa les épaules puis éteignit la télévision avant de faire signe à Lily de se servir à manger.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à t'attendre, expliqua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.  
>_ Je serais vexée si je ne te connaissais pas Potter, lui dit-elle avant de dévorer le contenu de son assiette.<br>_ Tu as réussi à terminer tous les dossiers à temps ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
>_ Oui… Je n'avais pas trop le choix de toute façon d'après Eve.<br>_ Tu aurais dû en ramener quelques-uns ici, je t'aurais aidé.  
>_ Toi m'aider sur les affaires moldus ? Hmmm… Ce serait comme donner le poste de bibliothécaire de Poudlard à Sirius, mais c'est gentil de proposer, se moqua-t-elle avant de caresser affectueusement sa joue du revers de la main. »<p>

Il prit un air offusqué qui la fit éclater de rire, puis lui fit signe qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision et reporta son regard sur son assiette. Rien que le fait qu'il soit dans la pièce d'à côté la dérangeait. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps avant qu'ils soient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en profiter le plus possible, de le vouloir près d'elle constamment. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dépendante de lui, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque chose et que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se mette au travers de leur couple. Elle ne termina finalement pas son assiette qu'elle déposa négligemment dans l'évier avant d'aller s'affaler sur son lit. Etendue sur le ventre de tout son long, les mains croisées sous son visage, elle ferma les yeux. Leurs sentiments, aussi forts soient-ils, n'avaient fait que leur attirer des problèmes jusque-là, et elle y pensait constamment lorsque James n'était pas avec elle : ils s'enfonçaient chaque jour plus profondément dans leurs mensonges, ce n'était pas bon. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme caresser son bras, et se redressa doucement.

« J'ai dû m'assoupir, murmura-t-elle distraitement avant de se rapprocher de la fenêtre.  
>_ Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il suspicieusement.<br>_ Je suis juste fatiguée… Je suis restée trop longtemps assise aujourd'hui, j'ai un mal de dos pas possible. »

Elle l'entendit mettre sa baguette sur la table de chevet, puis elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules, descendre légèrement le long de son dos, puis remonter de nouveau. Peu à peu, elle se détendit, ferma de nouveaux les yeux, et bascula en arrière contre James avant de pousser un soupir d'aise qui le fait sourire.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à masser comme ça, et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? L'interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.  
>_ Ma grand-mère était médicomage spécialisée dans la kinésithérapie magique.<br>_ Il y a autre chose que je ne sais pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules, referma ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore trempés et Lily sentit plusieurs gouttes dégouliner le long de son cou. Elle aimait cela, le sentir proche d'elle, avoir l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, c'était le meilleur sentiment au monde. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant son magnifique visage. Alors c'était donc ça, rentrer du travail et retrouver la personne que l'on aime. Elle sentit ses mains desserrer leur étreinte autour d'elle, elle grimaça légèrement.

« Ne me lâche pas, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.  
>_ Lily… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?<br>_ Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… C'est juste que… Eve nous a surpris aujourd'hui, et j'ai réalisé que ce que nous faisons, ce n'est pas juste. Tout le monde n'a pas à le savoir, mais mentir à Rémus, prétendre que Sirius et moi sommes en couple, ce n'est pas normal. »

James s'écarta d'elle, se posa sur son lit, et la tête entre les mains, il acquiesça.

« Tu es au courant qu'il ne va pas forcément bien le prendre ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Il sera encore moins compréhensif si nous continuons à lui mentir, lui fit-elle remarquer.<br>_ On est d'accord. Est-ce que tu es prête pour ça ?  
>_ Je crois.<br>_ Alors nous aviserons la prochaine fois que nous le verrons. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir à l'idée de tout révéler à Rémus, ou du moins, il en était inquiet. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, elle le sentait. Tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient crispés. Elle posa les yeux sur ses doigts qui s'étaient resserrés autour de la couette qui recouvrait le lit, et elle plaça sa main par-dessus.

« Ce que Rémus pensera ne changera rien à mes sentiments, dit-elle.  
>_ Je sais Lily, mais je te connais plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, et tu es sensible à ce que les gens disent de toi, tu…<br>_ Bon sang James, je ne me reconnais plus ces derniers temps alors ne me dit pas que tu sais mieux que moi comment je vais réagir si Rémus le prend mal. Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer juste parce que tu as changé de pièce. Je suis pathétique, pitoyable. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement dérangée. Regarde, nous ne sommes même pas à un mètre l'un de l'autre et pourtant tu me manques et ça me rend dingue. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant le regard, honteuse. »

Il y eut un blanc qui lui sembla durer une éternité, puis elle entendit James rire discrètement, et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, il explosa littéralement.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Protesta-t-elle vexée. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole, un sourire en coin scotché sur son visage.

« Qui aurait cru que la dure à cuire se transformerait en guimauve ? La taquina-t-il en ébouriffant d'un geste vif ses cheveux roux.  
>_ Très drôle Potter. Si tu me cherches, je suis sur le canapé, répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif. »<p>

Il lui attrapa le poignet d'un geste habile et l'attira de nouveau sur le lit avec lui en prenant bien soin de ne pas la lâcher. Elle lui tourna le dos avec humeur, regrettant presque les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle n'aimait pas déballer ses sentiments, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à se retenir cette fois-ci.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ce genre de révélation. En fait, c'est probablement la chose la plus adorable que tu m'aies jamais dite, expliqua-t-il. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais lorsqu'il écarta ses longs cheveux roux pour déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, elle esquissa un léger sourire et s'avoua vaincue.


	20. Chapter 20

Flash Back

C'était la première fois que Lily mettait les pieds dans la salle sur demande, et elle avait beau être encore terriblement choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Evans, déclara gravement Sirius en installant son fauteuil juste devant elle. »

La jeune femme reporta son regard sur lui, et sur les trois autres garçons qui l'accompagnait, se demandant comment ils pouvaient se focaliser sur elle plutôt que sur la magie que dégageait cette pièce.

« Ca fait longtemps que je le sais, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Les maraudeurs se jetèrent des coups d'œil discrets, et soudainement, James se leva de son tabouret avec humeur, le renversant au passage.

« Alors à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! Lui hurla-t-il.  
>_ Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Répliqua-t-elle.<br>_ James, calme-toi, tout le monde est en vie, dit Rémus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. »

James eût un nouveau mouvement d'humeur, puis il y eut un profond silence durant lequel Lily ne put décrocher ses yeux de lui. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, énervé, dégouté, il semblait essayer de retenir en lui toute la colère qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? Lui demanda Sirius.  
>_ Tout. Ecoutez, je n'étais pas sûre, je voulais juste vérifier, j'avais peur pour vous, je ne savais pas que…<br>_ Tu n'aurais pas dû, la coupa Peter.  
>_ Comme d'habitude, tu as besoin de tout savoir sur tout, commenta James.<br>_ Arrête de me parler de cette façon, reprit-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais. »

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Rémus qui était retourné s'asseoir. Il avait l'air de vouloir disparaître, l'expression de culpabilité sur son visage donna la nausée à la jeune femme. C'était à cause d'elle, il se sentait mal à cause d'elle. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle aurait dû lui en parler avant, lui demander s'il était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait plutôt que de se montrer à la maison hantée sans lui donner le choix. Elle avait mis leur vie en danger et la sienne par la même occasion, mais le pire dans toute cette histoire était le fait qu'elle n'ait pas donné le choix à Rémus de lui avouer ce qu'il était de la façon qu'il souhaitait. Maintenant, elle le voyait dos au mur, effrayé, vulnérable, coupable d'une chose dont il n'était pas responsable, et elle se sentait honteuse d'en être la fautive.

« Alors voilà, tu sais que je suis un loup-garou, dit-il simplement. »

Elle hocha la tête alors que les regards des autres maraudeurs jonglaient entre leur ami et la préfète en chef, puis elle se leva de sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant lui, et posa sa main sur les siennes.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'aurai pas dû vous suivre, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il y avait peut-être une raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire, je t'ai clairement manqué de respect, et j'en suis vraiment navrée. »

Le lycanthrope leva doucement les yeux vers elle, et la serra soudainement dans ses bras sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades.

« Ne l'encourage pas Lunard, elle aurait pu tous nous tuer, lança Sirius.  
>_ Arrêtez, c'est Lily, elle n'avait pas l'intention de nuire à qui que ce soit. Par la barbe de Merlin James, tu es toujours fourré avec elle ces temps-ci, tu crois vraiment qu'elle pensait à mal ?<br>_ Je suis convaincu du contraire Rémus, mais elle a été inconsciente, et j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'elle est à cheval sur les règles et qu'on est mal barré !  
>_ Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne me connais clairement pas assez ! Répliqua-t-elle en le poussant. Vous êtes devenu mes amis, et ce que vous faites pour Rémus, c'est juste… C'est formidable…<br>_ Alors tu ne diras rien ? Lui demanda Peter.  
>_ Rémus a toujours été là pour moi, et c'est la première fois que je peux lui rendre la pareille. J'emporterai votre secret dans ma tombe. »<p>

Fin du Flash Back

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Lily sentait les regards peser sur elle. Quelque chose était différent de d'habitude, ses collègues murmuraient sur son chemin, et Eve, derrière son bureau, semblait pleine de compassion. La jeune femme rousse inspira profondément et ferma brièvement les yeux tout en continuant à marcher vers son bureau.

« Eh bien celle-là, on sait comment elle l'a eu son job ! Entendit-elle.  
>_ Coucher pour réussir, quelle mentalité !<br>_ Alors elle avait vraiment brisé leur mariage ?!  
>_ Elle est moins farouche qu'elle en a l'air…<br>_ Elle m'a toujours semblé louche. »

Des phrases de plus en plus blessantes se succédaient, et Lily avait beau se concentrer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les entendre. Ce fut un immense soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau et qu'elle put s'enfermer à clé et insonoriser la pièce. Comment étaient-ils au courant ? Qui avait vendu la mèche ? Sirius ? Non, c'était le meilleur ami de James, il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Rémus ? Ce n'était pas possible, il avait juré qu'il ne dirait rien, mais qu'il ne mentirait pas à Hanna si elle lui demandait. Ils lui avaient tout avoué deux mois plus tôt, et le lycanthrope avait été surpris, mais il n'avait pas mal accueilli la nouvelle. Il leur avait toujours été si reconnaissant de ne rien dire sur son secret qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de les soutenir comme ils le soutenaient. Cependant, il avait dû en parler à Hanna, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, et Lily le comprenait très bien. Il était ami avec elle, et il détestait mentir. Il n'aurait pas dévoilé leur secret délibérément, mais seulement si l'ex petite-amie de James le lui avait demandé, et Lily en eût la confirmation lorsque l'on frappa violemment à sa porte.

« Ouvre sale peste ! »

D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme rousse fit claquer la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Hanna, encore plus énervée que lors de leur dernière altercation si cela était possible.

« Tu crois pouvoir débarquer de nulle part et me prendre James ?  
>_ Réveille-toi Hanna, tourne la page, ça fait déjà un moment que c'est fini entre vous, lui répondit-elle lassée.<br>_ Et à cause de qui, à ton avis ?  
>_ A cause de toi. Tu es invivable. Regardes-toi, tu es dingue !<br>_ Ah oui ? Eh bien figures-toi que tout le monde ici m'aime beaucoup, contrairement à toi.  
>_ Oui, évidemment, ils ont entendu ta version des faits et tu sais très bien que je ne leur donnerais pas la mienne étant donné que je ne suis pas du genre à parler de ma vie personnelle. »<p>

Hanna s'avança vers elle et lui jeta un sourire mauvais avant de la pousser légèrement, sachant pertinemment que Lily partirait au quart de tour, comme d'habitude. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle l'attrapa par la gorge et la cloua au mur face à elle, tout en se remerciant intérieurement d'avoir pris les cours de self-defense que l'Ordre proposait.

« S'il te plaît Lily, lâche-la, lui dit James qui venait d'entrer. »

Elle desserra son étreinte à contrecœur et resta à bonne distance de la femme qu'elle détestait probablement le plus au monde tout en l'observant masser sa gorge douloureuse avec satisfaction.

« Je suis désolé Hanna, tu aurais dû l'entendre de ma bouche, lâcha le jeune homme.  
>_ Je me doutais qu'elle te mettrait le grappin dessus, et je savais aussi que tu ne me le dirais pas. Heureusement que je peux compter sur Rémus.<br>_ Après ce que tu as fait, je ne suis pas certain qu'il continuera à te soutenir. Raconter ma vie personnelle à toute la boîte dans le but de blesser Lily, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de garder Rémus à tes côtés, lui fit-il remarquer.  
>_ Non. Mais c'est le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention, et de te montrer qu'elle abandonnera dès qu'elle se sentira vulnérable. Je le fais pour toi. »<p>

Lily eût un rire ironique, mais elle se retint de faire tout commentaire, le regard que lui lançait James l'en dissuadait, et elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle devenait lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle finissait toujours par regretter ses dires et ses gestes.

« James, je sais que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi. Tu n'es même pas capable de me dire le contraire en me regardant dans les yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily les observa tour à tour, priant pour que James ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne vint, et Hanna quitta l'endroit la tête haute, suffisante, et comblée par ce silence qui voulait tout dire. C'était comme si elle n'était venu que pour cela. Ils restèrent tous les deux plusieurs minutes sans bouger d'un pouce, et lorsque la main du maraudeur se referma sur son bras, Lily se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte. Elle savait qu'au début de leur relation, James avait du mal à oublier Hanna, qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle-même s'il n'osait rien dire, mais elle avait inconsciemment pensé qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux à présent. Constater le contraire faisait mal, très mal.

« Tu l'aime toujours ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Je ne l'aime pas. J'ai des sentiments pour elle, c'est tout.<br>_ C'est tout ? Alors qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire, James ? La regarder débarquer dans notre vie tous les jours et tout chambouler pendant que toi tu n'es pas capable de faire ton choix ?  
>_ J'ai fait mon choix ! Protesta-t-il.<br>_ Non je regrette. Je ne peux pas continuer après ça.  
>_ Bon sang Lily mais c'est EXACTEMENT ce qu'elle veut ! Ne la laisse pas faire ! »<p>

La jeune femme attrapa le stock de dossier qui traînait sur son bureau et transplana directement jusqu'à son appartement. Elle s'y enferma à double-tour et se glissa dans sa douche. Elle y resta un long moment, c'était le seul endroit où personne y comprit elle-même ne pouvait voir ses larmes couler. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tant de temps, James n'était toujours pas capable de rejeter Hanna comme il le devrait. C'était frustrant. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être de trop dans sa vie même s'il lui assurait le contraire, il le lui avait tellement peu prouvé qu'elle avait du mal à le croire. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et jusque-là, elle devait admettre que les mots n'avaient jamais été indispensables.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de mettre un pied dans sa chambre, une serviette de bain soigneusement nouée autour de son corps. »

James, assis sur le lit de la jeune femme, se contenta de lui montrer d'un geste désinvolte la clé qu'elle lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt.

« Ecoute je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas envie de parler, rentre chez toi, l'implora-t-elle.  
>_ J'ai besoin de t'expliquer.<br>_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer James, tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle et personne ne peut rien y faire.  
>_ Si j'ai annulé mon mariage, si je l'ai quitté, si je suis là, dans ton appartement, c'est qu'il y a une raison.<br>_ Ah oui, et c'est quoi, cette raison ? Lui demanda-t-elle, agacée.  
>_ Pour une fille intelligente, tu peux te montrer vraiment stupide parfois, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant.<br>_ Non James, je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, et tu peux sourire autant que tu veux, cela ne changera rien. »

Il s'avança vers elle mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas se rapprocher, et elle vit dans son regard qu'il comprenait que cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, que son air de chien battu ne suffirait pas, qu'il n'allait pas gagner.

« Tu vois, sous la douche, j'ai réalisé que je me sentais seule dans notre relation. J'ai réussi à laisser ma fierté de côté, à te montrer ce que tu valais pour moi, à te le dire, mais jamais, pas une seule fois, tu m'as avoué ce que toi tu ressentais pour moi, expliqua-t-elle.  
>_ Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne suis pas obligé de…<br>_ Si. Tu es obligé de m'expliquer à partir du moment où je commence à douter, le coupa-t-elle.  
>_ Il n'y a pas de quoi douter ! Répliqua-t-il.<br>_ Tu viens de me dire que tu as toujours des sentiments pour ton ex petite-amie, alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, au juste ? »

Il soupira bruyamment, détourna le regard, et elle sut à ce moment-là qu'il n'arriverait jamais à prononcer les mots qu'elle espérait entendre, les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Elle voulait qu'il la rassure, mais elle sentit qu'à ce moment précis, il n'allait pas le faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment sut exprimer ses sentiments, il n'aimait pas cela, elle non-plus d'ailleurs, et elle s'en voulait un peu de lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge comme elle le faisait, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute.

« Je… Commença-t-il. »

Elle releva ses yeux plein d'espoir sur lui, mais c'était comme si les mots restaient coincés au fond de lui, elle le voyait, il avait envie de les laisser sortir, de lui montrer qu'il était capable de se montrer à la hauteur de ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… Murmura-t-il finalement.  
>_ Je sais. On a trop besoin d'essayer, c'est trop dur.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
>_ Rentre chez toi, et reviens me voir quand tu seras vraiment capable de comprendre ce que tu ressens pour elle, ou pour moi.<br>_ C'est incomparable Lily. Je ne veux pas être avec elle, c'est du passé.  
>_ Apparemment, non, conclut-elle en lui faisant signe de quitter son appartement. »<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

« Il était là, devant elle, à lui expliquer qu'elle n'était plus rien à ses yeux alors que Rémus venait de lui passer le savon du siècle. Je ne les avais jamais vu si énervés. Si seulement tu avais été là. Il lui a dit de ne jamais refaire surface dans sa vie, c'est là qu'elle a commencé à lui jeter toute sa vaisselle à la figure. Je pense qu'elle doit manger dans des assiettes en carton maintenant, parce qu'il y avait de la porcelaine dans tout l'appartement.  
>_ Et toi tu es resté là à les regarder se disputer ?<br>_ Hé oh, ne me juges pas, hein. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais eu écho de tout ça. Rémus m'a impressionné. Il était tellement déçu du comportement d'Hanna envers toi qu'il en était presque enragé. Il me fait moins peur les nuits de pleine lune.  
>_ Oui bon, d'accord. Merci Sirius. »<p>

Lily déposa les deux verres vides dans l'évier et vint se rasseoir en face de son ami. Elle n'était pas retournée au bureau depuis 2 semaines, Sirius et Eve se chargeaient chacun leur tour de lui apporter les dossiers, et elle avait la nette impression d'être devenue un fardeau, même s'ils s'acharnaient tous les deux à lui prouver le contraire.

« Tu sais, James n'a jamais été capable d'avouer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça, tenta le maraudeur.  
>_ Et c'est reparti. Arrête de le défendre à chaque fois que tu viens ici Sirius. Il a avoué toujours ressentir des choses pour Hanna, comment veux-tu que je réagisse à ça ?<br>_ Autrement ! Le tenir éloigné n'y changera rien. Il est seul face à toute l'entreprise pendant que toi tu te lamente ici. Il a perdu autant que toi dans cette histoire.  
>_ Ils murmurent plus dans mon dos que dans le sien, d'après ce dont je me souviens. Ils ne m'appellent plus par mon nom, maintenant je suis la fille du service des moldus qui couche pour avoir du travail.<br>_ Peu importe Lily. Ce n'est pas à propos des ragots. Il t'a dans la peau, c'est tout, et peut-être qu'il n'est pas doué pour le montrer, mais bon sang, tu le connais presque mieux que moi, tu devrais le voir…  
>_ Je le connais mieux que toi, affirma Lily.<br>_ Presque, corrigea Sirius. »

Lily soupira bruyamment avant de sourire et d'attraper son manteau. Elle en voulait à James et elle savait que rien ne s'arrangerait tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu de sa propre bouche. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, mais elle n'était pas prête à se confronter à lui pour le moment.

« Tu sors ?  
>_ On est jeudi soir, je vois Nathan, lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.<br>_ Tu l'as déjà vu la semaine dernière, non ? Lui demanda-t-il suspicieusement.  
>_ Oui, et alors maman ? Depuis quand la loi interdit-elle de voir une personne deux jeudis de suite ?<br>_ La loi des maraudeurs l'interdit lorsque cette personne est ton ex, qu'elle est toujours à fond sur toi, et que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie.  
>_ Ah oui ? Et depuis quand cette loi est-elle en vigueur ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant.<br>_ Depuis approximativement cinq secondes. Sérieusement Lily, j'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour rendre James jaloux.  
>_ Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées, et Nathan m'y aide, conclut-elle en fermant la porte de son appartement derrière Sirius loin d'être rassuré. »<p>

« Tu as changé un truc sur tes cheveux ? Ils semblent plus longs.  
>_ Oh, c'est le lissage, répondit-elle simplement. »<p>

Nathan attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux roux et la fit glisser le long de son index avant de reporter son regard clair sur Lily dont la chope de bière-au-beurre subissait difficilement la pression de ses mains.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
>_ Qui ?<br>_ James. Il t'a fait quelque chose. »

Lily détourna le regard et avala difficilement sa salive. C'était si évident… Même Nathan arrivait à lire en elle, maintenant, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer, même s'il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse ces derniers temps.

« C'est entre lui et moi, lui dit-elle.  
>_ Pas de soucis. Mais il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi tu passes tes jeudis soirs avec moi.<br>_ Tu me fais rire. Je passe toujours un bon moment avec toi, lui avoua-t-elle en souriant.  
>_ C'est mignon. C'est marrant, tu as toujours été comme ça, sauf quand nous étions ensemble, lui fit-il remarquer.<br>_ Comme ça ?  
>_ Mignonne. Je t'ai toujours trouvé exceptionnelle. Je sais que tu n'as aucun doute sur ce que je suis devenu, je ne m'attache plus aussi facilement qu'avant, je suis ce que les filles appellent toutes un « salaud » de première catégorie, mais tu es ma première. Tu as été ma première vraie petite amie, la première pour laquelle j'aie eu de vrais sentiments. Ca ne s'efface pas comme ça, tu sais. »<p>

Lily releva ses yeux verts sur Nathan dont le regard vacillait dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Elle sentit sa main descendre le long de son bras pour trouver la sienne, et elle ne bougea pas. Tout semblait simple avec lui, et elle se surprit à penser l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle avait toujours apprécié la simplicité.

« Je t'aime profondément et je crois que ça sera le cas toute ma vie, admit-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha sa main. N'importe quelle autre fille du pub ce soir-là aurait probablement hurlée de joie en entendant Nathan prononcer ces mots, mais Lily, elle, essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire cette douleur qui rugissait au fond d'elle. Pourquoi Nathan arrivait-il à se livrer aussi facilement ? Pourquoi James en avait été incapable jusque-là ? Pourquoi celui qui savait s'exprimer n'était-il pas celui dont elle était amoureuse ?

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Je pleure ? S'étonna-t-elle en essuyant hâtivement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.<br>_ Je savais que tu n'aimais pas les grandes déclarations, mais de là à en pleurer… Plaisanta-t-il.  
>_ Oh, non, non je suis désolée, j'étais autre part. Nathan vraiment, j'apprécie mais…<br>_ Ce n'est pas réciproque, je sais.  
>_ Je vais y aller, il se fait tard. »<p>

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et y resta pendant une vingtaine de minute, réfléchissant à tout et rien en même temps. Elle était fatiguée, terrassée, désarmée.

« Lily ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle n'avait même pas entendu James ouvrir la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dernière dispute. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle, elle n'avait pas cherché à en avoir. Parfois, c'était comme s'ils comprenaient exactement ce dont l'autre avait besoin, que ce soit de temps, ou d'autre chose.

« Je sais qu'il est tard mais je viens de quitter le bureau, et ça fait maintenant deux semaines que… Enfin… Tu vois… Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Alors je suis venu parce que je sais ce que moi je veux.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se redressant légèrement. »<p>

Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur le haut du canapé, et il s'assit à côté d'elle, l'air sérieux, sûr de lui. Il sembla perdre toute assurance quand il croisa son regard émeraude, mais il essaya de ne pas perdre la face. Il fallait qu'il lui explique.

« Je veux être avec toi. C'est difficile à dire parce que ça fait de toi la seule personne au monde à avoir le pouvoir de me rendre aussi vulnérable et faible qu'à ce moment précis où je me sens aussi viril qu'un chiot qui vient de naître et dont on ne connait pas encore le sexe.  
>_ Tu as un don pour trouver les bonnes figures de style pour illustrer tes propos James Potter, lui fit-elle remarquer.<br>_ Je sais. Mais Lily s'il te plaît comprends moi. Je suis handicapé quand il s'agit de parler de ces choses-là.  
>_ Il y a quelques temps, je t'ai demandé de m'aider à faire le ménage, et tu m'as aussi dit que tu étais handicapé pour ça.<br>_ Oui, disons que j'ai beaucoup de problèmes.  
>_ Je sais ça. »<p>

Il eut un léger rire, et il caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle avait beau avoir envie de le repousser pour se venger de son manque de loquacité à propos de ses sentiments, elle n'en eut pas la force.

« Lily, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Plusieurs fois, même. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu se livrer à propos de ses sentiments.

« Tu n'as peut-être pas compris, sur le coup… Mais par exemple, ce jour-là, aux Trois Balais, juste avant que tu ne te souviennes du bal de Poudlard, je t'ai dit…  
>_ Tu m'as dit que le fait que je ne passe pas par quatre chemin est une des raisons pour laquelle tu m'aimes autant. Mais ça ne compte pas.<br>_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, indigné.  
>_ Je me serais contentée de trois mots, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.<br>_ Très bien, alors le soir du bal, quand j'ai dis que tu étais la…  
>_ Chose la plus magique et que je te rendais dingue ? Non Potter, ne compte pas là-dessus. Tu avais bu, et c'est le genre de trucs que tu sors à tout le monde.<br>_ Je suis choqué, murmura-t-il.  
>_ Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être, tu n'es pas un coureur de jupon ?<br>_ Oh, si, je l'étais, mais quand même, ce n'est pas pareil de l'entendre de ta bouche.  
>_ Pourquoi ? »<p>

Il détourna le regard, et pour la première fois, elle le vit rougir. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis elle se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme ça avec toi. Je suis sincère. Je n'arrive peut-être pas encore à te dire ce que tu veux entendre, mais je suis sérieux quand je dis que je veux être avec toi. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, tu es belle, tu es drôle, tu me comprends, enfin, la plupart du temps… Quand je suis avec toi les autres n'ont pas d'importance.  
>_ Tu rougis.<br>_ Mais arrête, ça n'aide pas ! Protesta-t-il. »

Elle retira sa main de sa joue pour y entremêler ses doigts, et elle réalisa que, si les choses étaient toujours compliquées avec lui, c'est parce qu'ils avaient tellement peur de se perdre qu'ils finissaient toujours par douter l'un de l'autre.

« Merci. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, lui dit-elle. »

Il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y loger. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, respirant en rythme, savourant la présence de l'autre.

« Comment c'était, au bureau ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas y retourner, répondit-il en souriant légèrement.<br>_ Est-ce qu'ils disent toujours des choses sur nous ?  
>_ Ca s'est nettement calmé par rapport à la semaine dernière.<br>_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé y faire face tout seul.  
>_ Je n'étais pas tout seul, ne t'en fais pas. N'accorde pas trop d'importance à ce que les gens disent, ils ne savent pas encore de quoi ils parlent. Ils feront moins les malins quand on les invitera à notre mariage dans quelques années. »<p>

Lily releva doucement la tête vers James qui semblait se rendre tout juste compte de la signification des mots qui venaient de dévaler le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Oui. Enfin, je… Je n'y ai pas réfléchis, mais je suppose que c'est la suite logique…<br>_ On a le temps, de toute façon, conclut-elle. »


	22. Chapter 22

Elle savait que rien n'allait être simple, mais il fallait qu'elle se force à y retourner. Rester enfermée chez elle n'était pas une solution, et ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle était. Lily Evans était quelqu'un de fort, ce n'était pas pour rien que Sirius et James l'avaient surnommé « la guerrière » quelques années plus tôt, à Poudlard. Elle inspira profondément et suivi James à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, les regards se braquèrent sur eux.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ? Demanda James d'une voix forte et déterminée. »

Quelques personnes s'échangèrent des regards, puis chacun se replongea dans son travail comme si rien ne s'était passé lorsque James rejoignit son bureau.

« Lily, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! S'exclama Eve.  
>_ Tu es bien la seule, répondit la jeune femme en grimaçant.<br>_ Ne fais pas attention. Les gens sont comme ça, les ragots, ça les rend mauvais. Tes dossiers sont ici.  
>_ Merci beaucoup pour tout, dit-elle avant d'attraper le tas de dossier et de s'enfermer dans son bureau. »<p>

Etrangement, la journée se déroula comme prévue. Personne ne vint l'interrompre, et à vrai dire, elle n'osa pas poser un pied dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque sa porte grinça et que le visage de Rémus apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il.  
>_ Bien sûr ! Viens ! Je termine tout juste les dossiers. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu…<br>_ Oui, je suis désolé. Je… Je ne me suis pas senti très bien par rapport à ce que j'ai dit à Hanna. »

Lily soupira, posa la main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Il n'y pouvait rien si Hanna était une peste psychorigide et paranoïaque dont le seul et unique but dans la vie était de briser son couple.

« Rémus… Tu sais que je t'adore et tu es comme un frère pour James. On s'est toujours serrés les coudes, cela ne changera jamais.  
>_ Je sais tout ça, mais je ne peux pas supporter le fait d'avoir indirectement aidé Hanna à vous faire du mal.<br>_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle est comme ça, elle trouvera toujours un moyen de détruire ce qu'on construit.  
>_ De toute façon, je crois que Sirius a couché avec la nouvelle stagiaire, donc vous n'allez plus être le centre d'attention, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.<br>_ Tu te moques de moi ? »

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et au même moment, le concerné apparut, un tas de parchemins à la main.

« J'ai besoin que tu signe ça, tête de nœud, dit-il à l'adresse de Lily en agitant la paperasse.  
>_ Tête de nœud ?<br>_ Ne fais pas attention, Rémus. Sirius a décidé de passer la semaine à m'insulter parce que selon lui, y être habituée, ça m'aidera à supporter plus facilement les commentaires des autres. Seulement, il n'est pas très doué pour ça.  
>_ Oh je t'en prie Evans, je suis très doué dans tous les domaines ! Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>_ Ah oui, d'ailleurs, la stagiaire ? Vraiment ?  
>_ Quoi ? Tu comptes me donner une leçon de morale ? Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec le patron à ce que je sache.<br>_ Tu fais ce que tu veux avec le patron, Commenta Rémus.  
>_ Mais je… Je ne… Bégaya Lily.<br>_ Oh, je l'adore, elle est gênée dès qu'elle ne maîtrise plus la conversation, la taquina Sirius.  
>_ Tiens, la voilà, ta fichue signature ! Lui dit-elle en lui redonnant son parchemin et en le poussant hors de son bureau sous ses rires. »<p>

Rémus posa les yeux sur elle, et se mit à sourire mystérieusement. Elle l'interrogea du regard, et il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

« Ca n'a aucun rapport, mais je pensais que tu partirais après Poudlard. A vrai dire, on le pensait tous. Parfois le soir, on en parlait avec les gars, et on rigolait. On te voyait devenir ministre de la magie, faire le tour du monde et ne pas avoir le temps pour qui ou quoi que ce soit.  
>_ Oh, eh bien, désolée de vous décevoir, plaisanta Lily.<br>_ Non, en fait, on se moquait littéralement de cette fille. Celle qui respectait les lois à la lettre, qui ne faisait rien d'amusant par peur de se faire punir ou je ne sais quoi, celle qui avait peur de vivre.  
>_ Moi qui croyait que vous m'aimiez bien… Ironisa-t-elle.<br>_ On t'aimait bien Lily, tu as toujours été une fille bien, mais maintenant, tu es devenue quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire.  
>_ Ouah… Eh bien, je… Merci Rémus, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je peux te retourner le compliment. Vous parliez souvent de moi ? Tu as d'autres anecdotes comme ça ? Viens avec moi à la maison, on va en parler. Lui demanda-t-elle suspicieusement. »<p>

Il acquiesça, un sourire malicieux scotché sur le visage et la suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Elle actionna la poignée, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« C'est bizarre, James devrait pourtant être là, marmonna-t-elle. »

Rémus haussa les épaules en la regardant tourner lentement la clé dans la serrure, et sursauter violemment lorsqu'un « joyeux anniversaire » retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tous ses amis de Poudlard étaient au milieu de son salon. Elle resta tétanisée pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Rémus la pousse au milieu du groupe.

« Je sais que ce n'est que dans deux semaines, mais on voulait te faire une surprise et… Commença James.  
>_ Et c'est réussi, le coupa-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des souaffles.<br>_ Remet la musique à fond Peter ! S'écria Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Lily saluait tout le monde. »

Il y avait une trentaine de personnes, dont quelques-unes que Lily ne pensait jamais revoir et dont elle était ravie de la présence. Cette soirée fut inoubliable, et alors qu'elle déballait ses cadeaux, elle se mit à penser qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait à la hauteur du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tous ses amis présents pour elle, lui montrant à quel point ils l'appréciaient, savourant eux aussi la soirée en se remémorant tous les bons souvenirs de Poudlard, sans oublier les mauvais qui les avaient sans aucun doute rapprochés. Alice riant aux éclats avec Frank, Sirius se battant avec Peter, Rémus essayant désespérément de les séparer, James qui, rien qu'en posant les yeux sur elle, la faisait se sentir merveilleusement bien, et tous les autres qui parlaient, dansaient, buvaient, l'observaient. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Au bout de quelques secondes de rêverie, elle entendit un tintement, et son regard se posa sur Sirius, debout sur une chaise, un verre à la main.

« Lily, je voudrais juste profiter de ce moment pour te dire que même si tu es un tyran, je ne te hais point.  
>_ Oh merci Black, c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait faite, ironisa-t-elle.<br>_ Je me doute bien que l'imbécile qui te sert de petit-ami ne m'arrive pas à la cheville niveau déclaration. »

James pesta et d'un coup de baguette, il fit tomber Sirius de sa chaise sous les rires des convives. Ils ne changeraient jamais.

« Je suis épuisée, soupira Lily en posant sa tête sur le torse de James.  
>_ Personne ne t'a causé de problème au bureau ?<br>_ Non. C'est sûrement parce que Sirius a couché avec la stagiaire.  
>_ Sirius a couché avec la stagiaire ? Répéta James en s'écartant légèrement de Lily pour mieux la regarder.<br>_ Oui. Et après réflexion, il nous a rendu un gros service.  
>_ Ne vas surtout pas lui dire ça, ça l'encouragerait. »<p>

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, assis sur le canapé rouge du salon, ils contemplaient le désastre dans lequel était à présent l'appartement. Les fêtes d'anniversaire se terminaient rarement dans l'ordre. D'un coup de baguette négligé, James fit voler chaque chose à sa place, puis il s'écarta doucement de Lily dont les yeux scintillaient ardemment.

« Merci pour ce soir, lui dit-elle.  
>_ Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu es, répondit-il sur le même ton.<br>_ C'est dingue que vous ayez fait tout ça derrière mon dos…  
>_ A vrai dire, Rémus a beaucoup aidé. Il tenait vraiment à se faire pardonner et…<br>_ Et il m'a bien eu. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir.  
>_ Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?! S'exclama-t-il faussement indigné. »<p>

Elle sourit et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Non, cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Depuis le soir du bal, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux d'incomparable, et même si elle n'avait aucune certitude sur leur relation à ce moment-là, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie.

« Tu sais, Lily, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. On avait promis de tout se dire, ça fait un certain temps que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre…  
>_ Ce genre de conversation ne se termine jamais bien, commenta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.<br>_ Ecoute ce n'est pas… Ca ne remet pas notre relation en question, loin de là, je pense qu'il faut voir ça comme une expérience.  
>_ Tu me fais peur, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.<br>_ Enfin, tu sais, on en sera que plus renforcés et…  
>_ Mais tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ou non ?! S'exclama-t-elle.<br>_ Ohlala, que d'impulsivité, quelle sauvage ! Rétorqua-t-il. »

Lily leva les yeux au plafond avant de reporter son regard sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'elle prendrait bien la nouvelle alors que lui, semblait excité.

« Bon, voilà, l'Ordre m'a donné une mission, avoua-t-il finalement.  
>_ Ce n'est que ça ? C'est dangereux, c'est ça ?<br>_ Non. Enfin, toutes les missions sont dangereuses de toute manière, mais celle-là n'est pas sensée l'être. Le seul problème, c'est que je dois partir en France pendant trois mois. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Lily détourna les yeux avant de faire les cent pas. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés, et voilà qu'il partait, voilà qu'il la laissait. Elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était pour la bonne cause, mais tout de même, c'était douloureux, et là, tout de suite, il était très difficile de relativiser.

« Ce n'est que dans une semaine, tu sais, reprit-il.  
>_ Que dans une semaine ? Oh alors c'est parfait s'il nous reste une semaine, on va pouvoir faire plein de choses en une semaine ! Ironisa-t-elle. »<p>

Il pouffa, se leva et referma ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se débattait comme une lionne en cage.

« Oh non Potter, ne t'avise pas de me toucher ce soir, tu avais très bien commencé la soirée, mais là tu es en très mauvaise position.  
>_ Tu pourrais te retrouver en très mauvaise position aussi Evans, murmura-t-il à son oreille.<br>_ Pitié, épargne-moi tes sous-entendus pervers.  
>_ Ce n'est que trois mois, tu ne remarqueras même pas mon absence, lui fit il remarquer avant de desserrer son étreinte pour lui laisser sa liberté. »<p>

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, fulminant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et il sut instantanément qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer cette phrase. Il déglutit difficilement en la voyant se ruer sur lui. Elle posa son index violemment sur le torse de James tout en le poussant légèrement.

« James Potter, je vais ressentir ton absence chaque mois, chaque semaine, chaque minute, chaque seconde, et cela dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, et si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, alors tu n'es qu'un idiot.  
>_ Alors tu es d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il avec méfiance.<br>_ Est-ce que tu as le droit de refuser, idiot ?  
>_ Oui, mais…<br>_ Tu n'en as pas envie, soupira-t-elle. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma un instant les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il voulait faire cette mission, ce n'était pas un choix égoïste, il voulait la faire pour elle par-dessus tout. Ses parents avaient été tué à cause des Mangemorts, et elle-même était une cible, l'Ordre était le seul endroit où il avait l'impression d'agir, de pouvoir réellement l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, si elle savait qu'elle était sa principale motivation, elle essayerait de l'en dissuader par tous les moyens. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé d'elle si longtemps, mais cette guerre devait s'arrêter, il voulait pouvoir vivre en paix avec elle, se marier, avoir des enfants, ne plus vivre dans la peur.

« Alors je suis supposée faire quoi ? T'attendre sagement ici ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
>_ Lily… Ca ne me fait pas plaisir non plus d'être loin de toi, mais…<br>_ Je sais, c'est la guerre… Soupira-t-elle. »

Il l'enlaça à nouveau sans qu'elle ne se débatte, et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Je te donne une semaine de congé.  
>_ Hors de question, il y a des tonnes de trucs à faire au bureau, répondit-elle vivement.<br>_ C'est moi le patron, Lily Jolie, lui fit-il remarquer en replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille.  
>_ Eh bien, Saint Potter le grand patron, bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper des affaires moldus toute la semaine à ma place.<br>_ Je peux trouver.  
>_ Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux que moi, et tu le sais très bien.<br>_ Dis-moi Evans, tu prendrais presque la grosse tête.  
>_ C'est pour cette raison que ces trois mois sans toi vont probablement me faire le plus grand bien.<br>_ Oh, ça fait mal. Heureusement que je te connais sinon je me demanderais si tu le pense vraiment, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant d'aller se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. »

Il tapota sur le bar avec ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, puis déposa son verre dans l'évier avant de se planter devant elle une nouvelle fois.

« Passe la semaine avec moi. Rien qu'avec moi, reprit-il.  
>_ Je ne peux pas, j'ai du travail.<br>_ Dis oui, ou je te vire, ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin scotché sur le visage.  
>_ Tu ne le feras pas, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.<br>_ Tu veux parier ?  
>_ Ca ressemble à du harcèlement sexuel, tout ça… Tu ne trouves pas ? Lui dit-elle, fière de l'avoir pris à son propre jeu.<br>_ Tu n'oserais pas, rétorqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. »

Elle haussa les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller prendre sa douche. Alors que l'eau coulait sur sa peau, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait devenir pendant trois mois. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, Sirius et Rémus était là, il y avait aussi Eve, et Alice, mais James était son pilier. Elle enfila un de ses t-shirt et se sécha brièvement les cheveux avant de regagner le salon. James avait réussi à remettre la télé en marche, et elle se surprit à rêvasser pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux vissés sur lui.

« Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? Tu veux me faire regretter de partir en te pavanant comme ça, dans un de mes vieux t-shirt troué qui ne pourrait aller à personne d'autre qu'à toi et qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais été mieux porté que de cette façon ? »

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Lily, et elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui restaient entre eux, lui pris la télécommande des mains avant de la jeter à travers la pièce, et de s'asseoir sur lui. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, et savoura l'espace d'un instant le bonheur de respirer le même air que lui avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, mettant fin à toute divagation de son esprit. Elle sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses jambes, sur ses cuisses, remonter le t-shirt qu'elle venait à peine d'enfiler, puis le lui enlever, et en un rien de temps, la pile de vêtement sur le sol doubla de volume.

La main de Lily parcourut le corps de James qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, et alors que son visage était niché dans son cou, elle éclata de rire et s'appuya sur son coude pour mieux le regarder.

« Je viens de comprendre. C'était pour ça que tu voulais que je prenne ma semaine, hein ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant avant de lui abattre un oreiller en pleine figure. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle tenta de lui rendre la pareille, sans succès puisqu'il l'immobilisa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste.

« Je voulais juste être avec toi, expliqua-t-il.  
>_ Tu ne vas pas me faire gober ça.<br>_ Tu as vraiment une très mauvaise opinion de moi, c'est terrifiant, s'offusqua-t-il.  
>_ Avoue le, tu veux que je reste dans ce lit avec toi toute la semaine. Tu peux le dire, tu peux l'avouer, je ne te jugerais pas, vas-y, insista-t-elle.<br>_ Je… Oh d'accord, je comprends. TU veux rester ici toute la semaine avec moi et TU veux que je l'avoue à ta place parce que tu crois que si c'est toi qui le dis, ça fera dépravé, dit-il suspicieusement.  
>_ Pas du tout, articula-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.<br>_ Je le savais ! Evans, piètre menteuse ! Je te connais par cœur ! Triompha-t-il.  
>_ Tu n'es qu'un abruti !<br>_ Un abruti et une dépravée, que va-t-on faire de nous ? Plaisanta-t-il.»

La jeune femme lui administra un rapide coup sur le front avant de se retourner dans son lit. Parfois, il l'exaspérait au plus haut point mais elle devait admettre que sur ce coup là, il l'avait bien eu, et elle avait beau avoir envie de rire d'elle, elle se retenait car elle tenait à sa fierté.

« Lily… Ne fais pas la tête… Souffla-t-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en faisant glisser sa main sur son ventre pour la tenir un peu plus contre lui.  
>_ Tu as le don de m'énerver.<br>_ Et toi tu as le don de me faire rire.  
>_ Tu recommence.<br>_ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu vas me manquer. S'il te plaît reste avec moi cette semaine. »

Elle se retourna finalement et caressa sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux dans l'obscurité, mais elle savait qu'ils l'imploraient, et c'était rare, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à sa demande. Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

« Tout le monde croit déjà que j'ai eu mon travail grâce au fait que je partage mon lit avec toi, alors si aucun de nous ne va travailler cette semaine, je suis fichue.  
>_ Tu me tues.<br>_ Je rentrerais tôt, promis. »

Il laissa péniblement sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et abdiqua. Elle avait raison après tout, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des soucis avec les membres du bureau pendant son absence.


	23. Chapter 23

Flash Back

« Sirius, vas voir plus loin si j'y suis ! S'exclama James.  
>_ Toujours aussi aimable et bien éduqué, ce garçon, commenta son meilleur ami en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant d'obéir. »<p>

Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt, on leur avait expliqué l'emplacement exact du portoloin, et après de longues minutes de recherche, ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. C'était une vieille moufle verte délavée, ruinée par les années, qu'un enfant avait probablement dû perdre au cours d'une escapade. D'ailleurs, Lily aurait juré que des animaux s'étaient soulagés dessus, et rien que pour cela, elle était ravie de ne pas faire partie du voyage. Enfin, ravie n'était pas forcément le mot adéquat. Elle n'allait pas voir James pendant trois mois, et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cela, comment vivre seule à nouveau alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre comment gérer son couple. Il ouvrit les bras et elle ne se fit pas prier.

« Lily, ne m'oublie pas.  
>_ Ce n'est pas moi qui vais passer trois mois entourés de superbes françaises, idiot.<br>_ C'est vrai, plaisanta-t-il.  
>_ Tu sais trouver les mots pour me rassurer, James Potter, ironisa-t-elle. »<p>

Il se mit à sourire et la serra un peu plus contre lui en poussant un profond soupir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il renonce, qu'il décide sur un coup de tête qu'il ne partirait pas, mais elle savait très bien qu'il allait aller jusqu'au bout car il était comme ça, il ne renonçait pas, et c'était aussi ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

« Je te promets que je ne penserais qu'à toi, Evans, et quand je reviendrais, ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais parti, et mieux encore, tu verras.  
>_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir cette promesse, tu sais ce que je fais aux menteurs…<br>_ Oui, et je ne voudrais pas en arriver là. »

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et regarda sa montre de ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Lily essaya une dernière fois d'aplatir ses cheveux sombres, mais il lui attrapa la main et y glissa une clé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea-t-elle. »

Il lui jeta un sourire que jamais elle n'oublierait, un merveilleux sourire pour lequel elle aurait pu donner sa vie, et d'un air innocent et détaché, il lui répondit.

« Le double des clés du manoir. Quand je reviendrais, je veux qu'on s'y installe ensemble. »

Lily inspira profondément, et l'observa avec de grands yeux. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais James était bel et bien en train de lui proposer d'habiter avec lui, et même si c'était déjà un peu le cas depuis un certain temps, rien n'avait jamais été officiel.

« C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il finalement. »

Elle plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens, et le laissa l'embrasser. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais c'était une évidence, il l'avait compris, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle lâcha sa main à contrecœur, s'écarta de lui, et avant qu'il ne disparaisse, elle eût juste le temps de voir sa bouche articuler les trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de prononcer. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule à présent.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Idiot, murmura-t-elle dans le vent. »

Fin du Flash-Back

Lily était assise sur un banc à Sainte Mangouste. La tête entre les mains, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses couloirs blancs. Elle voulait en sortir, elle voulait retourner en arrière, remonter le temps, faire quelque chose pour tout stopper. Elle voulait le retrouver.

« Lily… »

Elle releva douloureusement la tête vers Rémus et Sirius qui se tenaient devant elle, démunis, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour arriver vite, mais cela ne faisait pas grande différence puisque le seul remède, d'après les médicomages, était l'attente.

« Je… Je ne peux pas y retourner avec vous, je suis désolée… Il ne… Il ne se rappelle plus. Il a tout oublié, il… Il croit qu'il est sur le point de demander Hanna en mariage, articula-t-elle difficilement.  
>_ Oh Lily, je suis désolé, murmura Rémus en faisant signe à Sirius d'aller voir leur ami. »<p>

Le maraudeur poussa la porte d'hôpital et fut surpris et soulagé de voir que son ami n'était pas aussi amoché qu'on le lui avait dit. Il avait quelques hématomes sur les bras, et une légère cicatrice sur le côté gauche du front.

« Je suis arrivé ici avec des tonnes d'écorchures, ils font des miracles maintenant ! S'exclama James. »

Il n'avait pas l'air mal en point. L'Ordre avait brièvement raconté aux maraudeurs que James s'était fait surprendre pendant une mission et qu'il s'était pris un violent coup sur le crâne. Des aurors étaient intervenus et l'avait ramené sain et sauf, ou presque.

« Où est Hanna ?  
>_ Hanna… Heu… Comment t'expliquer… Commença Sirius. »<p>

Alors qu'il allait se lancer dans un long monologue, il entendit des cris, et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Hanna, suivie de près par Rémus et Lily.

« Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici ! Hurla la jeune femme.  
>_ Ah oui ? Demandons-lui son avis, répondit Hanna en souriant.<br>_ Tu sais, je peux être méchante.  
>_ Ce sont des menaces ? Vous avez tous entendu, elle me menace.<br>_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda James à Sirius.  
>_ Je suis là chéri, c'est Hanna, murmura la jeune femme en prenant la main du maraudeur dans la sienne.<br>_ Espèce de malade ! Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer ! Vociféra Lily. »

Elle s'élança vers Hanna mais Rémus l'attrapa au vol et parvint, non sans mal, et avec l'aide de Sirius, à la faire sortir de la chambre. Il mit plus d'une heure à la calmer, du moins à la convaincre d'arrêter de crier.

« Laisse nous Hanna, lui demanda calmement Sirius.  
>_ Quoi ? Mais je viens d'arriver ! Et j'apprécie moyennement que tu me donnes des ordres. »<p>

Sirius soupira bruyamment et jeta un regard désespéré à James.

« Hanna s'il te plaît.  
>_ Bon, d'accord. Mais je reviendrais tout à l'heure mon cœur.<br>_ Entendu, lui dit-il en souriant. »

Elle ne manqua pas de voir la mine dégoutée de Sirius en sortant de la chambre d'hôpital, mais heureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa pas Lily devant la porte.

« Alors c'est vrai, tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Demanda Sirius à James.  
>_ J'ai un petit doute sur l'endroit où j'ai mis la bague à vrai dire…<br>_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu ne peux pas faire un effort et te souvenir de ton dernier jour passé ici avant de partir en France ? Lily m'a tout raconté et…  
>_ Oui, je sais, j'ai été nul avec elle, mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? La nuit du bal, c'était la nuit du bal, on avait bu tous les deux, on a fait une bêtise et j'ai préféré ne pas lui en reparler.<br>_ James, tu sors avec Lily depuis plusieurs mois déjà… »

Il y eut un profond silence, puis James se mit à rire, et voyant que son ami n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter, il se redressa dans son lit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils… Ils m'ont expliqué que j'avais des trous de mémoire apparents mais je… Je pensais que j'avais juste occulté l'attaque, reprit-il.  
>_ Et bien on dirait que tu as occulté Lily aussi, et crois-moi, elle n'a pas apprécié.<br>_ Mais je ne comprends pas, Hanna et moi on…  
>_ Oh oui, Hanna et toi, vous étiez heureux, jusqu'à ce que tu voies les choses sous un autre angle et qu'elle devienne folle à lier.<br>_ Sirius, elle n'est pas comme ça…  
>_ Quand tu l'as demandé en mariage, elle a insisté pour tous nous inviter, et surtout pour inviter Lily alors qu'elle savait pertinemment tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous et que Lily était amoureuse de toi. Une fois que tu l'as quitté, elle s'est pointée au bureau, ah oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, Lily bosse avec nous. Bref, Hanna a fait une scène devant tout le monde, elle a dit des horreurs à Lily devant le bureau entier. Quand vous vous êtes officiellement mis ensemble, elle a mis tout le monde au courant et ils n'ont pas fait de cadeau à Lily. Je continue ?<br>_ Tu te moques de moi ?  
>_ Non. Je te jure que tout ce que je te dis, c'est la pure vérité Cornedrue. Pour les détails, tu ferais mieux de parler à Lily, mais je te préviens, elle ne va peut-être pas être très conciliante.<br>_ Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort… »

La porte s'ouvrit pile à ce moment-là, et la jeune femme rousse apparut dans l'encadrement, ses yeux verts encore embués de larmes de rage et de tristesse, elle s'avança timidement vers le lit. Sirius adressa un clin d'œil à son ami et James put clairement lire sur ses lèvres un discret « je te fais confiance » avant de le voir filer. Il était à peu près la seule personne qu'il pouvait croire, la seule personne dont il ne doutait pas, il était comme son frère, et à en voir le visage défait de Lily, il ne lui avait pas raconté un tissu de mensonges.

« Alors on… Toi et moi, on est…  
>_ Ensemble, oui, termina Lily.<br>_ C'est… Bizarre. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu me racontais que tu te rappelais de la soirée du bal. Ce soir-là, on s'est vraiment engueulés… »

Lily détourna le regard et essuya hâtivement une larme qui avait dévalé sa joue. Elle s'approcha d'avantage du lit, et posa une immense clé noire sur la table de chevet.

« Non James. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu m'as donnée cette clé et tu m'as demandé d'emménager avec toi. Je n'ai rien dis parce que ma réponse était plutôt évidente, et que je voyais très bien dans tes yeux que tu la connaissais. Ensuite, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, pour la première fois, et tu as pris le portoloin sans me laisser le temps de te dire que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils demeurèrent quelques instants immobiles, à se contempler sans rien dire, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait.

« Je suis désolé, lui dit-il finalement.  
>_ Je sais. Tu n'y peux rien. Je suppose que nous sommes retournés au point de départ, tu aimes Hanna, je suis un parasite.<br>_ Lily, ne dis pas ça. Sirius m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai besoin de parler avec elle.  
>_ C'est normal.<br>_ Est-ce que l'on peut quand même passer du temps ensemble, toi et moi ?  
>_ Je... Dis-moi juste ce que tu penses, s'il te plaît, je veux savoir comment je suis supposée être, est-ce que je… Est-ce que je dois…<br>_ Tu es très bien comme tu es. »

James poussa la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami et attrapa au vol la bière-au-beurre qu'il lui lança.

« Tu avais raison, Hanna est devenue folle, constata-t-il simplement.  
>_ Ah ? Un mois que tu traînes avec elle, et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? S'étonna Sirius.<br>_ Je ne sais pas si c'est elle, ou moi, à vrai dire. Je revois Lily aussi, depuis la semaine dernière et elle... Je ne sais pas… Elle est si bouleversée…  
>_ Tu m'étonnes ! Un jour tu lui sors que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec elle, et quelques temps après elle découvre que tu ne t'en souviens même plus.<br>_ Je sais, je sais, mais… Tu vas te moquer de moi, mais ça m'a fait quelque chose. C'était ma meilleure amie, et là, d'un coup, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle m'aime et c'est horrible parce que moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ressens. »

Sirius se mit à sourire largement et il se rapprocha de son ami. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures avant de lui donner une tape amicale dans l'épaule.

« Mon Cornedrue est en train de retomber amoureux d'Evans !  
>_ Je viens de te dire que…<br>_ James, la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, c'est parce que tu es un abruti qui réfléchit trop. Tu as peur qu'elle se foute de toi, tu as peur de trop l'aimer, tu as peur de gâcher l'amitié que vous avez, et j'en passe. Regarde la, elle, elle a peur de rien, et pourtant, à sa place, je me serais tiré direct avec la réputation que tu te colles !  
>_ Heu… Merci ?<br>_ De rien. Qu'est ce qui a cloché avec Hanna ce soir ?  
>_ Tu veux dire, de plus que d'habitude ? Cette fois, elle a essayé de me faire croire que tu étais un imposteur, et que toi et moi, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment.<br>_ Oh, sympathique. Elle ne manque pas d'audace.  
>_ Je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris que j'ai juste oublié quelques mois de ma vie.<br>_ Tu vas la revoir ?  
>_ Je ne crois pas, non. »<p>

Sirius poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qui fit éclater de rire son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine, mais au moins, James venait de faire un grand pas en avant.


	24. Chapter 24

Emmitouflée dans son manteau, Lily se laissait guider par James dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. C'était très étrange de se retrouver là, à marcher près de lui en ayant une envie presque mortelle de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, alors que lui ne se souvenait d'aucun de ces moments-là. Il lui manquait énormément, c'était comme s'il avait disparu depuis trois mois. Sa mission s'était arrêtée au bout de deux mois à cause de sa blessure, puis il était revenu amnésique. Heureusement que Sirius lui racontait à peu près tout, et qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'à présent, James refusait de voir Hanna, car elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le savoir avec elle.

« Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Non, ça va, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.<br>_ Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment on s'est mis ensemble, lui fit il remarquer.  
>_ Oh… C'est assez compliqué, il y a eu plusieurs… Etapes…<br>_ C'est-à-dire ? Tu sais, d'après les médicomages, plus on me raconte les choses, plus j'ai de chance de m'en souvenir.  
>_ Très bien. Puisque tu insistes. Il y a eu une mission de l'Ordre qui a mal tourné, on s'est retrouvé enfermés tous les deux, je t'ai embrassé et… C'était juste avant ton mariage mais tu avais décidé que ça ne voulait rien dire, ensuite…<br>_ Sirius m'a raconté ça, il m'a aussi dit ce qu'il s'est passé le jour du mariage, mais après…  
>_ Après, tu es venu chez moi et tu m'as embrassé.<br>_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
>_ Je t'ai mis une claque. »<p>

James s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et elle manqua de le bousculer. Il se retourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils et simula une expression de douleur qui la fit éclater de rire.

« J'étais si mauvais que ça ?  
>_ Le baiser était très bien. Toi, par contre, tu n'étais vraiment qu'un imbécile.<br>_ Très bien ? C'est tout ?  
>_ Retiens surtout que tu étais un imbécile, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter du reste.<br>_ Hmm… Je prends ça pour un compliment. Que s'est-il passé après la claque ?  
>_ On s'est disputés. Violemment. Puis on s'est réconciliés, et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas te contenter d'être simplement mon ami, dit-elle en levant ses yeux émeraude vers lui. »<p>

Il soutint son regard mais continua à marcher. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, depuis qu'il était de retour, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, mais elle savait qu'il était perdu et qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se retrouver.

« Et après ? Reprit-il.  
>_ On a encore eu quelques désaccords… A propos de Nathan et d'Hanna… Et un soir, on est rentrés des Trois Balais, tu étais fou de jalousie, et tu m'as embrassé.<br>_ Et c'est tout ? »

Elle se mit à rougir violemment et dissimula un peu plus son visage dans son manteau. Il le remarqua aussitôt, il l'obligea à en sortir sa tête et éclata de rire.

« Ah ! Tu rougis ! Alors on a…  
>_ Non James, nous n'avons pas couchés ensemble, tu as décidé au dernier moment que tu n'étais pas encore prêt pour ce genre de chose, ironisa-t-elle. »<p>

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard suspicieux et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule pour la bousculer. Elle se rua sur lui et le poussa violemment, il manqua de tomber mais se retint à un poteau in extremis.

« Tu as plus de force qu'avant, constata-t-il en riant.  
>_ C'est parce qu'on avait l'habitude de se battre, répondit-elle simplement.<br>_ Oh. C'était un de nos… Trucs ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils, et quand elle comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion elle se mit à rire et elle remua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je ne me souviennes pas de ça. Je devrais m'en souvenir ! C'était bien, pourtant, non ? Je suis certain que c'était bien.  
>_ La première fois c'était bizarre.<br>_ Bizarre ? Répéta-t-il, légèrement vexé.  
>_ Non, non pas bizarre dans le sens négatif, c'est juste que… Wouah je ne m'y attendais pas et c'est arrivé comme ça. On s'en voulait tous les deux par rapport à Nathan et Hanna, et on ne savait pas où notre amitié nous menait, en un claquement de doigt on s'est embrassé et c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait. J'ai passé ma main dans tes cheveux et tu m'as serré contre toi. Tu m'as embrassé ici. Dit-t-elle en lui montrant le creux de son cou de son index. Puis ici, et ici… J'ai déboutonné ta chemise, tu m'as déshabillé et…<br>_ Evans, petite coquine ! S'exclama Sirius qui venait de surgir de derrière eux. »

Elle s'arrêta net se retourna vivement face au maraudeur, gênée au possible, elle retrouva sa couleur pourpre devenue habituelle.

« Merlin, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je suis véritablement scandalisé, reprit le meilleur ami de James.  
>_ Super, maintenant, j'y aurais le droit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est certain, soupira Lily.<br>_ Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai presque rien entendu. Je vais juste éviter de m'appuyer sur le mur du salon qui est face à la bibliothèque, la prochaine fois que j'irais chez toi, se moqua-t-il.  
>_ Je n'ai jamais mentionné un quelconque mur, lui fit remarquer Lily.<br>_ Ah bon ? Oh j'ai dû confondre avec… Je ne sais pas…  
>_ Oh non. Je n'y crois pas, tu lui as dit ! S'écria Lily à l'adresse de James.<br>_ Je… Je n'ai rien dis, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. »

Sirius grimaça et essaya de lui faire discrètement signe de se taire, mais Lily l'aperçut et les attrapa tous les deux par la manche de leur veste afin de les emmener discuter dans un endroit plus calme et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Tu es mort mon vieux, souffla discrètement Sirius.  
>_ Mais qu'est-ce que je…<br>_ Tu lui as raconté notre première nuit ensemble ? Reprit Lily.  
>_ J'ai fait ça ? L'interrogea James.<br>_ Non, non il ne m'a rien dit, juste…  
>_ Oh, tais-toi Black !<br>_ Lily, je ne me rappelle pas avoir…  
>_ Tais-toi toi aussi. C'est bien pratique d'être amnésique, mais figure toi que dès que tu auras retrouvé ta mémoire, la mienne sera aussi intacte, et je me souviendrais de te passer un savon pour chaque chose que tu lui as raconté. »<p>

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard de dépit mais dès que Lily eût le dos tourné, Sirius se mit à sourire et il se moqua ouvertement de son ami.

« Contre le mur du salon ? Lui chuchota James d'un air espiègle en jetant des coups d'œil rapide à la jeune femme qui marchait devant eux.  
>_ C'est ce que tu m'as raconté, confirma le maraudeur.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit d'autre ?  
>_ Rien du tout.<br>_ Et tu m'as laissé me faire engueuler pour ça ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et James se rua sur lui et lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés dans un endroit reculé, ils se transformèrent tous les deux et se livrèrent à une bataille sans merci. Lily se posa sur un tronc d'arbre et les regarda se battre, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, et même si d'habitude elle levait les yeux au ciel en les qualifiant de gamins, cette fois, elle resta silencieuse. James était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'attaque aurait pu se terminer d'une autre manière, et elle avait beau préférer ne pas y penser, il y avait des jours où elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait seulement perdu la mémoire, il s'était éloigné d'elle pour se rapprocher d'Hanna, mais maintenant, il était revenu, il était là, et même si leur relation n'était plus la même, elle le voyait, elle sentait son parfum, et elle écoutait avec attention chaque mots qu'il prononçait. La nuit commença à tomber et Lily frissonna légèrement lorsque le vent vint caresser son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentit soulever, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les deux garçons s'étaient retransformés et James la portait sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Je te ramène chez toi. Il commence à se faire tard.<br>_ Ne t'embête pas James, je vais transplaner. »

Le maraudeur se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement, et transplana presque aussitôt.

« J'avais espéré que tu me montrerais ton appartement… Peut-être que… Peut-être que ça m'aiderait à me rappeler.  
>_ Oh… Oui, oui bien sûr. »<p>

Elle serra ses bras autour de son cou en savourant le bonheur de se sentir physiquement si proche de lui, puis elle transplana chez elle. Elle descendit de son dos, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et lui fit signe de passer devant elle. Elle l'observa alors qu'il faisait le tour du salon, essayant probablement de se remémorer leurs souvenirs.

« Tu avais l'habitude de t'asseoir ici quand tu rentrais avant moi. Tu mettais la télé, et quand je rentrais, tu me demandais à chaque fois de t'expliquer comment il était possible que des gens parlent à l'intérieur de la boîte sans être dedans, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
>_ Et tu me répondais quoi ?<br>_ Je me moquais de toi.  
>_ C'est ce mur ? L'interrogea-t-il en pointant son index de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque.<br>_ Lui-même. J'en ai encore des séquelles, dit-elle en riant avant de tirer sur son pull pour lui montrer une légère marque sur ses omoplates.  
>_ Désolé, lui dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.<br>_ J'espère qu'elle ne guérira pas. »

James esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur le canapé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et essaya de toutes ses forces de se rappeler de sa vie ici, sans succès. Lily se posa à côté de lui et pris sa main dans la sienne, navrée pour lui, pour eux.

« C'est dur tu sais. Tout le monde me pousse vers toi, mais…  
>_ Tu n'es pas obligé de les écouter. Je comprends James, ce qu'on avait avant, ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu veux maintenant et je ne cherche pas à ce que tu me reviennes à tout prix. Je veux que tu sois heureux en faisant ce que tu as envie de faire et en étant avec la personne que tu aimes. »<p>

Il releva la tête vers elle, vers ses sublimes yeux émeraude, et il se sentit vraiment chanceux. Elle était probablement celle pour qui la situation était la plus difficile, et pourtant, elle ne lui demandait rien, elle ne le poussait pas, elle ne l'obligeait à rien. Elle était comme ça, il le savait, sage, généreuse, forte, et pourtant, elle l'étonnait à chaque fois.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Lily, ces choses-là ne changent pas. Je me rappelle du soir du bal, je me souviens clairement que j'avais envie d'être avec toi, c'est toujours le cas, mais je ne sais plus qui je suis et… A chaque fois que je te vois je te regarde dans les yeux et Merlin à la façon dont tu me fixes je devine que je suis devenu quelqu'un de vraiment très important pour toi et ça me tue parce que maintenant, je suis juste moi.  
>_ Tu es toujours quelqu'un de très important.<br>_ Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à être comme avant.  
>_ Ca fait un mois James, tu peux difficilement me voir autrement que ta meilleure amie au bout d'un mois…<br>_ Tu dois avoir raison. Bon, j'y vais, je dois me lever tôt demain, bonne nuit. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et ils eurent un léger doute sur la façon de se dire au revoir pendant l'espace d'un instant. Finalement, il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, lui lança un sourire timide et quitta l'appartement. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé, et à quel point tout pouvait sembler étrange à présent. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et c'était comme s'ils avaient la chance de tout recommencer en corrigeant ce qu'ils avaient mal fait, car oui, c'était peut-être une chance, après tout.


	25. Chapter 25

« Cette fois-ci, je peux t'assurer que tu ne l'oublieras pas, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Il se mit à sourire, et la dévora des yeux alors qu'elle défaisait délicatement sa cravate sans détourner son regard du sien. Il posa sa main dans son cou, la fit descendre jusqu'à son chemisier qu'il déboutonna lentement, elle le poussa puis il se sentit tomber sur le canapé et le corps pâle de Lily glissa sur lui. Elle retrouva à nouveau ses lèvres alors que ses mains se crispaient dans son dos, puis elle se sentit tomber, et ils roulèrent sur le sol froid du salon en riant.

Flash Back

Tout avait commencé aux Trois Balais. James avait quitté l'hôpital depuis trois mois et il revoyait régulièrement Lily, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans leur relation. C'était une relation platonique, affreusement platonique.

« Quoi de neuf, mon pote ? Lança-t-elle négligemment en lui tapant dans la main et en commandant une bière-au-beurre dans la foulée.  
>_ Lily Evans, incarnation du glamour et du charme de la gente féminine, se moqua Sirius.<br>_ Arrête Patmol, tu sais bien qu'elle fait ça pour moi, elle a peur que j'y vois des sous-entendus si elle se comporte simplement comme une fille, continua James en souriant largement.  
>_ Bande d'idiots, répondit-elle simplement.<br>_ Oh c'est sûr que ça relève le niveau, lui fit remarquer Sirius.  
>_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets, Black.<br>_ Surveille ton langage ! Lui rétorqua-t-il. »

Lily soupira avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et de remercier d'un sourire la serveuse qui lui apportait sa choppe.

« Tu es pressée ? Lui demanda James.  
>_ J'ai promis à Eve qu'on irait à la plage ensemble aujourd'hui.<br>_ Tu traînes avec Eve maintenant ? Fit Sirius, étonné.  
>_ De temps en temps. Elle est vraiment géniale, si tu savais à quel point elle…<br>_ Oh crois-moi, je sais, la coupa-t-il avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à James.  
>_ Est-ce qu'il y a seulement une fille de la boîte avec qui tu n'as pas couché ? Lui demanda Lily, consternée. »<p>

James fronça les sourcils et son regard jongla entre ses deux amis qui ne semblaient pas remarquer son air incertain. Il toussota pour attirer leur attention, et alors que Lily était aussi réceptive qu'une limace, il constata avec stupeur et horreur que Sirius avait une lueur dans les yeux et que son sourire ne faisait aucun doute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as James, tu es bien pâle ?  
>_ Tu me prends pour un abruti ?!<br>_ Oh, il prend la mouche tellement facilement. Bien sûr qu'il y a une fille avec qui je n'ai pas couché dans la boîte, et elle est assise à cette table, reprit Sirius.  
>_ Et elle va s'en aller immédiatement parce que cette discussion ne l'intéresse pas, et qu'en plus, elle va être en retard pour le portoloin, ajouta Lily en rassemblant précipitamment ses affaires.<br>_ De mieux en mieux, elle utilise la troisième personne du singulier pour parler d'elle maintenant.  
>_ Elle aurait bien envie de te montrer son majeur, mais par soucis de glamour, elle ne le fera pas, le nargua-t-elle. »<p>

« Alors, avec James ?  
>_ Néant. Avec un grand N, répondit Lily en souriant timidement.<br>_ Je suis sûre que tu exagères ! S'exclama Eve.  
>_ Il m'a à peine regardé aujourd'hui. On dirait qu'il a peur que je lui saute dessus s'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur moi.<br>_ Ou alors, il a peur de ne pas se maîtriser et de TE sauter dessus.  
>_ Tu es bien trop gentille.<br>_ Et tu es bien trop modeste. Ca se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde qu'il attend que tu fasses un pas vers lui.  
>_ Je faisais des pas vers lui tout le temps avant, mais il reculait quand j'avançais et c'était vraiment dur pour le moral. Je crois qu'il n'était pas prêt alors je préfère attendre simplement qu'il sache ce qu'il veut, on a toujours fait comme ça.<br>_ Tu le connais mieux que quiconque, de toute manière, abdiqua Eve. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement bien que ces temps-ci, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de connaître James. Elle ne savait même plus trop comment se comporter avec lui. Elle essayait d'être une amie, mais pour cela, elle devait faire énormément d'effort pour rester maître d'elle-même et de ses gestes qui n'avaient plus rien de naturel. Elle reporta son attention sur Eve et retrouva le sourire.

« Sirius, vraiment ? Se moqua-t-elle.  
>_ Il te l'a dit ? Souffla Eve avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant.<br>_ Il l'a sous-entendu.  
>_ Mon ex venait de rompre avec moi, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et d'oublier, et je suis tombée sur Sirius. Autant te dire qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était juste l'histoire d'une fois.<br>_ Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux.  
>_ Figures toi que ce n'était pas si mal que ça…<br>_ Avec tout l'entrainement qu'il a eu, j'espère bien ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et reportèrent leurs regards sur la mer. Il faisait juste assez chaud pour ne pas avoir besoin de porter une veste, mais ce n'était pas étouffant, c'était même très agréable, et lorsque Lily s'allongea sur sa serviette, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner. Elle fut réveillée par de grands cris suivis d'une sensation de fraîcheur dans le creux de son dos. Elle se redressa, ouvrit les yeux, et malgré le soleil qui l'aveuglait, elle put distinguer deux silhouettes devant elle.

« On ne peut vraiment pas être tranquilles deux minutes ! Lança Eve.  
>_ La gentillesse incarnée cette fille, hein Cornedrue ?<br>_ Oh mais tu sais Black, si tu as un problème avec ma gentillesse, tu peux aller te faire…  
>_ Je crois que Lily a déteint sur elle, commenta moqueusement James en ignorant la fin de la phrase de sa secrétaire. »<p>

La jeune femme rousse soupira bruyamment et se laissa retomber sur sa serviette. Elle essayait de lui laisser de l'espace, vraiment, mais s'il la suivait partout où elle allait, cela ne risquait pas d'être une mince affaire. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant une bonne demi-heure alors qu'ils se chamaillaient autour d'elle, et elle fut presque vexée de constater qu'il remarquait à peine sa présence. Après réflexion, elle réalisa qu'il était sûrement là pour tenir compagnie à Sirius qui tenterait probablement de remettre Eve dans son lit. Elle était tout simplement trop belle pour qu'il se contente d'un soir. Elle allait à nouveau s'endormir quand elle entendit une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit discrètement un œil qui vint se poser sur une jeune femme brune, souriante et plutôt mignonne.

« Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Jenna, je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et je… Je fais une fête ce soir chez moi avec quelques amis, je me demandais si tu voudrais venir ? »

Lily se redressa très légèrement pour mieux voir à qui elle parlait, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle la vit tendre un morceau de parchemin à James qu'elle comprit.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-il en lui souriant largement.  
>_ Je compte sur toi, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.<br>_ Pourquoi c'est toujours à toi que ça arrive ?! S'exclama Sirius.  
>_ Parce que je suis James Potter, il est temps de t'y habituer mon vieux, répondit-il en riant. »<p>

Lily se recoucha discrètement en serrant les dents. Elle se répétait continuellement qu'elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, qu'il allait probablement refaire des erreurs qu'ils avaient déjà fait tous les deux, et rerencontrer des obstacles qu'ils avaient déjà franchis, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il avait flirté avec une autre femme devant elle, ce n'était pas rien, c'était dur. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à lui reprocher, ils n'étaient plus en couple à présent, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dicter la ligne de conduite à suivre, alors elle se contenta de rester muette tout l'après-midi parce que de toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot, pas après ça. Sa gorge était nouée et son cœur était serré.

« Elle dort ? Demanda Eve.  
>_ Je crois, répondit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?<br>_ Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille, allez-y vous.  
>_ Tu es sûr Cornedrue ? »<p>

Lily n'entendit pas sa réponse, mais comme Eve et Sirius le saluèrent, elle devina qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à présent, et elle était bien décidée à le faire patienter un certain temps. Elle l'entendit bouger, et elle entrouvrit discrètement un œil pour constater qu'il s'était installé à côté d'elle. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras repliés derrière la tête, il fixait simplement le ciel. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle demeura immobile, mais le soleil était déjà bien descendu dans le ciel, et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de mondes sur la plage lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à se lever. Sans un mot, elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et pris la direction du prochain portoloin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda James qui venait de la rattraper.  
>_ Rien. Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose ?<br>_ Parce que tu as fait semblant de dormir tout l'après-midi.  
>_ J'étais fatiguée.<br>_ Evidemment, ironisa-t-il. Bon, il est à quelle heure ce portoloin ?  
>_ Il part dans 5 minutes, mais tu as quelque chose ce soir, tu te souviens ? Reprit-elle, irritée.<br>_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Reprit-il.  
>_ Excuse moi, je m'appelle Jenna, je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai bien envie que tu viennes chez moi ce soir, j'ai mis des draps propres dans mon lit, tu verras, ça sera super ! Se moqua Lily. »<p>

James éclata de rire puis se ravisa lorsque la jeune femme posa sur lui son regard noir. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne rien lui reprocher, de ne pas lui faire de remarques, mais ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce genre de situation.

« Je déteste ça. Tu ne t'en rappelles peut-être pas mais j'ai horreur de ce genre de filles qui ne te connaissent pas et viennent se frotter à toi comme des sangsues. Je n'aime pas ça. Et j'aime encore moins quand tu leur réponds en souriant et que tu flirtes avec elles.  
>_ J'ai flirté avec elle ?<br>_ Tu le fais tellement naturellement que tu ne t'en rends même plus compte.  
>_ Je ne vais pas aller à cette soirée.<br>_ Mais fais ce que tu veux James ! Ne me dis pas ça parce que tu vois que ça me contrarie, si tu veux aller à cette soirée, vas-y, si cette fille te plaît, fonce !  
>_ Je ne la connais même pas !<br>_ Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé dans le passé…  
>_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?!<br>_ Rien, laisse tomber, conclut-elle avant de poser la main sur le portoloin sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir. »

Elle laissa couler l'eau sur son corps pendant un certain temps avant de sortir de la douche, enfin libérée du sable qui s'était incrusté entre ses doigts de pieds. Elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec James. En fait, elle avait même totalement dépassé les bornes. Elle avait dû passer pour une vraie dingue psychorigide, et elle en avait honte. Cependant, il la faisait sortir de ses gonds, et elle ne réfléchissait pas quand elle était en face de lui. Elle enfila un chemisier et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle le découvrit devant sa porte, l'air sérieux et déterminé. Il fit un pas en avant, elle fit un pas en arrière. Il referma la porte derrière lui, passa son bras dans le bas du dos de Lily, et d'un geste rapide, il la coinça entre la porte et lui.

« Tu m'as laissé en plan. Encore une fois. Lui fit-il remarquer l'air de rien. »

Elle déglutit difficilement en s'efforçant de garder les yeux vissés dans les siens. Elle ne voulait pas baisser le regard face à lui, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, du moins pas lors d'une confrontation.

« C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle se détendit un peu, esquissa un mouvement vers lui, puis se retint, et perdit à nouveau tout contrôle. Ses yeux se mirent à jongler entre sa bouche et son regard sombre alors qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement. James n'était pas dans son état normal, et la plupart de temps, le genre de phrase qu'il venait de prononcer était presque mot pour mot celui qu'il utilisait pour charmer les filles quand il était plus jeune.

« Tu es énervé parce que tu as dû attendre le portoloin suivant, lui dit-elle.  
>_ Je suis énervé parce que j'avais prévu de passer la journée avec toi.<br>_ Et quand tu es énervé tu fais des choses que tu regrettes.  
>_ Alors je suis juste exaspéré. »<p>

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, colla son front au sien et soupira bruyamment.

« Aide moi à me souvenir, murmura-t-il.  
>_ Serre moi dans tes bras. »<p>

Il s'exécuta et elle glissa sa tête dans son cou. C'était comme avant. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme si rien ne leur était arrivé. Elle inspira profondément alors que ses doigts commençaient à se crisper dans son dos.

« Embrasse-moi, ajouta-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit, se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa comme la première fois, lors du bal de fin d'année. Elle lui retira délicatement sa veste et l'attira vers le canapé, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. C'était une expérience vraiment étrange, elle se souvenait de tout, et lui, de rien. C'était comme s'il la découvrait alors qu'elle savait déjà tout de lui.

« Cette fois-ci, je peux t'assurer que tu ne l'oublieras pas, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. »


	26. Chapter 26

Le jour était sur le point de se lever, et pourtant, Lily n'était toujours pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Elle dégagea sa main de sous la couverture et la contempla une nouvelle fois. La bague qui entourait son annulaire était probablement aussi belle que le symbole qui s'en dégageait.

« Tu ne dors pas ?  
>_ Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, murmura-t-elle.<br>_ C'est si difficile que ça ? »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur la joue de James et colla son front au sien. Ils s'étaient mariés deux jours plus tôt, mais elle avait toujours du mal à y croire.

« Non, justement, c'est trop facile comparé à tout ce que nous avons vécu, ça me parait suspect. »

James éclata de rire et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, elle le savait, il essayait de garder la face parce qu'il était fier, mais il était tête en l'air ces derniers temps.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as demandé en mariage ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Comment oublier ? Tu m'as littéralement hurlé au visage.<br>_ Tu exagères…  
>_ Ah oui ? Laisses moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. »<p>

FLASH BACK

Lily était assise sur le canapé du salon depuis une bonne heure déjà, et pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de dix minutes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. James était en retard. Encore. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et il n'avait pas retrouvé sa mémoire, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que tout pouvait revenir sans prévenir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle bondit hors du canapé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié, soupira-t-elle. »

James pris une profonde inspiration posa négligemment sa veste sur le porte manteau près de la porte, et afficha un sourire penaud.

« Non James ! Non ! Ca suffit ! Les problèmes de mémoire, j'en ai ma claque, tu me prends pour une attardée ou quoi ? Tu traînes avec Sirius tous les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure, et…  
>_ Lily, je te jure que…<br>_ Lily je te jure que Sirius n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et blablabla ! Je connais le refrain par cœur !  
>_ Mais je…<br>_ Non ! Tu n'as pas d'excuse ! Ca fait trois semaines de suite que nous sommes censés aller chez ma sœur, et tu trouves toujours une excuse pour y échapper. Je sais qu'elle a vraiment été odieuse dans le passé et que tu ne peux pas supporter ce qu'elle m'a fait mais…  
>_ Je m'en rappelle.<br>_ Alors pourquoi tu arrives avec une heure de retard ? J'écoute, ajouta-t-elle irritée.  
>_ Lily, je me rappelle de tout, répéta-t-il avec insistance. »<p>

Son regard la transperça de part en part et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait changé. C'était comme un retour quelques mois plus tôt, avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer, quand tout allait bien, quand ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il se souvenait enfin. Elle ne sut quoi dire l'espace d'un instant, mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Ca fait plusieurs jours, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, je… Je sais que c'était dur pour toi, je suis désolé. »

Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et se rua sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'était un soulagement immense de savoir qu'à présent, il savait ce qu'elle savait et il ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu as gardé ça pour toi pendant combien de temps exactement ?!  
>_ Trois, ou peut-être quatre jours…<br>_ Trois ou quatre jours ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?  
>_ Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler ! Se défendit-il.<br>_ Pourquoi pas « hé Lily, ça va ? J'ai retrouvé la mémoire aujourd'hui. » ?  
>_ J'y ai pensé, mais ça ne me semblait pas assez théâtral, et puis Sirius m'a dit que…<br>_ Oui bien sûr, Sirius était au courant, lui, marmonna-t-elle.  
>_ Je voulais son avis.<br>_ Son avis ? Tu voulais savoir si oui ou non il fallait me le dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle énervée.  
>_ Bien sûr que non, je savais déjà que j'allais t'en parler mais…<br>_ Mais quoi ?  
>_ Mais je ne savais pas si…<br>_ Si quoi ? Si j'étais prête à entendre la vérité de ta bouche avant d'avoir l'âge de Dumbledore ? Ironisa-t-elle. »

Il émit un léger rire croyant qu'elle plaisantait, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard noir, il toussota légèrement avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste désinvolte.

« Je ne savais pas si je devais faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire quand je suis parti en mission.  
>_ C'est-à-dire ?<br>_ Si je t'ai donné la clé du manoir, c'est que je voulais que l'on habite ensemble et qu'on fonde une famille là-bas mais…  
>_ Mais quoi ?<br>_ Mais maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point tu es bornée, susceptible, et grincheuse, j'hésite… »

Le visage de Lily se ferma, elle fronça les sourcils et son visage devint rouge de rage. Il éclata de rire en la voyant se décomposer ainsi, et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle le poussa mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !  
>_ Super drôle Potter.<br>_ Non mais sans rire, tu sais que si on vit ensemble, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts ? Reprit-il d'un air faussement sérieux.  
>_ Tu es vraiment l'être le plus pathétique que je connaisse, répondit-elle simplement.<br>_ C'est bon Evans, je rigole, détends toi.  
>_ Je sais que tu rigoles, mais j'avais perdu espoir de te retrouver et tu es là devant moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien avant alors que maintenant, quand je te regarde je vois que quelque chose a changé en toi. Et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. »<p>

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de James, et alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, elle sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils restaient dans cette position, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

« Peut-être que la meilleure façon de réagir est de me dire oui, dit-il timidement en sortant de sa poche un écrin noir qui contenait une magnifique bague. »

Les yeux de Lily jonglèrent entre lui et le bijou, s'attendant à voir son petit-ami éclater de rire d'un instant à l'autre en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais son visage était figé.

« Ouah, je… Je… Attends deux minutes, tu es sérieux ?  
>_ J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?<br>_ Je n'en sais rien, tu as toujours l'air de plaisanter ! Protesta-t-elle.  
>_ Je ne plaisante pas ! Rétorqua-t-il.<br>_ Tu es sûr ? Parce que si tu te fiches de moi dans cinq minutes je te jure que je le prendrais très mal !  
>_ Par la barbe de Merlin mais arrête de tourner autour du pot !<br>_ Tu vas te moquer de moi j'en suis certaine…  
>_ Bon, alors je la ramène, conclut-il en refermant le boîtier. »<p>

Elle le regarda s'approcher de la porte, et avant qu'il ne la franchisse elle l'arrêta. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire mais il avait l'air si sérieux qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette chance.

« Tu me demandes vraiment de porter ton nom ?  
>_ Si c'est ça qui te gêne, tu peux toujours garder le tient, mais bon…<br>_ Non, non, le tient ira très bien, répondit-elle simplement. »

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, à la fois surpris et perdu, peu sûr de comprendre la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Tu veux dire que…  
>_ Oui, je veux bien t'épouser. »<p>

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, puis s'écarta d'elle, un large sourire sur son visage, il lui tendit la bague. Il s'apprêtait à la faire glisser le long de son doigt lorsqu'il s'arrêta un instant.

« Tu y as vraiment cru ? L'interrogea-t-il l'air moqueur.  
>_ Tu es vraiment un sale veracrasse…<br>_ C'est bon, je rigole, lui dit-il avant de la laisser contempler sa bague, maintenant tu es Madame Lily Potter. »

Elle se mit à rire et lui administra une légère tape dans l'épaule avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Fin du Flash Back

« J'avais oublié à quel point j'étais difficile à vivre à cette époque-là, murmura Lily lovée contre son mari.  
>_ Parce que ça a changé ? La taquina-t-il. »<p>

Elle lui abattit un oreiller sur la figure avant qu'il ne la pousse violemment du lit, et qu'elle ne l'entraine dans sa chute. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle, allongée de tout son long sur le parquet de leur chambre, ses cheveux roux éparpillés autour de son visage angélique. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Tu es tellement beau, souffla-t-elle.  
>_ Merci, on me le dit souvent, répliqua-t-il en riant avant d'aller l'embrasser dans le cou.<br>_ J'espère que notre fils te ressemblera, lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

Elle avait prévu d'attendre le lendemain pour le lui dire, mais c'était sorti tout seul, elle avait besoin de partager sa joie avec lui, elle avait besoin qu'il sache aussi. Il s'arrêta, et elle sentit ses cheveux glisser lentement contre sa joue, puis son visage apparut devant elle, ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés.

« A vrai dire, c'est peut-être une fille, mais je ne sais pas, je sens que ce sera un petit maraudeur… Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant lentement. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis James l'attira contre lui en soupirant de bonheur. Il ne s'y attendait pas, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il serait heureux, elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant ? Quel abruti !  
>_ Je l'ai appris le jour de notre mariage, tu te rappelles ? Tu me disais que j'étais bizarre, et…<br>_ Je croyais que tu pensais avoir fait une erreur... »


	27. Chapter 27

Lily s'était levée si tôt qu'elle doutait même de s'être couchée. Debout dans sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à James. Il valait mieux qu'elle le réveille maintenant, elle le tuerait si il arrivait en retard.

« James... Murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

Elle n'eût aucune réponse. Elle soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule, son pouce le caressant doucement. Il émit un léger grognement et enfonça sa tête encore plus profondément dans son oreiller, ce qui fit sourire Lily.

« James Potter, si tu veux que je devienne ta femme aujourd'hui, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tiens, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Il y eût un moment de silence, puis il tourna doucement la tête vers son réveil et ouvrit un œil.

« 5h du matin ?! Lily tu te fous de moi... »

Elle se mit à rire doucement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se rendre dans le salon. Mission accompli, il était réveillé, c'était le plus important. Elle se doutait bien que Rémus allait avoir assez de mal à sortir Sirius du lit pour lui demander de faire de même avec James, et elle n'avait aucune envie que son mari et son témoin arrivent en retard le jour de son mariage. Elle croqua dans un toast et jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux vers l'horloge qui trônait dans le salon. Alice ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle avala d'une traite son jus de citrouille, et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Bonne nouvelle, James était sorti du lit. Elle se demandait comment il se sentait, s'il réalisait ce qui allait se passer. Ils en avaient vaguement parlés la veille, s'étaient mutuellement rassurés, mais les doutes de Lily revenaient au galop maintenant qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Le mariage, ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement, mais c'était tout de même un engagement, et James avait horreur des engagements. De plus, Sirius avait passé la soirée de la veille à le taquiner sur le sujet, et Lily avait remarqué que James se décomposait à chaque fois que son meilleur ami ouvrait la bouche.

« Toc Toc ! Comment va la mariée ? S'exclama Alice en ouvrant délicatement la porte. »

Elle était si enthousiaste que Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Elle la serra dans ses bras et lui proposa un verre de jus de citrouille qu'Alice refusa poliment.

« Tu as mangé ?  
>_ Un peu, lui répondit Lily en pointant du doigt son toast à peine entamé.<br>_ Mon dieu mais tu ne vas jamais tenir le coup avec ça !  
>_ Je ne me sens pas bien Alice, je te jure que je ne peux rien avaler de plus. »<p>

Son amie la dévisagea, s'assit à côté d'elle et posa la main sur son bras. Elle prit une grande inspiration, jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant vers la porte de la chambre, et se lança.

« Lily, je ne sais pas comment te dire cela... J'ai passé ces trois derniers jours à vous aider à finaliser les préparatifs, et j'ai remarqué quelque chose.  
>_ Quelque chose ? Concernant James ? Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ? Est-ce qu'il a des doutes ? S'enquit-elle.<br>_ Non, James va très bien. C'est toi qui...  
>_ Je sais, je ne suis pas en forme en ce moment. Je crois qu'avec le mariage, le stress et tout cela, je suis épuisée, la coupa Lily. »<p>

Alice se tortilla sur sa chaise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant un peu plus attentivement son amie. Elle avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle n'avait visiblement aucune idée de la façon de le faire.

« Alice qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>_ La fatigue, les nausées... Tu es pâle, tu dors mal... Murmura-t-elle en vérifiant qu'elles étaient toujours seules dans la pièce. »<p>

Lily attendit l'espace d'une seconde qu'Alice s'explique d'avantage, mais rien ne vient. Elle la regardait fixement, comme si ses yeux essayaient de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, et d'un coup, cela la frappa de plein fouet.

« Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu Alice... Non, non, non... Non...  
>_ Si, si, si... »<p>

Elle se leva soudainement, faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas la tête entre les mains, et se surpris à jeter un coup d'oeil vers son ventre encore plat. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas faire le lien ? Elle était constamment fatiguée, à fleur de peau, comment avait-elle pu rater tous les indices ?

« Lily, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états, nous ne sommes sûres de rien pour l'instant, lui dit Alice. »

C'était justement cela le problème. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Etait-elle enceinte ? Voulait-elle vraiment le savoir aujourd'hui ? Allait-elle supporter tant de stress sur une seule journée ? Et James, comment allait-il réagir ? Fallait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Fallait-il qu'elle lui en parle maintenant ? Non, sûrement pas, il avait assez à gérer aujourd'hui.

« Il faut que je sache Alice. Il faut que je sois fixée, sinon je vais me poser la question toute la journée et je vais devenir folle.  
>_ J'ai une amie médicomage, je lui envoie un hibou et on file chez elle en vitesse. Il nous reste largement le temps d'y aller, le coiffeur ne te prend que dans 1h et la robe est déjà chez moi.<br>_ Merci Alice... Laisse moi juste le temps de dire à James que nous partons. »

Lily poussa un profond soupir pour se donner du courage, et pénétra doucement dans la chambre au même moment où James sortait de la salle de bain attenante. Elle s'appuya contre le mur un instant et se contenta de le regarder enfiler son Tshirt à l'envers. Elle pouffa.

« Tu ne devrais pas être partie, toi ? Lui demanda-t-il, vexé.  
>_ Je venais te dire que j'y allais, justement, mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, lui fit-elle remarquer en pointant du doigt l'étiquette de son Tshirt. »<p>

Il tira sur son col et fixa le petit morceau de papier d'un air perplexe. Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissa ses doigts sous le morceau de tissu et le lui retira d'un geste habile en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire figé sur le visage.

« Madame Potter, si nous n'avions pas autre chose de prévu aujourd'hui, je vous assure que vous ne mettriez pas un pas à l'extérieur de cette chambre, dit-il à voix basse pour être sûr qu'Alice ne l'entende pas. »

Elle se mit à rougir violemment et James éclata de rire. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet, elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme un réflexe de rougir dès qu'il faisait des sous entendus. Elle lui tendit son Tshirt qu'il passa rapidement, à l'endroit cette fois-ci, puis il attrapa sa baguette qui était sur la table de chevet de son côté du lit, et se planta devant elle. Il réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille, et sourit quand il la vit fermer les yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas me planter devant l'autel, hein Lily Jolie ? »

Elle attrapa sa main qui s'était attardée dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser dessus. Elle n'avait aucune raison de partir en courant. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le voir si inquiet la perturbait. Il était comme un enfant qui a peur qu'on l'abandonne, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui.

« James, si je ne suis pas devant l'autel tout à l'heure, c'est que je me suis faite dévorer par un dragon, ou kidnapper par un gang d'hippogriffes assoiffés de sang. Et comme il n'y aura ni l'un, ni l'autre à notre mariage, je ne vois aucune autre raison qui puisse m'empêcher d'y être.  
>_ Oh... Fit-il simplement en regardant ses pieds.<br>_ Il n'y aura ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'est ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-elle suspicieusement.  
>_ Voyons Lily, tu me connais ! Répondit-il faussement scandalisé.<br>_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...  
>_ Tu vas être en retard, files ! »<p>

Elle abdiqua, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de passer le seuil de la porte, une boule au ventre.

« Alice, je crois que Sirius et James ont prévu de faire venir des dragons au mariage... Dit-elle à son amie juste avant de transplaner. »

Alice pouffa alors qu'elles venaient d'atterrir dans une cage d'escalier plutôt étroite, et lorsque Lily posa les yeux sur la plaque en or accrochée à la porte à laquelle son amie venait de frapper, tout son corps se raidit. « Félicia Down » était une amie d'enfance d'Alice, et lorsque Lily pénétra dans son cabinet elle se sentit immédiatement un peu plus détendue. Il y avait des dessins d'enfant sur tous les murs, ainsi que plusieurs photos. Sur certaines, Lily pouvait voir Alice faire un signe de main.

« Bonjour Lily, Alice m'a tout expliqué. Je vais faire un test rapide, tu ne sentiras rien. »

Sa voix douce la mit à l'aise. Elle s'allongea sur la table que Félicia lui pointa du doigt et la regarda manipuler sa baguette au dessus de son ventre pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et agita sa baguette au dessus d'un tube rempli de liquide qui prit une couleur bleue éclatante presque aussitôt.

« Alors ? Demanda Lily.  
>_ Il n'y a pas de doute, tu es enceinte. »<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle remontait lentement l'allée, le bras solidement accroché à celui d'Alice qui ne cessait de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants. Elle avait été là pour elle depuis le début et Lily lui en était infiniment reconnaissante, et elle était si angoissée à ce moment précis qu'elle était presque sûre que si Alice ne la soutenait pas, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, elle se serait effondrée devant tous les invités. L'allée du jardin du manoir Potter avait été magnifiquement décoré, il y avait des fleurs blanches qui flottaient tout autour des invités, et Lily remarqua que James avait rajouté des Lys, ses fleurs préférées, le long du chemin qui la menait jusqu'à lui. Elle se mit à sourire doucement, il avait le don de la surprendre et de trouver à chaque fois LE détail qui la confortait dans l'idée qu'il était l'homme le plus attentionné au monde. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, son cœur manqua un battement. Il était beau, dans son costume. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à tant de perfection.

« Madame Potter, vous êtes magnifique, lui glissa-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour qu'elle prenne place à ses côtés. »

Elle entremêla ses doigts au sien et lui murmura un timide « merci ». Elle n'écouta que la moitié du discours du prêtre, trop préoccupée par la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris quelques heures auparavant pour prêter la moindre attention à autre chose. Elle ne savait pas comment James allait réagir. Ils avaient vaguement parlés d'avoir des enfants un jour, il n'était pas contre, mais si tôt ? Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, et dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » Fut la seule phrase qu'elle distingua parmi le flot de paroles qui s'écoulaient de la bouche du vieux sorcier qui leur faisait face. A cet instant, elle se sentit subitement coupable de ne pas avoir parlé à James juste avant, de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Peut-être aurait-il voulu partir en courant ? Maintenant, c'était comme si elle l'avait pris au piège, ils étaient mariés. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser toutes les pensées négatives de sa tête et pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. James se pencha doucement vers elle, déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, et au milieu des acclamations, Lily entendit clairement un long « noooon » sonore. Tout le monde se retourna vers Hanna, debout au milieu de l'allée, folle de rage.

« C'est pas vrai ! Pesta James. »

Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Cette folle furieuse. Elle était toujours là quand il s'agissait de ruiner les moments les plus précieux de sa vie, forcément, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir pour son mariage.

« Lily Evans tu n'es qu'une sale p...  
>_ Oh et puis merde ! S'emporta Sirius. »<p>

Il brandit sa baguette et Hanna se retrouva ligotée par une corde comme un saucisson, et le plus important : bâillonnée. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si elle avait dû intervenir elle-même, elle aurait certainement fait un carnage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Lily, ça va ? Lui demanda discrètement James.  
>_ Oui, tout va bien James, répondit-elle en repoussant son assiette.<br>_ Tu n'as rien mangé.  
>_ Je n'ai pas très faim. »<p>

Elle avait l'air totalement absente, et James commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il était si heureux d'être là avec elle, avec tous leurs amis... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si réservée, si silencieuse. Elle avait l'air heureuse, certes, mais extrêmement préoccupée. Il était sûr d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué car elle savait très bien convaincre le reste du monde d'un seul sourire, mais à lui, il ne fallait pas lui faire.

« Viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. »

Elle l'attrapa sans réfléchir et le laissa la glisser avec lui sous la cape d'invisibilité. S'éclipser à son propre mariage, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Heureusement que Sirius était là pour faire l'imbécile et amuser la galerie. Lorsque James estima qu'ils étaient assez loin pour que personne ne les entendent, il retira la cape de ses épaules et se posta devant Lily l'air triste.

« Tu regrettes ?  
>_ Qu'est ce que je regrette ? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.<br>_ D'être ma femme, répondit-il dans un souffle à peine audible. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur sa joue en la caressa doucement de son pouce. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse penser une chose pareille. C'est vrai qu'elle se posait plein de questions et que cela la torturait, mais elle ne regrettait rien.

« James, aujourd'hui, j'ai pris la meilleure décision de toute ma vie. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra dans ses bras. Elle eût à peine le temps de savourer cet instant qu'elle entendit Sirius pousser des cris d'excitation, puis il y eût des bruits de chaînes, et des secousses à intervalles réguliers. Cela ressemblait à des pas, des pas lourds, très lourds... Puis il y eût des applaudissements.

« Potter, dis moi que ce n'est pas un dragon que j'entends là... Dit-elle le plus calmement possible.  
>_ Heu... Je... »<p>

Il souriait et se grattait la tête d'un air embarrassé. Ils avaient fait venir un dragon. Un dragon !

« Tu es fâchée à cause du dragon, c'est ça ? Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'ils dansaient doucement, calés l'un contre l'autre.  
>_ Non James.<br>_ Alors c'est le vol d'hippogriffes c'est ça ?  
>_ Non, non... C'était complètement fou, il y en avait combien ?<br>_Une petite centaine je crois...  
>_ Vous êtes dingues ! Mais c'était magnifique, affirma-t-elle en souriant largement.<br>_ Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi... »

Elle marqua une pause, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout lui avouer, elle se sentit tirée en arrière et se retrouva dans les bras de Sirius.

« M'accorderiez vous cette danse madame Potter ?  
>_ Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle en riant. »<p>

Elle lança un regard d'excuse à James et se rappela soudain qu'Hanna devait toujours être baîllonnée quelque part dans le manoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Hanna ?  
>_ Oh, le dragon s'en est occupé ! Répondit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.<br>_ Si seulement... Ajouta Lily en pouffant.  
>_ J'ai appelé ses parents, ils sont venus la chercher, elle n'est plus ici. Si tu veux mon avis, ils devraient la mettre à Sainte Mangouste, elle a vraiment un problème.<br>_ Dis la personne qui a encouragé mon mari à faire venir un Magyar à Pointes à notre mariage.  
>_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas été impressionnée !<br>_ Oh non c'est sûr, c'était époustouflant... »

Elle se surprit à sourire, ils étaient réellement fous. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire une chose pareille. Ramener un dragon à un mariage, c'était bien un truc de maraudeur. Elle attendit que la chanson se termine pour aller retrouver James qui était plongé dans une discussion intense avec Rémus. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit et la plupart des invités étaient rentrés, il ne restait plus que les plus proches. Les deux maraudeurs avaient un verre de bière-au-beurre à la main, et James tendit le sien à Lily lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

« Non merci, lui dit-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée. »

James haussa les épaules et reprit sa discussion avec Rémus, qui lui, s'attarda un peu plus sur Lily. Cela la mis légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache avant James qu'elle était enceinte. Alice était déjà au courant, c'était assez. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle chasse toute cette anxiété qui la submergeait, il fallait qu'elle profite de ce moment avec James, et quand il tendit les bras vers elle, elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, passa son bras autour de ses épaules, et laissa sa main vagabonder dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Elle dort ? Demanda Sirius.  
>_ Non Black, je ne dors pas, répondit Lily en ouvrant un œil.<br>_ Heu... Je voulais juste te prévenir que je ramenais Eve.  
>_ Oui, bien sûr, Lily ne voudrait pas qu'Eve ait un problème sur le chemin du retour, il faut quelqu'un pour l'escorter, on est jamais à l'abri d'un transplanage défectueux, n'est-ce pas Lily ? Plaisanta James.<br>_ Oui, je ne doute pas qu'il va seulement faire en sorte qu'elle rentre en un seul morceau, et cela sans arrière pensée, répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
>_ Cela va de soit, voyons, je suis un gentleman ! S'exclama Sirius. »<p>

James ravala un rire et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Il y avait encore du monde, mais il n'avait plus envie de faire la fête, il avait juste envie d'être seul avec Lily.

« Tu crois qu'on peut s'échapper maintenant ?  
>_ Je pense que oui. Ils ont tous abusés de la bière-au-beurre, ils n'y verraient que du feu si un géant traversait le manoir.<br>_ Dans ce cas, après vous, madame Potter. »

Elle le suivit dans le manoir jusqu'à leur chambre qui était aussi vaste que toutes les pièces confondues de son dernier appartement, et alors qu'il fermait la porte à clé d'un coup de baguette, elle esquissa un mouvement pour enlever sa robe.

« Non. Ca, je m'en occuperais moi-même, l'arrêta-t-il.  
>_ Alors fais le maintenant, je l'adore, mais je n'en peux plus de la porter ! S'exclama-t-elle. »<p>

Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux noirs et il s'apprêtait à lui obéir, mais finalement il renonça, et se planta devant elle. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, se contentant d'admirer sa beauté, puis il se frotta les yeux et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.  
>_ Rien, répliqua-t-il rapidement en rougissant légèrement. »<p>

Elle fut surprise de sa réaction. D'habitude, c'était elle qui se mettait à rougir pour un oui ou pour un non. Presque à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole à vrai dire, et là, les rôles s'inversaient et c'était très plaisant. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tout le pouvoir.

« Je veux juste garder cette image de toi dans cette robe dans ma tête le plus longtemps possible, expliqua-t-il.  
>_ Vous savez parler aux femmes monsieur Potter !<br>_ Oh vous savez, les femmes en général je m'en fiche, madame Potter, il n'y a que la mienne qui m'intéresse.  
>_ Dans ce cas là, enlevez lui cette fichue robe une bonne fois pour toutes ! »<p>

Il ne se fit pas attendre et en un rien de temps, Lily se retrouva en sous-vêtement dans la pièce. Elle tira sur la cravate de James pour l'obliger à l'embrasser, et elle se sentit submerger par une sensation de bien être qui lui était familière. Ses doigts glissaient sur ses épaules nues, doucement, tendrement, et lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour lui permettre de lui retirer sa chemise, elle croisa son regard pétillant. Ce regard, il voulait tout dire. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait jamais à se dire qu'il lui était destiné.

« Lily Potter, tu es à moi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de la faire basculer sur le lit. »

James reposa Harry dans son berceau et descendit péniblement les escaliers avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon, lessivé. C'est ce moment là que choisi Lily pour rentrer, et il retrouva instantanément toute la force qui semblait l'avoir quitté une seconde plus tôt. Il se précipita vers elle, la serra contre lui, et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

« Tout s'est bien passé James, c'est bon, le rassura-t-elle.  
>_ Je m'inquiétais...<br>_ Tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant quand c'est toi qui part en mission, lui dit-elle en souriant avant d'aller se servir un grand verre d'eau. »

Il l'observa un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle savait ce à quoi il pensait. Il avait eu peur de la perdre, tout comme elle avait peur de le perdre quand elle le voyait partir avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Elle imaginait mille scénarios dans lesquels il finissait par se faire torturer par un groupe de mangemorts sans scrupule, et à chaque fois c'était comme si une multitude de poignards s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine.

« Ecoutes James, je sais ce que c'est. Je suis terrifiée quand tu n'es pas là. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi j'ai peur pour toi. Je passe mes soirées à tourner en rond, à me demander où tu es, ce que tu fais, si tu vas bien, si tu es blessé. Je m'imagine toutes sortes de trucs... »

Elle baissa les yeux, la gorge nouée. L'Ordre avait du mal à tenir le coup en ce moment, les mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, et les missions n'en étaient que plus dangereuses. Plusieurs membres n'étaient plus là pour en témoigner, et Lily et James savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent. Il s'avança vers elle, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je sais que je ne te le dis pas très souvent, mais je t'aime Lily. Je vous aime Harry et toi, et je ferais tout pour vous. »

Elle noua ses mains autour de son coup et pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa. Sans se douter une seule seconde que cette nuit serait leur dernière.

THE END !


End file.
